


Code Geass: Sons of Powers

by Alec0315



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Anti-Hero, Badass, Blushing, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Character - Freeform, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon Timeline, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Control, Crossing Timelines, Declarations Of Love, Destructive powers, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, False Memories, Fights, Fire, Fire Powers, First Love, Fist Fights, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Geass, Good Intentions, Guides, Hugs, I Love You, I Ship It, Immortality, Loss of Control, Love, Mating Bond, Near Death, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Peace, Plot, Possession, Post-Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Promises, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Psychokinesis, Psychokinetic Deaths, Rage, Recovered Memories, References to Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Serious, Shyness, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, Strength, Swearing, Tactile Telekinesis, Tags Are Fun, Teen Romance, Timelines, Toys, True Love, Violence, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: Taking place after CG: Resurrection Movie...Lelouch after being revived declares to tell everyone that he has survived the Sword Attack from Suzaku...After Being stabbed Lelouch Indeed did die but was revived not by luck By Immortality Lelouch's Code Activated after his death...2 Years Later a Newly Introduced Species called Kinetic Humans which is declared to be Humans with Supernatural Powers...Lelouch is now Married to C2 and Lelouch's First Son possesses Pyrokinesis the Power to control Fire and Heat...his Second Son who is even more terrifying discovers that he has Psychokinesis the Power to Pick up every object and levitate them...their names are Sukayo and Lekazu...Sukayo becomes more worried about Lekazu's Victims killed by his Psychokinesis...this proves more difficult as Lekazu becomes more Confident with his Powers using this Phenomenal Power to Kill people he hates...Sukayo tries to stop Lekazu before he begins wrecking Psychokinetic Havec...Will Lekazu control his Psychokinesis for the Greater Good or Will he be Influenced by the Incredible Powers to the point where Lekazu's Humanity is out of Reach?, Find out in this Supernatural Epic Fanfic which all begins with the Deaths of 5 Soldiers...
Relationships: C.C. & Kouzuki Kallen, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Tamaki Shinichiro, C.C/Lekazu vi Britannia/Lelouch vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Cornelia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Diethard Ried/Lekazu Vi Britannia | Lekazu Lamperouge, Diethard Ried/Lekazu vi Britannia, Gino Weinberg & Ikura Nu | Ikura Kaname, Gino Weinberg/Lekazu vi Britannia, Hakuru Kaname/Gino Weinberg, Hakuru Kaname/Sukayo Lamperouge, Ikura Kaname & Lelouch vi Britannia, Ikura Kaname/Lekazu vi Britannia, Ikuru Kaname/Hakuru Kaname, Ikuru Kaname/Sukayo Lamperouge, Jeremiah Gottwald & Kururugi Suzaku, Jeremiah Gottwald & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kallen Kouzuki & Gino Weinberg, Kaname Hakuru/Sukayo Lamperouge, Kouzuki Kallen & Ougi Kaname, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Toudou Kyoushirou, Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lekazu/Kallen Kouzuki, Lekazu/Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Diethard Ried, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Gino Weinberg, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Villetta Nu, Lelouch vi Britannia & Hakuru Kaname, Lelouch vi Britannia/Sukayo Lamperouge/C.C, Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally/Lekazu vi Britannia, Nunnally/Sukayo Lamperouge, Rolo Lamperouge/Lelouch vi Britannia (Mentioned), Schneizel el Britannia/Lekazu vi Britannia, Shirley Fenette/Lelouch vi Britannia (Mentioned), Sukayo Lamperouge & Gino Weinberg, Sukayo Lamperouge & Schneizel el Britannia, Sukayo Lamperouge/Diethard Ried, Sukayo Lamperouge/Kallen Kouzuki, Sukayo Lamperouge/Lekazu vi Britannia, Sukayo Lamperouge/Toudou Kyoushirou, Suzaku Kururugi & Sakayo Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi/ Sukayo Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi/Lekazu, Suzaku/Lekazu vi Britannia, Toudou Kyoushirou/Lekazu vi Britannia, Toudou Kyoushirou/Lelouch vi Britannia | Lelouch Lamperouge, Villetta Nu/Gino Weinberg/Ikura Nu/Hakuru Kaname/Ougi Kaname, Villetta Nu/Ougi Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Geass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560836) by Gorō Taniguchi. 



> I know...I know Code Geass isn't suppose to be Supernatural...so I added the Genre don't get mad at me People...But Surprise yes this Anime is the one I'll be Changing the Rules on...It will have Canon Properties so don't you worry about Out of Character issues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch starts thinking and Drawing his Powerful Sons who are Kinetic Humans in the Future...

_The Son's P.O.V (Foreshadow Scene)_

Two Boys who are the sons of Lelouch Britannia...are running around the streets finding a Place to play Hide and Seek then enter a Warehouse to play a Hide and Seek round...The Older Brother hides behind a Stack of Box in the Warehouse while the Younger Brother who is unaware of his Powers tries to find him..."SUKAYO!!!, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!!" The Younger Brother shouts before running to the Stack of Boxes and the Older Brother gets shocked before running to a Different Hiding Spot which is behind a Large Box..."Oh...Come on Older Brother...Kayo You're not that smart stop Tricking me." The Boy says before The Older Brother giggles and stays hidden..."Kazu!, Turn around I'm there...I'm Right There!, HA HA HA!!!" The Older Brother says before giggling..."Shut Up Man...You're a Liar!!" The Boy says before the Older Brother giggles...The Younger Brother then sees a Figure looking at him serious..."Kazu...You're going to worry your Mom...Let's go home, Get Sukayo..." Lelouch says before dragging his Son's Arm..."Dad...We thought this place was safe...I swear." The Second Son says before Lelouch lets go and slaps the Boy but a Flashy Barrier shocks his hand..."OW!, Okay I don't know what that was...Kazu come on Get your Brother...I'll give you a Chocolate bar when we get home." Lelouch says smirking before The Second Son nods and walks towards the Large Box..."Sukayo Let's go!!, We're going home...Hide and Seek Is Cancelled!!" The Younger Brother says before The Older Brother comes out of his hiding spot..."Kazu Why is Dad here...You're going to get in trouble..." The Older Brother says before Lelouch grabs both their arms..."Ok...Guys Don't Make me drag you home for Lunch because You two are getting in my nerves." Lelouch says before sighing..." _Taking Care of Two Kids while trying to be a Good Dad...I end up becoming a Bad Father, I'm So Messed up..."_ Lelouch thinks before a Explosive Grenade is thrown at the Ground "Kazu!!, KAYO!!...GO BACK INSIDE!!" Lelouch warns before grabbing both his Sons arms and running back inside..."SUKAYO HIDE NOW!!!" The Younger Brother shouts before He nods and runs to hide behind the Large Box he hid behind Earlier...The Older Brother Inflames his hand but he looks at the flames..."No My powers aren't strong enough." He says before shaking his head..."Kazu...Stay behind me." Lelouch says before 5 Soldiers enter the Warehouse..."I'm Sorry Emperor but you have to be killed...Your Son is going to be kidnapped for Experimental Reasons Step away from the Kinetic Human." A Soldier says before Lelouch looks back on his Son..."Dad?, What is a Kinetic Human?, Am I...One of them?!" The Boy says before Lelouch looks at him..."You have Powers...my Son...They want to use your Incredible Powers for Evil Desires...Please Let them Kidnap me." Lelouch says before The Younger Brother shakes his head..."No!, Dad...I can't do that...LET THEM TAKE ME!!" The Younger Brother's Eyes start to glow Brown to Light Blue and Lelouch widens his eyes in shock..."I TOLD YOU!!" Lelouch shouts before The Younger Brother looks at his hands to mirror his eyes..."My Eyes?!!" The Younger Brother says before 5 Soldiers point their Pistols at Lelouch..."We will take very good care of your Son..." the Soldier says before he shoots Lelouch in the arm The Younger Brother tends to his Injured Father..."Kid...I'm sorry but Your Father has done terrible things." a Soldier says before The Younger Brother growls in rage..."DAD!!" The Younger Brother says before Lelouch looks at his Son..."RUN!, KAZU...RUN!!!" Lelouch says before The Younger Brother's Eyes glow Light Blue again..."SUKAYO!!, HELP US...DAD'S HURT...THEY SHOT DAD!!!" The Younger Brother shouts before The Older Brother stays hidden in fear "I'll Get Killed...Kazu RUN!!" The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother growls at the 5 Soldiers..."Kazu No!!" Lelouch begs before looking at The Young Boy's Eyes glow Blue and Pebbles in the ware house rumble and multiple Objects lift up..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The Young Boy shouts that a Large Gale of Wind pushes all 5 Soldiers Large Metal Crates Explode and Crack...The Camera shoots a Black Screen...The Camera fades from Black to see the 5 Soldiers dead bleeding on the ground too...Lelouch wakes up trying to get up finally standing up...he looks at the Killed Soldiers and he looks at the Kneeling Terrified Younger Brother..."What?!, I...I did all...All This...I...I killed them?, I...Have...Have Powers??" The Young Boy says looking at his hands before Lelouch grabs his arm and calls for his Older Son..."SUKAYO!!!" Lelouch shouts the Older Brother runs out of his hiding spot..."DAD!!, Your Arm!" The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother is now unconscious..."KAZU!!" Lelouch shouts before running towards him and trying to wake him up from Unconsciousness..."Kazu...KAZU COME ON!!!, We have to go...NOW!!" Lelouch says before carrying the Young Son on his back and The Older Brother holds Lelouch's Hand clinging on his Father..."RUN RUN!!!" The Older Brother begs before running from the Warehouse to Home...but Lelouch drives his car setting his Youngest Son to lay down on the back seat while the Older Brother sits in the Passenger seat..."Ok...Let's go Dad, Before they come!!" The Older Brother shouts before Lelouch drives the Car to their House...

_Jeez...Psychokinesis?!!, Yeah This Fanfic is going to get more Awesome when more chapters are Introduced...and Yes This will be Longer than Daniel and Shigeo's Friendship...This Reminds me of When Esteban was shot dead and Daniel killed the Cop...because of the same Psychic powers...and Fans You better not be whining to me like WHAT DID YOU DO!?!, THE SHOW IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT POWERS WHAT THE HELL?!!!, IT WAS ABOUT ABILITIES WHY DID YOU REVERSE CANON!!!, Fans Calm Down Pretty Sure the Show has Supernatural Potential to have Kinetic Kids be their Sons because They are Opposite of Father and Mother...Calm Down Fans..._

_2 Years Before..._

Lelouch is at his room drawing his Sons on a Paper Sheet on his desk...He colored his First Son Violet Eyes, Purple Shirt and Gray Shorts...then he draws some Black Shoes with White Strips for the Drawing and gives him a Decent Hairstyle...Lelouch wrote the Son's Powers, Personality and Friends then Writes Age...finally his name which he writes as Sukayo Lamperouge..."Can't Wait to have a Son with powers...Pyrokinesis is unfortunately my least favorite power in any type of Kinesis Power." Lelouch says before he pulls out another paper sheet..."This Son...is even better." Lelouch says before drawing a 6 year old with Spiky Hair Brown Eyes, a Red Shirt, Blue Shorts and White Stripped Black Shoes...He writes Psychokinesis beside his power writing, Writes his Age...Writes his friends...Writes his parents..."6 turn 16...Cool Personality...Oh..." Lelouch says before writing Eyes turn Light Blue when Using Powers..."Having a Son...Having a Son...Two Sons...I'm going to be such a Bad Father...Taking care of two Kids...so In the Past I lost my Mother, I obtained this Eye Ability called Geass...Got Beat up by my Former Friend, Now Look after Two of my Sons who happen to have Supernatural Traits and Powers...What is the point of Life anymore?" Lelouch says before Suzaku busted opens the door to his room..."HOW DID YOU FIND MY ADDRESS GUY?!!, You used a Hacking Device didn't you!?" Lelouch asks before Suzaku glares at him..."Okay...I killed...you with my Sword, ARE YOU IMMORTAL OR SOMETHING DAMN IT!!, You should be dead...but You're not so..." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him..."I have Immortality now...So You're mad because I have a Whole Eternity?" Lelouch asks before Suzaku ignores him walking past him to grab his Drawings..."What's a 18 Year old Boy like you Drawing...Are you 5 or Something Little kids?!!" Suzaku shouts as soon as he sees the Words Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis for each drawing..."You're Insane If you're thinking about Kinesis powers, Didn't know you were interested in such Mind Powers." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him..."No I was just...Drawing What I want my Children Sons to look like." Lelouch says before Suzaku shakes his head, Crosses his arms and walks up to Lelouch to Slap him..."Dream on Dude, You didn't even get married yet...Maybe you can have Sons like in 2 years...But If you want to get married PROPOSE ALREADY HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT YET?!!" Suzaku says before Lelouch strikes his hands up..."Whoa Whoa Whoa!!, 2 Years?!!...Why do you want me to Propose by the way?, It's not like I'm going to be Engaged or something...and Also I gave up on the Zero thing Suzaku." Lelouch says before looking at Suzaku who shakes his head..."Oh So You Gave up the Mask and Now You want to be MARRIED?!!, So You can have Kids with Mind Powers...DON'T DO IT BOY!!" Suzaku says freaking about before Lelouch looks at him..."Sons with Mind Powers Kinetic Humans are cool." Lelouch says before Suzaku walks around his room before looking at the in 2 Years Poster..."This KINETIC HUMANS?!!" Suzaku asks before looking at the Poster even closer..."Kinetic Humans are Children Son or Daughter who will possess Supernatural Powers after their Mother gets pregnant and they are reproduced by the Said Mother...because Kinetic Humans possess Opposite Traits that the Father and Mother do not Possess!!!, AHHHHH!!!?!!" Suzaku shouts throwing down the Poster..."Lelouch...Don't get married...Please..." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at his Friend..."Hey What's Wrong with having 2 Sons with Kinesis Powers?" Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him..."MOVING SOMETHING AND HEATING UP SOMETHING WITH YOUR MIND IS INSANE DON'T GET MARRIED, SERIOUSLY IF ONE OF YOUR KINETIC SONS KILLS ME I'M BLAMING YOU!!!, BAD DAD!!" Suzaku says before sitting on the Bed shivering in fear..."You Forgot one line...Kinetic Humans's Eyes Glow when using their Kinetic Powers The Eye Color depend on the Type of Kinetic Power." Lelouch reads before looking at Suzaku..."Even more Overpowered Eye Color Changing?, If Your Lekazu has a Psychokinetic Light Blue Eye Glow from chocolate Brown then I'm in trouble." Suzaku says still trembling in fear still thinking about Lelouch's probably overpowered Sons..."Suzaku Why are you so Scared of My Sons being Super Powerful?" Lelouch asks before Suzaku looks at him..."What if Your Sons are like going to be so Strong they can destroy THE World?!!" Suzaku asks before Lelouch looks at him..."They will be good Children." Lelouch says before looking at Suzaku...who glares at him..."Lelouch...Why are you wanting to be Engaged?, I can't let you have 2 Overpowered Children please...Please don't Propose to Your Girlfriend so she can be the Mother of POWERFUL Children..." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him..."It will be fine...I wanted to know how It feels to be a Father...but You're right...being a Father of Two Kids that have some Supernatural Power I don't have the Potential to Obtain." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at the Door and runs out of the House...Suzaku breathes in and out heavily...still scared..."Why did he just talk about Kinesis, Kinetic and Mind Powers related things?, He better not have Unstoppable Kids...If they're nice to me...Then I'm fine...I'm really worried that his kids will be Evil or something." Suzaku says before driving off in his Car back to his home...Lelouch still confused sleeps on his bed closing his eyes...

_Lelouch's Dream..._

Lekazu The Younger Brother, Sukayo The Older Brother and Lelouch the Father Emperor...Attend a Royal Party inside a Large Mansion like Room..."Dad....This is so cool!" The Younger Brother says before The Older Brother playfully slaps his Brother..."Hey!, Your Powers are cooler." The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother slaps his Brother hard..."Shut Up KAYO!!" The Younger Brother looks at his Older Brother glaring Lelouch shakes both of his Sons..."Stop Fighting You Two." Lelouch says before The Younger Brother and Older Son point at each other..."Sukayo is so Annoying!" The Younger Brother whines before The Older Brother glares at the younger Son..."Lekazu is a Little...Tattletale...BRAT!!" The Older Brother Complains before Lelouch shakes the Older Son..."Kayo...Be nice to your Brother Ok?!" Lelouch scolds before The Older Brother looks at him..."Yeah...Sure Dad, I feel real Supported." The Older Brother Sarcastically replies before Lelouch looks at him..."Dad is too Crazy...Mom is Nicer." The Younger Brother says before Lelouch looks at him..."HEY!, I'm not crazy...Don't Joke around like that." Lelouch says before looking at his Older Son..."Daddy Doesn't Have Powers...Let's just go." The Older Brother says holding his Brother's Hand the Trio then encounter Suzaku who happily fist bumps Lelouch's Youngest Son..."Hey Kazu, What's Up little Boy?" Suzaku asks before the Younger Brother looks at him and Smirks..."Mr. Suzaku...You're here!, Yay!!" The Younger Brother says before The Older Brother rolls his eyes "Little brat...Like I said." The Older Brother says before Lelouch drags him into a Corner..."Hey What's Your Problem Sukayo?" Lelouch asks before the Older Brother looks at him..."DAD!, He comes into my room without knocking Every...Day, This Kid never grows up." The Older Brother says which makes Lelouch sad..."Sukayo...You need to start looking after your Little Brother, I understand you're stressed...You want to grow up, You have busy work to do...But Lekazu needs you and You two are Family, Remember this." Lelouch says before looking at the Younger Brother Using his God Speed Power to do his Dance Moves..."WHOA Kid, I will admit you are good..." Suzaku says before The Younger Brother looks at him..."Thanks, Dad...Taught me this stuff." The Younger Brother says before Kallen approaches the Young Boy..."Hey Kazu...I haven't seen you for a while...How's Your Dad little Boy?" Kallen asks before The Young Boy looks at her..."Dad's Fine...Mom is very sleepy today so Daddy Took her to bed." The Young Boy replies before Kallen looks at him..."Kazu Did you know that Your Mom and Dad did not meet until...they were teenagers...and Your Dad hypnotized Everyone before you were born..." Kallen says before Suzaku looks at him..."Your Dad has this Ability called the Geass...Some People say It's the Power of the King but I know It's not Supernatural." Suzaku says before the Younger Brother looks at him "You are Right It's a Ability...I'm the one with the Power." The Younger Brother says before Ikura meets up with The Young Boy Lekazu and fist bumps him "Kazu My Man...Hey My Brother Hakuru wants to show you something." Ikura says before he pulls them away from Kallen and Suzaku..."Kura is one of Villetta's Sons right?" Suzaku asks before Kallen looks at him "Yep...He is very Different from his Mother and Father, I can't blame the Kinetic Son...Being Opposites of his Mom and Dad." Kallen says before looking at Lelouch's Young Son checking out Hakuru's New Lightning Moves..."Electrokinesis?, That's Awesome Hakuru." The Young Son says before Hakuru looks at him "No Kazu...You are way stronger than me with Your Psychokinesis, Show me your Kinesis Moves." Hakuru says crossing his arms before The Younger Brother looks at objects to lift up...Suzaku pulls 3 Pencils out of his pocket and throws it a the Young Son...The Younger Brother Thrusts his hands and the Pencils levitate..."Not Bad...but You can do better than just Floating Pencils." Hakuru says before the Son Psychically breaks the Pencils apart and throws it in the air...Wind bursts off of the Pencils...and shakes the ground a bit..."I told you You were more Powerful than me Kazu." Hakuru says still crossing his arms and smirking..."I don't know Lightning is Indeed Strong." The Younger Brother says before Hakuru looks at him..."Psychokinesis is the Greatest Power..." Ikuru says before looking at Sukayo's Younger Brother..."You're right...But I still don't get any challenges...It's hard always being the Most Powerful and just problems I can Psychically wave away to extinction with the thrust of my hand...I never get a Good Fight." The Younger Brother says before Hakuru looks at him..."You know...One Day you will find your Challenger and then you will have to fight Your Hardest with your powers...Wait...Until the Time Comes." Ikuru says before his Older Brother Drags his Younger Brother to the Corner..."Hey Dude!, I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR POWERS!!" The Older Brother says before the Younger Brother looks at him "You're Always Commanding me, Ordering me around...I Had enough Kayo!!, You're Jealous...Just...Because I have a Power that You don't...Psycho...Kinesis." The Younger Brother replies angrily before The Older Brother looks at the Young Brother..."YEAH RIGHT!!, I think I don't want to blow up a House, move objects with my mind...YOUR POWER Does not...MAKE YOU INVINCIBLE!!" The Older Brother says before the Younger Brother glares at him..."It Does...and I don't care what you believe...You always used yours when Mines wasn't awakened so WHY SHOULD I CARE WHAT TO DO WITH IT?!!" The Younger Brother shouts his eyes glow Blue and his Older Brother is pushed to a wall he kneels in pain..."KAYO!!" The Younger Brother says terrified before tending to his Brother..."I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be that Hard..." The Younger Brother says before looking at the Older Brother..."It's ok...I shouldn't of Snapped...You're good but you don't have that much Control Over...your Powers yet." The Older Brother looks at the Younger Brother..."Shut UP...I have full Control, Nobody can tell me...What to Do...with MY Powers...Especially You." The Younger Brother says before slapping his Older Brother who backs away in pain...The Younger Brother leaves the Party...Lelouch goes after his Young Son..."Kazu...What is it?" Lelouch asks before The Young Son looks at him..."Dad...Kayo's been telling me what to do, He's Jealous that I have a Power even stronger than his and Anyone elses...Ikura and Hakuru don't even comment about it, He...He's a Jerk...This Wuss Won't Leave me...Alone." The Young Son says with tears in his eyes his Eyes glow Light Blue...he picks up a Flower Bouquet demonstrating his powers..."Kayo is just worried Kazu...He's trying...to help, He's Worried about you...and...I know he goes overboard with how he talks but...He's a Good kid, Just like you are." Lelouch says before The Young Son hugs him reverting his Light Blue eyes to Chocolate Brown..."Thanks Dad, You're the Best." The Young Son says before Lelouch looks at him..."Alright, We're going home...Your Mom is going to be mad at you two if you're late for our Dinner, Let's go...We'll use my Car." Lelouch says before The Younger Brother looks at him...

_End of Dream..._

Lelouch wakes up from his bed looking at his Drawings he drew..."Sukayo...Lekazu..." Lelouch says before sitting on his bed and he exits the House to Drive to Suzaku's House which he invites Lelouch...but Kallen is also there along side Tamaki and other Black Knights...Ohgi sits in front of Suzaku's Table...They all wave at Lelouch...happily..."Ohgi You seem pretty stressed out, What's Wrong?" Suzaku asks before Ohgi looks at him..."Me and Villetta being Dad and Mother is very weird to think about...If I'm a Horrible Father?, I don't know how to fix that." Ohgi says before looking at Suzaku nods his head "I know how you feel...Having Kids with powers are Scary but It's also very wonderful." Suzaku says pointing at Lelouch who face palms..."I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Lelouch shouts before Suzaku looks at him..."Oh...Yes I Invited you for a Celebration Party, We're Celebrating your Immortality since you never were Immortal before." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at Kallen..."So Why are you not being Married?" Lelouch asks before Kallen looks at him..."I forgot to tell you Lulu, I am Single..." Kallen says before Lelouch looks at her remembering the Moment She kissed him..."Then WHY DID YOU KISS ME THEN?!!" Lelouch asks very confused before Kallen looks at him..."Oh I wanted to Embarrass you, It meant nothing..." Kallen says before Lelouch looks at her..."Wow Thanks a lot Kallen, You know how to fool me." Lelouch says before Kallen looks at him..."You're a Fool to begin with." Kallen says giggling before Ohgi looks at Lelouch..."Lelouch, Do you know what Father you will be...Because We're in the same Situation...In 2 Years We will be taking care of Two Sons who have Kinetic Powers which is Crazy...because I have known some people with Mind Related Powers." Ohgi says before Lelouch puts his hands on his chin "Look...The Poster says Kinetic Humans are the Opposites of their Parents...But I'm dealing with a Psychic Son and a Pyrokinetic Son." Lelouch says before Ohgi looks at him and nods..."For me and Villetta Who are dealing with a Electrokinesis Son with a Psychic-Electrokinesis Son...We're both taking care of 2 Kinetic Sons who have Great Powers which is hard...What if he tries to kill me?" Ohgi asks before Lelouch looks at him..."Don't Be Scared...Your Sons will respect you, When I become Father I will visit your Sons okay?, Just for you..." Lelouch says before Ohgi looks at him..."This means Villetta is my Son's Mother...I became a Husband and She's the Wife...You know what It means for you." Ohgi says before Lelouch looks at him..."Yeah...My Current Girlfriend will be my Wife and my Son's Mother While I'm his Father...but How will I tell my Son his Grandpa and Grandma were bad people?!!" Lelouch asks freaking out before Ohgi looks at him..."Hey Wait...Nunnally will be an Aunt because SHE'S Your Sister Lulu...Shirley would have been a Good Friend to your Son." Ohgi says before Kallen looks at him..."Hey I promise to be a Good Friend to Your Sons." Kallen says before Lelouch looks at Kallen..."Don't Be so Sure about that...My Psychic Son will Attack you I'm sure of it, Remember the Slap you gave me?" Lelouch asks before Kallen then thinks back when She slapped Lelouch because He wanted Comfort..."Oh...Yeah You're Right He will beat me up after He realized the Truth about Slapping you...I better prepare for Great Pain." Kallen says shivering in fear at the sight of Lelouch's Psychokinetic Son choking and Waving her to the ground..."Hold On Lulu...He may be your son but I think Your Sons apart from appearance and being related They will be Drastically Different from your Personality...I think Your Sons would be very different having their Own Personalities who don't have heritage from their parents...Like Since You are their Dad...They would have your hair unless we're talking about your Daughter." Tamaki says before looking at Lelouch..."So...How will you and Your Sweet Girlfriend be able to Take Care of...TWO KIDS THAT HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WORLD AND THEN IT WILL BE THE END OF US IF THEY ARE EVIL!!!" Suzaku shouts in fear before looking at Lelouch..."Hey Lelouch where is Your Girlfriend?, What Happened to her...She's not showing up at All..." Tamaki says before Lelouch looks at him..."Don't Worry She went on a Road Trip...Don't Ask me...I haven't seen her around the House..." Lelouch says before Kallen looks at him worried..."Is She coming back?" Kallen asks before Lelouch looks at her..."Yeah...She will arrive home in the Afternoon." Lelouch says before Tamaki looks at the Box..."Suzaku...What is in The Box??" Tamaki asks before Suzaku looks at him..."Cake...Why?" Suzaku asks before Tamaki opens the box to find The Cake..."and It's Blueberry Flavored too....OKAY I think It's time to Celebrate Lelouch's Immortality!!" Tamaki says before he is slapped by Suzaku who then looks at him..."Tamaki!!, You can't Celebrate now You Jerk...What about Letters?" Suzaku asks before Lelouch looks at them..."Stop Arguing guys...Let's just go Shopping for Letters...I'll help you." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him..."If you help us It won't be a Surprise party..." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him..."Fine...I'll stay here then." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him..."Okay But Don't Break anything." Suzaku says before he tells Kallen, Ohgi and the Black Knights to follow him to the Shopping store...Lelouch sighs in tiredness and falls asleep in Suzaku's Couch...

_Lelouch's Dream..._

Lelouch's Young Son Lekazu and his Older Son Sukayo were going to a Shopping store to Buy Presents for their Mother...Lelouch their Father helps them..."Your Mother Does like Green Letter Cards Kazu, So Let's get those." The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother looks at his Brother..."No Kayo...She said She wanted Blue." The Younger Brother Argued before Their Father broke their Argument apart "Can you two Please get along?" Lelouch asks calmly before The Younger and Older Brother sigh in rage...The Younger Brother picks up Green letter Cards with his Psychokinesis and puts them in Lelouch's Shopping Cart...The Older Brother picks up Blue letter Cards with his own hands...Lelouch by luck found a Pink Letter Card to put in his Cart..."Ok...Dad If You're really smart you better have enough cash to pay." The Older Brother says before The Younger brother glares at him "Shut Up, Kayo...Dad is rich." The Younger Brother says before Lelouch pays for the Cards...Lelouch drives his Sons home...When They Arrive Home...The Younger Brother and Older Brother find that Their Mother is not home..."Seriously?, What happened to Mom?" The Younger Brother asks before looking at their Father Lelouch..."Sorry Sons but Your Mom has went to a Restaurant with Mr. Suzaku and Miss Kallen but We can play in the backyard while we wait...or Inside." Lelouch says before his Younger son and Older Son run to the Christmas Tree...The Younger Son opens his Christmas Present..."Just SOCKS COME ON!!!" The Young Son shouts before The Older Brother looks at his Presents..."HA THE NEW XBOX ONE!!" The Older Brother says before Lelouch picks up a Spare Dodgeball without his Sons noticing..."Hey Sukayo you know how to play that Game where you go on High Speed Pursuits and Steal Cars...Is It called BLA 5?" Lelouch asks before looking at His Older Son..."It's GTA 5 Dad that Stealing Video game...You suck at Games." the Older Brother says before Lelouch looks at him with a smirk "Oh Yeah, Track Star?, I was really good at Dodgeball..." Lelouch says before pulling out his hidden Dodgeball he picked up earlier..."SO DUCK!" Lelouch shouts before The Older Brother gets smacked by the Ball..."OW!!, Not Fair Dad..." The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother looks at them worried "GUYS!!, DON'T CRUSH MY XBOX!" The Younger Brother whines before looking at the Xbox..."Hey Let's Set it up!!" The Younger Brother says before Lelouch Grabs the Ball Again..."Dad!, Help me Pla-OW!!!" The Younger Brother shouts in pain getting hit by the ball but he picks up the Ball..."Okay...My Turn to Throw!!" The Younger Brother warns before throwing it to his Dad..."OW!, Oh No..." Lelouch says before The Three Laugh together..."Merry Christmas, Kids..." Lelouch says before looking at the Door...Which opens and It is none other than their Mother..."Mommy!!" The Younger Brother shouts hugging the Green Haired Mother..."Hey Kazu, Be Careful I'm not that strong." She says before Lelouch looks at her..."Sweetie." Lelouch says before The Younger Brother glares at them "No...Mom and Dad stop being Lovey Dovey If you want to go to your room." The Younger Brother says before Lelouch looks at his Young Son..."Okay...We'll do that." Lelouch says while having his arm around their Mother...

_I have no Idea what her Real Name is...She's been called by her Code Name which are just Initials...Maybe Because The Anime and Even the Movie which is where they stopped making Code Geass Media...I bet they did that So her name will always remain a Mystery..._

After Suzaku drives Lelouch back home so he can sleep properly...Suzaku tosses Lelouch on his bed before driving back to his house...Lelouch wakes up again he looks through his window It's the Afternoon and He hears a Door open then Close...He gets up excited to see his Beloved Girl again..."She's Back..." Lelouch says smiling before looking at the Door...He hears dishes Washing so Lelouch opens his door to see C2 washing dishes before putting them in the Dishwasher..."Hey Sweetie." Lelouch says looking at the Green haired Beauty she smiles back and dries her hands before hugging Lelouch..."Hi There." She says still hugging Lelouch before Lelouch looks at her..."So How was your Trip?" Lelouch asks before She lets go and Thinks back on her trip..."It was long but I'm here now...Don't you want to hang out together?" C2 asks before kissing Lelouch's Cheek..."Yeah...Hey Honey Will I be a Bad Father if we're married?" Lelouch asks before She shakes her head and puts her hand on his cheek..."You'll be a Great Father Lelouch...but I fear our Son's Powers will be nearly Uncontrollable." She says before Lelouch looks at her..."I don't know about that...Our Son will definitely have Psychokinesis The Powers to Control Stuff with One's Mind, Our Other Son will be Pyrokinetic...with the Power to Control Heat, Make Fire Vanish Permanently...Burn People...but I prefer my Son with Esper Powers." Lelouch says before looking at his Beloved Girl..."I know that You will love Both...Hey I didn't know you were studying 'Mind' 'POWERS'." She replies before Lelouch looks at her..."Come on I'm trying to learn something new Everyday." Lelouch says before kissing her...Lelouch then goes back to his room and goes to sleep...She goes to his room and closes the door...

_Lelouch's Dream..._

The Younger Brother Lekazu and The Older Brother Sukayo were driving in a Car Suzaku made...but they are surrounded by 16 Cops out to hunt them down dead...The Younger Brother Notices this and glares at Sukayo..."Sukayo...We can't let them get us." The Younger Brother says before The Older Son sighs and rests his forehead onto the Steering Wheel...before leaning back in shame..."You know, that Day...In the Warehouse...The Day Dad was shot in the Arm, I think about it Everyday, and I would give anything to change what happened but I can't...I'm sorry for my mistakes, I tried my best...I swear." The Older Brother says before the Younger Brother looks at his Brother..."Sukayo..." The Younger Brother says before looking at him..."But You were the one with the real power...and you know how to use it now. You're not a Kid anymore...If we surrender, They will separate us Kazu...and If that happens...Promise me that...You will be strong...Be brave...be a fighter, Little Bro...like you already are." The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother shakes his head..."Don't Say that!, Let's just get out of here..." The Younger Brother replies before looking at The Older Brother..."Whatever happens...Always Remember that You're Lekazu Britannia..." The Older Brother says before the Younger Brother shakes his head..."I hate Promises!, I'll try..." The Younger Brother says before The Older Brother lets go of him..."So..." The Young Boy says before looking at his Older Brother..."How does the Childhood of the Kinetic Brothers End?" The Younger Brother asks before The Older Brother turns around looking forward...The Older Brother sighs and looks in front of him Determined..."They make it back home......" The Older Brother says as Kazu nods in agreement..."Be Careful..." His Older Brother says as The Young Bro looks at The Older Brother in slight confusion before nodding complying his suggestion...The Young Boy then opens the passenger seat door slides through it then closes it gently...He then walks firmly to the 10 Cops...The Cop with the Megaphone looks at the Young Boy believing him to be surrendering...but little did he know that The Young Boy was not really giving up..."You're Safe, Kayo...Just GET out of the Car...Like your Brother." The Cop says as The Young Kinetic Boy walks slowly in front of the Car...stepping forward a little more...The Young Boy shakes his arms a little bit in preparation...before shaking his arms again while tilting his head with Killing Intent from his eyes...The Young Boy then blinks...The 4 Cops from the 16 Cop Army...advance slowly towards the Young Kinetic Son...Camera Panning to The Kinetic Brothers...The Older Brother nods towards the Younger Brother who is staring back at him before turning around...as he blinks his eyes once again They Turn light Blue...Kazu's Hair begins to sway quickly...Kazu closes his now Light Blue Glowing Eyes...he re positions his right foot back and steps slight forward with his left foot readying a Fighting Stance...pebbles rising and swirling from his feet...The Young Boy slightly stands firmly while the Camera slowly spins 180 Counter clockwise...The Camera closes up on Kazu's Semi-Closed Fist...As the Camera Zooms out slowly the Young Boy raises his right arm back...and suddenly pushes his palm forward...He Psychically pushes a Portion of Wind at the Cop sending him backwards in the air killing him...Another Cop backs away from the Momentum of the Wind and Power from the Young Kinetic..."WHAT THE?!!" The Cop shouts in shock before hesitating on attacking the kid due to fear...The Now Light Blue Eyed Psychokinetic withdraws his right arm and thrusts his right arm once again pushing a Gale of Wind at the Said Cop which sends him backwards in the air killing him when he lands on the ground...The 2 Cops in front of the Car also freak out so they click their Pistols..."SHOOT!!, SHOOT!!!!" The Cops demand before the 2 Officers shoot their pistols but The Young Kinetic Boy raises his hands producing a Gigantic White Transparent Barrier against the Bullets vaporizing them...while doing a Psycho Barrier The Young Brother steps forward slightly...The Cop Commander becomes shocked at the sudden shooting..."WHAT?!!, I said Don't shoot...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??" The Cop Commander says as the Camera pans to the Younger Brother slowly walking forward with his Psycho Barrier to close the Gap between the Bullets and the Guards...all 16 Cops start shooting all their Firearms then Camera aiming to the Zoomed out Younger Brother who vaporizes the Bullets which manages to miss the Car...successfully protecting the Car and his Older Brother...Being Zoomed in a Panned 180 Clockwise...The Younger Brother shakes his Hands Horizontally still holding up the Barrier...Since his left hand starts to twitch Kazu finally raises his left arm back and Thrusts his Right Arm throwing the Barrier at the 2 Cops Sending them back to the ground killing them...Kazu suddenly lowers his right arm before raising his left arm...The Young Boy then withdraws his Left arm once again and Pushes his Right Arm Forward...which causes The Cop cars and Tanks to Crack and flip over...while killing 2 Cops once again...The Young Boy turns right slowly after destroying the Vehicles...The Cop Commander pulls out his own type of Pistol aiming at the Young Kinetic...but before He has a chance to shoot sees the Kinetic Boy raise his Left Arm while withdrawing his Right Arm...then pulling back his Left Arm to Thrust his Right Arm forward...The Large Portion of Smoke and Wind is launched at the Commander...Spinning both Cop Cars flipping over and violently dragging the Commander through a Cop Car's Window killing him...Kazu suddenly turns 180 Counter Clockwise staring in front of the Hood of Sukayo's Car...Shaking his twitching arms again...The Young Boy finally re positions his right leg forward...Upon Sensing the Last 2 Cops Behind the Car...The Young Boy now Curls his fists together before lowering his fists then straightening them before curving them the Young Psychokinetic suddenly raises both his hands horizontally in opposite directions...Creating a Gigantic Psychokinetic Explosion on the Ground the 2 Cops are Standing on which flips both Cop Cars over but also ripping the Concrete rock on the ground that was also Destroyed...The Two Cop Cars smash downwards breaking killing both Cops...The Older Brother looks back at the Destruction before turning back looking at his front window smiling...The Young Boy staring back at his Older Brother once more before turning around 180 Clockwise...The Young Boy's Eyes still glowing Blue he decides to tilt his head upwards slightly...while walking forward slightly...The Young Boy withdraws both of his hands and raises both arms then walking forward...before The Young Psychic shakes both of his Hands horizontally...Firearms on the ground start to push away from the Immense seemingly Unbeatable Power coming from the Psychokinetic Child...The Young Boy now Off Screen Spinning the Glass and pushing away cars simultaneously...The Young Psychokinetic now shaking his fists one last time before lowering his arms that he raises horizontally in a Low Angle...which sends a Shockwave on the ground with Vibrating Psychokinetic Pulse that Tears the Ground slightly and then all Cars and Tank fly in the air before crashing into the ground causing the Glass and People to also spread away...But Also His Immense Powers smashed open the Gate to their City...The Young Boy's Hair starts to slow down It's Swaying and his Light Blue Eyes slowly reverts to his Normal Chocolate Brown Eyes...The Young Brother looks back at his Older Brother...The Confused Older Brother then looks back at his Younger Brother before smiling...The Older Brother reaches for the Passenger Seat door for his Younger Brother...The Brown Eyed Younger Brother looks once more at the Destruction he has created before turning back walking back to the Car...The Younger Brother after heading to the door of the Car...he opens it and heads back into the Car...The Older Brother helps him up into the Car before patting him on the back...The Younger Brother then looks up at the Older Brother..."We can go now." The Younger Brother declares nodding his hand before closing the Car Door...The Older Brother nods as well at the Younger Brother..."Yeah, Let's go home..." The Older Brother says before Driving the Car...The Car drives through bumpy concrete due to the Damage Lekazu created...The Young Boy looks back through the window of the Damage he's done...with a Angrily Disappointed expression...he then expresses a Proud expression on his face signalling that he's not bothered by what he has done...The Young Brother then nods his head in Victory...before stretching out his right arm which his Older Brother Grabs with his own right arm...The Car drives towards and they are about 6400 meters away from their Family House...

_Lelouch Reality_

Lelouch wakes up before shaking his head..."WHAT WAS ALL THAT DESTRUCTION FOR?!!" Lelouch asks before looking around to see the Two Sons were still not born yet and He was indeed looking at Reality..."Ok...My Second Son is going to be one hell of a Warrior, Those Powers..." Lelouch says before putting his hand on his forehead...Lelouch sits up to sit on his bed looking at the Drawings..."I just hope my prediction will come true." Lelouch says before laying down on his bed once again...Suzaku for the second time slams his door open..."Lelouch!!, Wake up...We got your Celebration Presents..." Suzaku says before dragging Lelouch outside but he pushes him back "OK!, OK!, Let me get dressed..." Lelouch says before Suzaku glares at him before slamming the door again...Lelouch finally wears a Black T Shirt and Blue Jeans with some Black Shoes...He heads outside to drive to Suzaku's House...The People just came back and Suzaku greets him pulling him into the house..."Hey Man...Don't Worry We got everything." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him...Lelouch looks at the Purchased Letter Cards...with Hearts...He opens Kallen's First which red..."Lulu, I didn't know you were Immortal...But I guess you just got it so...I never wrote these letters before so...By Your Friend Kallen Kouzuki." Lelouch reads before smiling and he picks up another letter card...which is From Suzaku himself..."Lulu, I can't believe you survived the Sword Stab I gave you...Wow You're still alive after all this time...wait you were revived...So I can't say...but Now You're Immortal like Kallen I'm not very good at writing Cards." Lelouch reads before he reads the Last Letter which is from Ohgi..."Lulu, I'm glad that you got resurrected...but Now It doesn't really matter since you're Immortal now...By The Way Me, Kallen, Villetta and other Black knights have gone for a Mission...we will not be able to see you and Suzaku...Have Fun you Two." Lelouch reads before looking at Suzaku..."You didn't tell me about the Mission." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him "Yeah It was very Important...They will return here in 10 Hours, So Let's do something Together." Lelouch says before looking at two Blank Paper Sheets...Lelouch starts drawing Ohgi's First son with Brown Spiky hair He writes down Electrokinesis in the Power Brackets...He writes down Kinetic Human beside a Species Bracket..."Age: 6-16, Brother: Ikura...Friends: Sukayo, Lekazu...Awakened his powers after seeing his Father get beat up by Thugs." Lelouch reads looking at the Drawing before Suzaku looks at him..."Are you trying to Predict what Ohgi's Son is going to look like?, If you keep doing that You might foresee the whole future...I don't think you're predicting anything." Suzaku says laughing before Lelouch growls at him in annoyance...before drawing Ohgi's Second Son Ikura who draws the Young Kinetic Human...with Psychokinesis/Electrokinesis in Power Brackets..."Psychokinesis Too?, Like my Son." Lelouch says before Suzaku takes the Drawings on puts them on the Table..."I'll give these to Villetta and Ohgi...Don't Touch them." Suzaku says before looking at Lelouch "So...While we wait Do you want to do anything?" Suzaku asks before Lelouch looks at him and smirks..."I got a idea..." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him and pulls out Video Games..."Good Idea." Suzaku says before Lelouch gets confused "I wasn't THINKING ABOUT VIDEO GAMES!!, OH BLAST IT!" Lelouch shouts before grabbing a Controller...Suzaku and Lelouch play GTA 5 Together by the time they turn off the Xbox the Team arrives at the Door..."That was a long and Tiring Mission People." Ohgi says walking tiredly into the House before Kallen looks at him "Don't Be Such a Loser...It wasn't that bad." Kallen says before sitting down on the Couch..."I heard your Girlfriend came back from her Trip...I talked with her and She fell asleep in your family house." Kallen says before Lelouch looks at her..."Yeah You'll be even more annoyed when you have to Look after my 2 Sons...with Kinesis Powers." Lelouch says before looking at Villetta who walks around to find two Drawings..."Who has these Drawing Skills?" Ohgi asks confused picking up the Drawings of Young Boys..."Lelouch I didn't know you were an Artist." Ohgi says before looking at Lelouch before he nods and shakes his head..."I thought your Sons would look that Handsome and Cute, Maybe they will." Lelouch says before Ohgi looks at him "I hope my sons look Adorable...but If I get lucky My sons might be my two Cool Boys...Kinetic Part still creeps me out tho." Ohgi says before Lelouch looks at him..."Kinetic is just Elements with your Mind type Powers, No Big Deal...but I would be stupid If I predicted by writing Evil will destroy the World." Lelouch says before Ohgi backs away in relief..."That's a Relief..." Ohgi says before Tamaki looks at Lelouch and Suzaku..."So You hope to have a Kid...To have these Psychokinesis Whatever so He can move things with his Mind?, Don't you realize how Overpowered that Sounds...I've hear Overpowered Brother but an Overpowered Son is crossing the line!!" Tamaki says before Suzaku looks at him "Hey Calm Down. That Overpowered Son would save the world." Lelouch says before looking at the Trembling Tamaki on the Couch..."Lelouch...I know that your Sons will be very Cool and Unique, but They definitely have something you don't..." Kallen says before Lelouch backs away and sits on the couch confused "They Don't Have a Geass or the Code?" Lelouch asks before Kallen looks at him..."Yeah They Won't Because Who needs Abilities when Your Sons got these crazy Powers?" Kallen asks smiling before Suzaku looks at her..."That Sounds Shady, Cheesy and Corny at the Exact Same time." Suzaku says before sitting at the Table..."IF THEY GOT CRAZY POWERS CAN WE RUN AWAY THAT'S THE MIND POWERS THAT CAN BLOW UP A HOUSE WITH THE KID'S MIND GUYS!!!" Tamaki shouts still freaking out but Suzaku slaps him shutting him up "Stop Exaggerating, Mr. Scaredy Cat!" Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at the ground..."Suzaku I'm telling you If This kid can Close doors with a Wave of his hand, Then Smash lights with the blink of his eyes, Rip the Ground with the punch of his Fist, Don't get me started if he can Break a House with the Wave of his Hands...a Son with powers to literally slam a Human Being and float them up in the air with the Thrust of his Palm I'm telling you...WHY WOULD YOU WANT A DANGEROUS OVERPOWERED SON?!!!" Tamaki shouts before Ohgi slaps him to shut him up "That's Enough!, No Worries I'm sure Lelouch's Sons will be nice people excluding the Kinetic Powers." Ohgi says before picking up the Kinetic Human poster..."I'm starting to Like this Kinetic Human stuff." Ohgi says before The Team goes back to their home before Suzaku hugs Lelouch before Escorting him out "Ok...Lelouch bye!, Have a Good Night." Suzaku says before pushing him out the Door The Team separate to their Respective Homes....driving back, Lelouch decides to Drive back home since he sees the Moon Sky...When He arrives back he doesn't see his Beloved Girlfriend..."Oh She head to shopping again." Lelouch says before heading to his bed room to sleep...but he lays on his pillow looking at his room ceiling..."Will I be a Good Dad?" Lelouch asks before closing his eyes finally sleeping...

_To Be Continued...Man That was awesome...Sorry for the Foreshadow Scenes of Lekazu and Sukayo but They are just Visions of Things to happen in the Future when these Brothers are actually Born...Kinetic Humans are more like Espers...Kinetic Humans are just Humans with Supernatural Powers Crazy Right?, Lelouch is not a Kinetic Human He's just a Human...I asked Fans if Geass is a Power or a Ability and they said something like It is a Eye Ability claimed to be a Supernatural Power but Is not or It was Mistranslated by the Sunrise Creators...I promise you there will be more Romance in the Next Chapter but The Love Story will continue after their married...I will say one thing...Chapter 3 Is where Pregnancy happens and the Kinetic Brothers are born...The Drawings are a Foreshadow of the Future as well...Yeah Lelouch in Chapter 3 Ends up calling his First Son Sukayo and his Second Son Lekazu...The Kinetic Humans will awaken their powers but in different ways...I'm not giving you any spoilers...and Fans If I catch you going salty because I added a Genre of the Anime that was not there and you say NO NO NO IT'S NOT A SUPERNATURAL SHOW BECAUSE IT ISN'T NARUTO, MOB PSYCHO OR DRAGON BALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING CORRUPTING THE SHOW JUST BECAUSE THEY STOPPED MAKING IT YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE YOUR OWN CONTINUATION OF CODE GEASS WITH SUPERNATURAL GENRE??!! Dude Calm Down just because the Sunrise Creators stop making it doesn't mean I should just quit writing this no...Code Geass is my Second Favorite Anime well no...I have a lot of Favorite Anime...One Punch Man isn't that good...but It's ok...Sonic X i didn't really like...I'll see you in the Next Chapter._


	2. Lelouch's Beloved Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch decides to spend the time he can with his Girlfriend to make it up to her, Although He still starts thinking about a 2 year Future where Kinetic Humans come into existence as Human Sons with Supernatural Powers relating to the Mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah That's What Code Geass calls Espers...Kinetic Humans...Sorry for going from Geass and The Code to MARVEL AND ANIME POWERS!!!, Just why did Sunrise have to go Nope after Lelouch Resurrection movie then They stopped making Media of it...It's like a Short Series or Something...The Anime could've had Supernatural Potential...So Yes This Series is a Continuation of Code Geass since They never bothered to finish it...

_I really need to start using her name more...You know his Love Interest the Canon One...I swear I'll use her name more in this Chapter...instead of just hiding her name with She and Her...Can't Believe her Real Name was never Revealed like It was meant to be a Mystery..._

_Lelouch P.O.V_

Lelouch sits up but he covers his eyes after seeing the Sunlight hit him which causes him to lay on his bed and cover his body with his Blanket..."Go Away Sunlight!, Sunlight hurts..." Lelouch says before the Sun becomes less bright He gets up and sits on his bed still staring at his Drawings of his Kinetic Sons...He hears the door open and close...Lelouch puts on his clothes before opening the door and walks out..."If that's you Suzaku I'm gonna..." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him confused "Oh Good Morning, She's still not back from Shopping yet but She will be in 10 Minutes." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him..."I bet you rather hang out with your Girlfriend than Hang Out with me." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him "I would like both." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him confused before he looks at the Extra Rooms...Suzaku goes inside a Room that is Half Green through the Entrance, Half Red for the Room and Half Blue for the Walls..."That's Kazu's Room I figured that I just made a room just In case so He can sleep...and It's next to the room in front of it...Kayo's Room." Lelouch says before Suzaku enters the room in front of it which is entirely Blue and Red..."Their Rooms looks cool." Suzaku says before Lelouch nods in agreement then they hear the Entrance Door open and Close..."She's Back already?" Lelouch asks before heading back to his room and Suzaku leaves out the door walking past the Green Haired Beauty..."Suzaku!!" Lelouch shouts before running after him and looking at him at his Car..."Are you going Shopping Too?" Lelouch asks before Suzaku looks back at him still walking to his Car..."No I'm going home...I'm too tired, Have Fun with Your Future Wife." Suzaku says before driving away to his house before Lelouch heads back inside his room still thinking about How Much Chaos his Psychokinetic Son would do in 2 Years the Day he is born...The Green Haired Girl follows Lelouch and sits beside him on his bed "Do you think I'll be a Good Mom?, If My kids hate me...What would I do?" She asks before Lelouch holds her hand affectionately and looks at her Dark Gold Eyes..."You'll do Fine as a Mother...I'll try my best to be a Good Father too." Lelouch says before kissing her and she kisses back before Lelouch pulls back he then twiddles his thumbs in Nervousness..."If I fail as a Father and My Kids start to hate me...I don't know what would fix that." Lelouch says before She lays on his left shoulder and he embraces her...He caresses her long green hair with his hand..."You're Right...I should try my best." Lelouch says before he lets go of her gently brushing a strand of green hair behind her ear...Lelouch then kisses her again before pulling back...She hugs him and looks at him..."I'm going to spend all the time I can with you Today." Lelouch says before She blushes and smiles before kissing his cheek..."That's Sweet...Sweet of you." She says before hugging Lelouch once again he embraces her..."I would do anything to make you happy, Love." Lelouch says before she blushes under his arms...the Two fall asleep together while caressing each other...

_Lelouch's Dream..._

The Younger Brother and Older Brother now Grown up to 16 Age...Hang out outside of their School...The Once Young Brother now 16 is looking at his Older Brother's Drawing through his Sketchbook...The Older Lekazu now looking at his Older Brother smiles but when he sees some Thugs confront him...The Psychokinetic walks over to the Situation and widens his eyes turning them Light Blue...staring at Them he Psychically pushes 2 Thugs back onto the ground...Their Leader who holds a Pistol towards his Older Brother get confused and points it at the Kinetic Human only to be Psychically Restrained by The Psychokinetic The Kinetic Human Breaks his arm then lifts him up in the air with his light blue eyes...his Older Brother now 17 looks as his brother levitates the Guy...before staring at him Menacingly before shaking his head to the side Shoving him to the ground...The 3 Thugs run away and The Older Brother pats his Brother's Back...The older Kazu now crossing his arms watches as The Older Sukayo opens the door...The Two relax on a Bench with drinks brought by Kayo which is Soda Bottles...They look out into the Sun before they put their arm around each other...looking at the Sun...Before Getting up and the 17 Year Old Brother now Driving a Car...Drives him and his 16 Year old Brother back home...When they head home...The Older Brother walks inside through the Family House's Door...Lelouch hugs his now Older Sons..."You've gotten tall..." Lelouch says before The 17 Year Old Brother looks at him..."Yeah...It's been 1 Year after I defeated Schneizel." The 16 Year old Brother replies before Lelouch looks at him..."Yeah...more like 3 Years...Dad You haven't grown old." The 17 Year Old Pyrokinetic says before looking at Lelouch..."I'm Immortal that's why." Lelouch says before The Brothers look at him..."We knew that." The Psychokinetic says before The Pyrokinetic goes to bed..."I'm going to go somewhere...I'll be back." The Psychokinetic says before Lelouch waves at him "Have Fun!, Be Careful..." Lelouch says as he sees his Psychokinetic Son walk out of the Door...The Psychokinetic Son drives his Car to head to the Beach...Upon Getting there He decides to use Sukayo's Sketchbook to Draw some Pictures as he does so...3 High School students around Kazu's Age approach him they Possessed Weapons...the First Guy had a Bat and The Second Guy had a Switch knife, The Third Guy had a Metal Pipe..."Hey The Beach is Empty Go Back Home you PUNK!!" The Guy shouts before The Psychokinetic looks at him "I'm warning you, Leave me alone or You'll regret it." The Psychokinetic warns before The 3 Students walk towards him "Someone Thinks he's Tough!, Let's Beat him down...Watch who you're talking to you freak!" The Guy says before laughing and the Guy with the Switch knife walks towards the Psychokinetic but he stares at him pushing him back Psychically before He stares at the Student with the Bat pushing him away as well...The Guy with the Metal Bat Freaks out and pulls out his Pistol but The Psychokinetic walks towards the Guy with his Light Blue eyes and swaying hair...redirecting his Pistol to his Chin with the Intention to Kill him...but The Guy becomes scared and begs for mercy...The Psychokinetic sarcastically smirks before walking past him and He Psychically makes him kill himself...After Killing the Three Bullies He leaves the Beach...The Psychokinetic Heads home by driving his Car...

_Lelouch Reality_

Lelouch wakes up beside his Asleep Girlfriend before he sits up to caresses her with his right arm slightly tickling her She smiles..."I'll let you sleep...Sorry." Lelouch says before getting dressed and opening the door...Lelouch then opens the door and drives his car the Store...He goes to the Ring Aisle to find the Perfect Ring...Lelouch picks out a Ring with a Ruby on it..."3.99$" Lelouch says before paying for the Ring and keeping the Box driving home and he puts it on the Table...Lelouch then drives over to Suzaku's house and knocks on his door...Suzaku opens the door and looks at him..."Hey What is in your Pocket?" Suzaku asks before Lelouch covers his mouth and drags him into the house..."I'm proposing." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him..."Really?, You want to have Kids Right Now?" Suzaku asks before Lelouch looks at him..."I don't know!, I just want to get Married..." Lelouch says before Suzaku looks at him..."It's too early to be Proposing to her, Are You Sure you're ready?" Suzaku asks before looking at Lelouch looks at him..."Ok I'm not but seriously..." Lelouch says before looking at him..."Like If You're not ready to Propose and Get Engaged to Marriage...Then Just wait til you have the Courage." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him..."You're right..." Lelouch says before looking at Suzaku "If you do 2 years later...You'll be taking care of Two Kinetic Kids." Suzaku says before Lelouch looks at him...Lelouch looks at him and opens the door to head to his Car and Drives off "Remember what I said!!" Suzaku says waving his hand at Lelouch before He drives home..."Welcome Back Sweetie." She says before hugging Lelouch before he Embraces her the Two Pull back...Lelouch walks inside his room before looking at her who follows him..."I don't know if I should get Engaged now with a Wedding Ring, I feel weird when I'm thinking about Marriage." Lelouch says before looking at her who sits beside him..."If You're ready There's no way I would Refuse...I want to stay with you forever." She says while she puts her hand on his cheek..."I did tell you that I would spend more time with you so We should go Shopping." Lelouch says before She looks at him..."Yeah...You did say that." She says before she changes her clothes and Lelouch also changes clothes to his Usual Casual Outfit...The Two Drive to a Nearby Mall to buy clothes for their Son...Lelouch finds a Red 6-11 Shirt and a Ages 6-11 Blue Shorts...He also finds White Stripped Black Shoes that are All Ages...Lelouch buys the Outfit while paying before looking for a Purple Shirt and Black Shorts...The Two drive back to their House and They look at the stuff they buyed..."This would look great on our Sons." Lelouch says holding out Shirts, Shorts and Their Shoes...Lelouch lays on his bed to sleep...

_Lelouch's Dream..._

The Younger Brother and Older Brother go Grocery shopping with their Father Lelouch..."Sausages..." The Young Boy says while Psychically picks up a Sausages pack..."Mom wanted Chicken." The Older Brother says before picking up a Chicken pack before Their Father separates them "Stop Arguing everyday!" Lelouch says before looking at the Two Boys..."Fine." The Young Boy says before looking at Lelouch...After getting all the Ingredients with Kazu's Powers...Lelouch pays and they Drive home..."Hey Dad What are we making?" The Young Boy asks before The Older Brother slaps him on the back of his head..."Dude!, Stop asking..." The Older Brother says before The Younger Brother looks at him..."Jerk." The Young Boy says before crossing his arms...when they get home They go to their room...The Older Brother is sleeping but The Young Boy sneaks in his Brother's Room...he then crouches down getting something from one of Kayo's Boxes...Kayo catches him..."No Way!, You Little Brat..." his Older Brother says before The Young Boy runs away..."Kazu!, Get BACK OVER HERE, NOW!!" The Older Brother shouts before getting up from his bed throwing off his earbuds and opening the door...but he can't find the Young Boy...After Looking Everywhere...The Young Boy runs from a Secret Room but The Older Brother grabs his arm..."Whoa!, Hold on..." The Older Brother says before the Young Boy starts to shake his Brother's Grip off..."Let go!, STOP IT!" The Young Boy whines before The Older Brother grabs his right arm and headlocks him..."Dude!, I told you to STAY out of my room..." The Older Brother says before nudging his head with his fist..."OW!!" The Young Boy whines before trying to break his headlock grip..."That Hurts!" The Young Boy whines before The Older Brother looks at him..."Yeah!, I'm not Messing Around Anymore..." The Older Brother says before grabbing both his arms releasing him from his headlock..."Are you listening Now?, Thou shall not ENTER Thy Brother's Room!!" The Older Brother uses his Young Bro's own arms to slap and punch himself...The Young Boy crashes backwards onto a Shelf breaking a Trophy..."WATCH OUT Man!" His Older Brother says before the Young Boy glares at him pointing at him "You Started IT!, Idiot." The Young Boy says before Lelouch overhears and walks over to the situation..."Again?!!, What's going on here?" Lelouch asks angrily before The Older Brother glares at the Young Boy..."You proud of yourself?" The Brother asks before The Younger Brother glares at him "STOP IT!" The Young Brother says before Lelouch raises his hands "Enough!, Sukayo what happened?, NOW!!" Lelouch asks before The Older Brother points at his room..."Dad!, I TOLD Him NOT to come into my room...He NEVER Listens..." The Older Brother looks at his Father before The Younger Brother looks at his Father as well..."He got mad, and...and...Uh...He hit me and Broke the Trophy!!" The Older Brother says before looking at The Young Boy..."ENOUGH!!, I'm getting tired of this...Jeez." Lelouch says before looking at the Damaged Trophy before looking at The Older Brother..."You are working my last nerve this week, This is MY house too...Not Your Playground." Lelouch says before The Young Brother goes back to his room..."I didn't do anything!!" The Older Brother says before Lelouch nods "Mmm-hmm...Let's Talk." Lelouch says before The Older Brother growls and turns away "Ugh...This is SO STUPID!" The Older Brother says before walking to his room and kicks a Book underneath his Bed..."It's Nonsense!!" The Older Brother says before laying on his bed..."OK!!, You sure taught that book a lesson...Are you Done?, Hmm?" Lelouch asks before The Older Brother pounds his pillow..."Like You'll ever believe me, Kazu's always right..." The Older Brother says before Lelouch looks at him..."Please?" Lelouch asks before The Older Brother moves so his father can sit down..."Kayo...Take it easy on him...That Little Brat is just a Kid..." Lelouch says before The Older Brother looks at him..."But I always look out for him and He keeps going into my room...Even you told him He's just...SPOILED." The Older Brother says before Lelouch shakes his head "So Were you..." Lelouch says before looking at The Older Brother..."And You had 2 Weeks of being spoiled before you had to share toys with your Brother...He's a Britannian Right?" Lelouch asks before The Older Brother looks at him and nods..."Half Japanese because Adoptive Uncle Suzaku." The Older Brother says before Lelouch looks at him..."Yeah I know." Lelouch before he begins to walk to the room door before he turns backwards..."I'm Proud of you Kayo..." Lelouch says before closing the door...

_Lelouch's Engagement reality_

Lelouch wakes up beside his Beloved Girl...who wakes up beside him..."Good Morning." Lelouch says before looking at her who lays on his chest..."Morning, My love." She says before Lelouch looks at her and caresses her once again...Lelouch then pulls the Ring Box out of his pocket...and kneels...She gets surprised so she covers her mouth..."Will you...Marry me?" Lelouch asks before She cries tears of Joy and Hugs him...before He puts the Ring on her Finger...

_The Wedding..._

Suzaku Drives Kallen, Lelouch and The Other Black knights in the Wedding..."Congratulations Man!, You managed to Propose..." Suzaku says before Lelouch nods at him "Yeah...I'm very Excited." Lelouch says before opening the door to the Wedding he sits down on the Benches before The Wedding Starts...

_After Marriage..._

Lelouch drives back home before heading into his room to see his now Wife sleep on his bed...She wakes up..."So Do you want 2 Kids now?" She asks before Lelouch looks at her..."One at a Time, Don't Push yourself...but Yes..." Lelouch says before She kisses him and he embraces her before the Two pull back blushing...Lelouch goes into the Kids's Rooms..."This Family is going to be one of a Kind..." Lelouch says before looking at his Youngest Son's Room...and his Future Older Son's Room...His Wife then comes out of his room and kisses him..."I'm So Glad We met...I love you so much." She says before Lelouch looks at her..."heh...I love you too." Lelouch says before kissing her before The Two Pull back..."But Taking care of Two Kinetic Kids will be quite Hard...What If They Don't listen to me, But Whatever..." Lelouch says before his Wife looks at him and eats an apple..."You'll be fine...I never was a Mother Before..." She says before she embraces Lelouch...His Wife starts to feel pain in her Stomach..."Ow...It hurts." She says before Lelouch looks at her..."Are you OK?" Lelouch asks before he sees her stomach forming a Baby inside of it..."We have to get you to a Room." Lelouch says before He holds her hand and goes to her Room...Positions her onto the Bed..."Ow!, Help me..." She says in pain before Lelouch holds her hand..."Honey...Just Push." Lelouch says before holding her hand..."Didn't Know The Kids would come out..." Lelouch says before looking at her...

_Looks like their Sons Sukayo and Lekazu are coming out...She ate for two so...I'm so Excited to See Lelouch's Supernatural Sons...The Kinetic Story Begins in Chapter 3 and Ohgi's Child will be given birth Off Screen next Chapter...Sukayo will obvious be born first and then Lekazu after the Psychokinetic...Lelouch will be a Good Father I promise..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you she was the Best Love Interest for Lelouch you Kallen and Lelouch shippers...I'm talking to you Lulu & Shirley Shippers TOO!!, Don't Be mad because The other Two Pairings are NON-CANON...Yeah Since Chapter 3 Pregnancy They will be married in this Chapter...and Yes Lelouch and other Original Main Characters will be Temporarily Protagonists for now until Chapter 3 where Their Kids are Protagonists with Powers because You like that Fans Don't you?, Yeah beginning in Chapter 3 You're gonna see things go flying and breaking the Awesome stuff...


	3. Birth of Kinetic Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being Married...Begins The Birth of the Two Kinetic Sons...choosing to Name the Kinetic Humans Sukayo and Lekazu...Little does Lelouch know of their Hidden Phenomenal Powers...Lekazu starts to realize his Psychokinetic Powers but also realizing how Deadly and Powerful they really are...Sukayo begins to Realize his Pyrokinetic Awakening...Lelouch suggests Lekazu and Sukayo to go to a Mysterious Kinetic Middle School which ends up being the Right School for the Two Boys but they meet another family of Two Boys named Ikura and Hakuru who also enroll in the School to Train Kinetic Powers...In Attempt to Apply Responsibilities for all of Lekazu's Immense Power Sukayo starts training the Young Psychokinetic to Control Kazu's Psychokinesis Powers, After Training Lekazu helps his Friend Mr. Ohgi by using Psychokinesis from the Bookshelf hurting him while Sukayo get him out, Upon learning of Kazu's Power Villetta becomes impressed of Lelouch's Child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Birth of Two Kids that are Powerful beings...I knew It was getting cool...Man yeah These two are the Main Protagonists for the Fanfic...but don't worry Supporting Characters will return...

_Damn Chapter 2 was Flunked...Can't Believe I didn't show her name...Kept using She and Her in Chapter 2...Sorry I just think her name initials sound really weird...Damn Sunrise for not revealing her real name...I really need to use her Initials C...2 more I promise for Chapter 4...Anyways Yes LEKAZU AND SUKAYO BEING BORN I AM SO EXCITED!!!_

_Lelouch P.O.V_

Lelouch looks at his In pain Wife on her bed..."You're going to be Ok!, You're doing fine...Just get the Baby out." Lelouch says holding her hand before he hears his Wife Scream again in pain...The Screaming finally stopped and a Baby comes out...Lelouch holds the new born Baby...He squeals I don't think He knows how to talk yet..."Who are you you little Cutie?, Daddy's Here..." Lelouch says before his Wife looks at her new born Son..."He's Cute." She says before Lelouch looks at him..."I'm going to name you Suhayo." Lelouch says before the Baby cries and shakes his head rejecting the Name..."Ok...How about Sukayo?" Lelouch asks before the Baby claps and laughs..."I think He likes his name." Lelouch says before setting down the Little One teaching him how to walk...The Baby learns how to walk after Lelouch let go...but he falls down so Lelouch catches him..."I still have to teach you how to Walk little One." Lelouch says before looking at the Baby before letting him sleep on the Couch...as Lelouch plays with his New born Son...Lelouch suddenly hears his Wife Scream again..."Not again!, ANOTHER ONE?!!" Lelouch shouts rushing back into the room before holding her hand again..."Is there Two Kids?" Lelouch asks before his in Pain Wife can't do anything apart from just nodding...After Suffering Labor for 2 Hours...The Second Baby Finally came out...Lelouch holds his Son in his arms and hands him to his Mother..."Hi Little One...You're cute." She says before Lelouch looks at the Baby his Mother gently hands the Child to her Husband..."You look cool Little one, You like that don't you...Don't you little Son." Lelouch says playfully before cradling the Baby in his arms before he looks at the Baby cross his arms and turns away..."Whoa...I see Attitude little one. I'm not going to hurt you...Daddy's a Nice guy." Lelouch says before carrying the Edgy Baby before he smiles and laughs..."What shall we call you?, I know Your name will be Lezuka." Lelouch says before the Impulsive Baby slaps his Father and turns away..."No?, Ok I'm sorry...How about...Lekazu?" Lelouch says before the Baby smiles and nods his head resting his head on his Father's Chest...Lelouch looks closer to the Baby's Light Blue Eyes...and his Hair which is light Black...his Hair is styled in a Spiky Unique like way...The Baby's Eyes suddenly turn back to their Cute Dark Brown eyes..."Whoa...What was that?, It switched from Brown to Blue." Lelouch thinks before looking at The Baby and helps him walk...The Baby unlike the Little Sukayo...Little Lekazu starts to float and Lelouch freaks out looking at the Flying Baby..."WHAT?!, Hey Come down little Boy...Come Down!" Lelouch shouts before the Little Lekazu falls down but his Father Catches him...Lelouch now freaked out carries the Second Baby and sets him down on beside the Little Sukayo..."Daddy...Papa...W-her Iz Ma Ma?" Sukayo asks not having that much speech...Lelouch realized that Sukayo currently has trouble pronouncing little Words..."Sukayo...say Where's...and Is..." Lelouch says trying to teach Sukayo the Words..."Where...Is...Mama?" Sukayo asks speaking slightly more fluent before Lelouch points at his Mother's Room..."She's very tired...Give Mommy a rest." Lelouch says before the Little Lekazu looks at the Little Sukayo..."Brother..." Lekazu says before the Little Sukayo backs away..."Is he...Brother?" Sukayo asks pointing at the Second Baby before Lelouch nods at him and puts his hands on both their shoulders..."Yes You two are Brothers." Lelouch says before looking at the little Boys who have started fighting..."You Stupid." Little Lekazu says before The Little Sukayo points at his Young Brother "No...Don't say Stupid, It is not nice." The Little Sukayo says before Lelouch breaks them up "Hey...It looks like you two can't Get along...Please You're Brothers no more fighting ok?" Lelouch asks before he looks as the Two Babies turn away from Each Other...Lelouch decides to carry the two different Boys to their Rooms...Lekazu likes his but Sukayo thinks his looks a little plain...Lelouch goes back to his Wife's Room and embraces her..."We're Parents now...What should we do?" Lelouch asks before looking at his Wife..."Heh...Well Maybe Raise them." The Wife says before Lelouch nods and kisses her...

_2 Years Later..._

Lekazu is now 6 and Sukayo now 7 are in their Rooms Doing Respective Stuff...Lelouch and his Wife are sleeping in their Respective Room...Lekazu sneaks into Sukayo's Room...while he is on his phone "Suzaku...I'm sorry I can't Come over to your house, My Dad told me to take care of my Brother...Bye." Sukayo says before hanging up on his phone before he sees Lekazu walks into his room..."SUKAYO!, Sukayo Who were you talking to?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo drags his arm closer to the exit of his room..."Get out of my room!, Kazu..." Sukayo says dragging Lekazu looks at him..."I was Just...Just." Lekazu says before being dragged by Sukayo out the door..."What Man?, Just Bugging me again when I told you 100 times to Knock?" Sukayo asks before letting go of his Young Brother's Arm..."But..." Lekazu says before Sukayo slams the door ignoring his Brother..."Yeah I know." Sukayo says before sitting on his bed thinking...Lekazu then sighs and glares at his Brother's Door..."Jerk." Lekazu says before walking back to his room..."Stupid Kayo, His Annoying Attitude...He doesn't have to be a Jerk." Lekazu says before his eyes turn Light Blue and objects start floating in his room before rumbling...Lekazu tries to turn off his Light Blue Eyes but they keep glowing and a Maelstrom of Psychokinetic Energy starts to Glow Blue Spinning all Objects around his room..."No!, Stop...I don't want to hurt anyone." Lekazu says before clenching his hands on his head before he yells in pain "DAD!!!" Lekazu shouts begging for help before his Door is slammed open by the Energy... Lelouch hears screaming from Lekazu's Room and wakes up to rush to his Room..."What's Going on?, Kazu?!...What are you doing?!!" Lelouch shouts before Lekazu looks at his Father with his Glowing Light Blue Eyes..."Dad Get Away from me...I don't know what I'm going to do...I don't want to hurt anyone." Lekazu says before Lelouch steps closer to try to Comfort his Son but Lekazu backs away looking at himself "Stay Away from me...Please Dad...I don't know what this is...Help me!" Lekazu says before Lelouch runs to Kazu hugging him before the Objects fly back downwards...Lekazu now crying in his Father's Arms..."It's Alright...It's Alright...I should've told you this Son." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "Tell me?, Tell What?" Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him and puts his hands on his shoulder before shaking his head..."You are a Kinetic Human My Boy." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks back at him..."Kinetic Human?, I...I have powers?" Lekazu says looking at his hands before Lelouch looks at him..."You had it when you were born." Lelouch says sitting on the bed with Lekazu before Lekazu looks at his father..."Your Mother and I have knew you were born with these Incredible Powers...that You were a Special Type of Human...Kazu...You are going to do many Amazing Things...and You'll learn to Help people, Save People and...Maybe even Save the World...With These Powers you will also need to learn the Danger and Horrifying Limits of your Powers...Control your Powers, If you want to Control your Powers then you need Responsibilities..." Lelouch says putting his arm around his Young Son..."Dad...Are you saying I had these powers for a Reason?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch shakes his head "Ok...Maybe I phrased it wrong...You need Responsibilities my Boy...Because with all this Powers needs to have some types of Responsibilities along the way...So people won't get hurt. You get What I mean..." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him and hugs him..."Thank you Dad...You're the Best." Lekazu says before Lelouch embraces him "You'll do Incredible Things My Son." Lelouch says as he embraces the Young boy before he heads out of his room..."Kazu...You'll be one kind of Warrior One Day, I Believe in you." Lelouch says before closing the door before Lekazu looks at his Mirror to see his Brown Eyes turn Light Blue and revert back..."I can do things...Dad Couldn't?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch opens Sukayo's Door..."Hey Kayo!, I heard you were very rude to Kazu...You don't have to be so uptight." Lelouch says before looking at Sukayo..."But Privacy Dad...I don't want him to mess up MY stuff, Ok...You're right I'm Sorry." Sukayo says before Lelouch looks at him sad before sitting on his bed..."You two are Brothers...It tears me apart to see you guys Fight, Remember You need to look after him..." Lelouch says before looks at Sukayo who nods his head "Yeah...Dad I hear you...I'll try to be a good Brother." Sukayo says before looking at his Father who leaves the room...Lelouch goes back to his now Wife's Room to see it Completely Empty..."She went shopping again, Nice..." Lelouch says before looking at his Bedroom door and sits on his own bed...Lekazu takes his Paper Sheet and Starts writing down names for him and Sukayo Duo name...

_Kazu's Duo Name List_

~~_Kinesis Bros (_ ~~ _Crossed)_

 ~~_Kinetic Relatives_ ~~ _(Crossed)_

 ~~_Brothers of Powers_ ~~ _(Crossed)_

 ~~_Sons of Powers (_ ~~ _Crossed)_

 ~~_Power of Brothers (_ ~~ _Crossed)_

 ~~_Brother Kinetic_ ~~ _(Crossed)_

_Kinetic Brothers (_ _Selected)_

Lekazu looks at his Paper Sheet and colors him and Sukayo's Figures with their Respective so Called Kinesis Powers..."Kinetic Brothers...The Best Duo Name." Lekazu says before Sukayo opens the door to Lekazu's Room "Kinetic Brothers!!, Really? That sounds lame..." Sukayo argues before Lekazu looks at him "Fine Mr. Lame..." Lekazu says before Sukayo glares at him angrily "No!, You're the one who sucks at Name Little...You Little...You Little Brat!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him "Shut Up!, You wannabe Punk!!" Lekazu shouts back before Sukayo glares at him but he remembers what his Dad said..."Hey Wait...Let's stop Fighting." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him..."Did Dad tell us to Get Along?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him "Yes you Little Brat, We've been fighting since we were Born." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him and nods..."Ok Big Brother..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him and puts his hand on his shoulder..."I'll take you outside to the streets..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him..."Really?, YES!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo waves him over then the Two go outside the House to walk to the City..."Tag and Run Lekazu!, If You catch me we'll play hide and seek." Sukayo says running off ahead before Lekazu smirks and runs after Sukayo he almost trips before he suddenly appears behind Sukayo and taps him..."What?!, You Teleported!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at his hand..."I did?" Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo who laughs..."Let's Play Hide and Seek now!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him and nods before running into a Warehouse far from their Home..."Ok Count to 10 and I'll hide..." Sukayo says before Lekazu sighs and covers his eyes to count..."1...2...3...4...5...6." Lekazu says before Sukayo runs behind a Large Box and Lekazu finished Counting then turns around "Ok!, Kayo You better not be cheating." Lekazu says before looking behind a Small Box but No Sukayo...Lekazu then looks around behind and in front of him but He didn't spot Sukayo anywhere..."Kayo!, Where Are you?...How Dare you Hide behind a good Hiding spot?" Lekazu asks before looking at a Large Box and spots Sukayo "Oh There you are!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him smiling "My Turn Kazu!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him smiling..."Ok!, I'll find a Better Hiding spot..." Lekazu says before running away from Sukayo but he looks back at him "I know where you're going..." Sukayo says before Lekazu stares back at his Brother and glares at him "HEY!!, Come on...You're Cheating!" Lekazu says before he looks back and sees another Figure in front of him...Lelouch steps forward looking at his Son..."You're not suppose to run out of the House without letting us know, Your Mom could've been worried." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him confused "Sorry Dad." Lekazu says looking down before Lelouch looks at him and smiles while patting his back "It's Alright Son, I'm not going to be hard on you...Let's go home then We'll get something to eat ok?, Kayo Follow along please." Lelouch says waving Sukayo over then Kayo nods before a Explosive Plasma Grenade is thrown into the Entrance of the Warehouse...Lelouch pushes both his Sons back before running inside..."Get DOWN!!" Lelouch shouts before The Trio is thrown back by the Explosion from the small Grenade...Lekazu and Sukayo fall down together before Lelouch is slammed against a Metal Crate..."Ow...Kazu!, KAYO!!" Lelouch shouts looking at his sons knocked down together struggling to get up before Lekazu looks at Sukayo..."Kayo!, Hide Now!!" Lekazu says before Kayo gets up and hides behind a Large Stack of Boxes...Lekazu runs to his Injured Father worried for his Safety "Dad!, Are you ok?" Lekazu asks before looking at his Father struggling to get up so he pulls him gently resting his back against the wall..."Dad...Why didn't you run back inside when the Grenade blew up?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him and gets up standing perfectly fine..."Kazu...Run!" Lelouch says before 5 Soldiers approach the normal Human looking at the Kinetic Human pulling out his Pistol..."Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia...We are here to Kill you and Take the Kinetic Son...Please Step away and We will spare you." The Soldier Commander says before Lelouch glares at them angrily..."I rather Die than to let you take my son." Lelouch replies bravely before The Soldier Commander smirks and points his Pistol at Lelouch's Left Arm..."Confidence Young Emperor...But You just signed up for your own Death." The Soldier Commander says before shooting Lelouch's Left arm causing him to scream and kneel in pain...Lekazu looks at his Injured Father and kneels beside him..."NO!!, DAD..." Lekazu says in anger before glaring at the Soldier Commander with his Glowing Light Blue Eyes..."Sorry Kinetic Kid, But Your Father has broke some rules of the Law...Your Dad has done quite a lot of Crimes...I'm Sorry Young Boy but He has to be punished." The Soldier Commander says before pointing the Pistol at the Kinetic Human..."If you want to die with him...I'll be glad to send you both to a Safe Heaven." The Soldier Commander says before Lekazu looks at his Injured father again and towards the stack of boxes..."Kayo!!, Help me..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his hand but no flame comes out of it..."I haven't awakened my powers." Sukayo says looking at his Powerless Untapped hand before Lekazu looks at his bleeding wound Father..."DAD!!, Let them take me...I'm the one they want...No...I have to kill them..." Lekazu says struggling to side with Murder or Side with Peace..."Kazu...Let them Kill me...Tell Your Mother that I was killed by the Soldiers..." Lelouch says before Lekazu angrily glares at his Father..."I won't Let you Die here...NO!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at him but he shakes his head "Kazu...I rather Sacrifice my freedom for you than to Let you be killed alone." Lelouch says before his now Enraged Son's Light Blue eyes start glowing with Electricity..."NO!!" Lekazu shouts before kneeling on the ground in rage glaring at the Soldiers..."HOW DARE YOU SHOOT MY DAD?!!, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" Lekazu shouts before The Soldiers aim their Pistols and Rifles at the Kid..."Sir?, Should we Kill the Kid as well?" another Soldier asks before The Soldier Commander looks at him "Yes...There's no need for him anymore." He replies before Lekazu gets up from his kneeling position...Lekazu clenches both his fists...and crosses them firmly..."LEAVE ME...AND MY DAD...ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lekazu shouts as Objects lift up and Metal Crates fly to each 5 Soldier...The Black Screen covers the Entire Murder Scene...and after fading from Black...Lekazu looks at his Injured Father still alive but shocked at seeing Lekazu's Powers...Lekazu looks at the broken metal Crates seeing the Victims under the Crates bleeding corpses...Lekazu kneels looking at his Victims..."They were Crushed...by those Metal Crates?, Is this my Power...I was the one who threw the Crates at them...This was all me?, So I'm one of the...Kinetic...Humans?" Lekazu asks in shock looking at the Dead Bodies crushed under the Metal Crates...Lelouch gets up holding his wound so he looks at the Stack of Boxes "Kayo!!, Come out..." Lelouch says before Sukayo comes out of his hiding spot and covers his mouth seeing his Father's Wound..."What Happened to your ARM?!!" Sukayo asks as he looks at Lelouch's left arm bleeding..."One of them Shot me..." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at the now Unconscious Lekazu...Sukayo rushes to his Motionless Brother and tries to slap him awake but he is unable to respond..."Kazu...Kazu, KAZU!!, COME ON!!!, WE...HAVE TO GO...NOW!!!" Sukayo shouts before carrying his Younger Brother in his arms and running with his Father who heads in the back seat because of his wound...Sukayo drives the Car...The Car Drives away all the way back home...

_After The Incident..._

Sukayo continues to Drive the Car he Parks it to their Family House before helping his Father into the House due to his Wound...Sukayo then carries his Brother to his Room resting him on the bed...Sukayo helps his Father go to his room before rushing into the Cupboards to pull out Bandages...Sukayo wraps the White Bandages around Lelouch's Wound..."Thank God It only grazed you." Sukayo says before sitting on his Father's Bed..."I got lucky...but He did almost kill me...If I didn't have Kazu's Power on my side." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at his Injured father..."Dad, You can rest I'll ask Kazu about the Kinetic Powers..." Sukayo says before his Father nods and rests in his bed for more healing...Sukayo goes inside Kazu's Room looking at him awakened..."Kayo...What did I do to those Soldiers?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo sits in front of him kneeling..."Well You killed them...with your Powers...How did you do that?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him while sitting..."My Eyes turned Light Blue and then It happened...Metal Crates flew into the Soldiers and killed them...I think It was something that caused the Explosion, So...Dad was right...I do have Kinetic Powers." Lekazu says pulling his legs towards his chest looking at Sukayo who puts his hand on his left shoulder..."But Don't Worry Brother...With Great Power comes Great Responsibilities...So I'll help you." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him..."Thank you. Kayo..." Lekazu says hugging Sukayo as he embraces him and heads back to his room...Lekazu goes to Lelouch's Room to see him completely healed..."Are you Ok, Dad?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at his worried Son..."Yeah...Son, Thanks for Saving me...I knew you had powers." Lelouch says before looking at Lekazu who backs away from his Father in shock..."But What about my Responsibilities?" Lekazu asks before looking at Lelouch..."I'll teach you those Right After I find a School for you to enroll." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him and shakes his head "What If Kids try to beat me up?" Lekazu asks before looking at Lelouch looks back at him "Don't Worry Kallen, Suzaku and Your Other Friends will be there." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him with a unimpressed expression on his face..."Seriously?, You told me they were Your Friends once." Lekazu says looking at Lelouch with his arms slouched and a Skeptical Disbelief face with his mouth closed with a Combination of a Bored Face..."Dad, You've got to be kidding me..." Lekazu says face palming before Lelouch looks at him..."Come on Son, You need to learn some Math." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him with his same expression expressing Disbelief and Skepticism..."I don't want to go to School...and Why did you enroll your Friends Dad?, Seriously?" Lekazu asks before heading out of his Father's Room Waving his right hand to close it Psychically..."Come on Kazu." Lelouch says before Lekazu goes back to his room and sits on his Room's Carpet...Lekazu points his right hand to a Coke Bottle which starts to float upwards and he stares at a Building Block which also levitates then he looks a Red Bouncing Ball which levitates up in the air...as Lekazu looks at more of his stuff they all levitate before he looks at the Mirror looking at his now Glowing Blue Eyes before he closes them and as he blinks...His Light Blue Eyes power down to his Dark Brown eyes...Meanwhile Lelouch decides to change clothes and head to his Desk...Lekazu then smiles and sneaks into Sukayo's Room Crouching and grabbing something from one of Sukayo's Boxes but he looks at him with his Earbuds on..."No Way!, You little Midget!" Sukayo says slightly raising his hand at Lekazu before he becomes shocked but he quickly glares at him before running out his room...Sukayo glares at Lekazu running out his door before becoming Enraged..."KAZU!, Get back OVER here Now!" Sukayo shouts as he throws his earbuds on his bed angrily before getting up from his bed..."He is so busted..." Sukayo says before heading out his door...Sukayo opens the basement door but then he hears laughter in the Office Room...Sukayo opens the Office room door and Lekazu runs out of the Door..."Whoa!!" Sukayo shouts before grabbing Lekazu's right arm pulling him back..."Hold on..." Sukayo says before Lekazu tries to shake his Brother's Grip off him..."Let Go!!, STOP IT!!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo glares at him angrily squeezing his arm..."Dude!, I TOLD You to STAY Out OF my Room!!" Sukayo says as he puts his arm around Lekazu's Neck Headlock attacking him...Lekazu tries to pull Sukayo's Arm off him but Sukayo retaliates by Nuggieing Lekazu with his fist..."OW!!!, That Hurts!" Lekazu whines before Sukayo tightens his grip..."Yeah!, I'm not screwing around anymore. Got It?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu tries to pull his Brother's Grip off of him again...Sukayo counters again by Nuggieing Lekazu even more with his fist tickling his head..."Do you hear me Kazu?, You...Shall...Not...Enter...Your...Brother's Room..." Sukayo says before Lekazu finally pulls Kayo's Arm over his head escaping but he falls backwards crashing into a Shelf which breaks a Trophy..."Watch Out, Man!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu raises his under hand at his Brother..."You STARTED IT!, Dickhead..." Lekazu says before Lelouch walks by..."What's Going on Here?, Are you fighting again?" Lelouch asks before looking at Lekazu then Sukayo before Sukayo glares at Lekazu..."You're proud of yourself?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu starts stomping and shaking..."Stop It!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch puts his hand in between the Two Kids..."ENOUGH! Getting Tired of This..." Lelouch shouts before looking at Sukayo..."Kayo What Happened?, NOW!!" Lelouch shouts before Sukayo looks at him worried..."We were just...GOOFING Around Dad, Swear..." Sukayo says before looking at Lekazu who points at his Older Brother "He started It!, He always gets mad at me..." Lekazu whines before Sukayo looks at him still enraged..."He's Totally Lying...You little Br-" Sukayo is cut off by a shout from Lelouch..."Enough!, You both better listen because I'm tired of this Nonsense...Ok? This IS My HOUSE too!!. Not Your Playground." Lelouch shouts before looking at Lekazu agitated..."You hear me?, Jeez..." Lelouch says before letting go off both his Son's arms and he picks up the smashed Trophy..."You guys are working my last NERVE this week..." Lelouch says before Lekazu nods before looking at Sukayo..."I'm going to talk with your Brother. Bedroom and No Games..." Lelouch says calmly before Lekazu walks off to his room and he looks at Sukayo who starts complaining..."I didn't DO Anything!!" Sukayo shouts before Lelouch looks at his Son..."Uh-huh...Let's Talk...Now." Lelouch says before looks at Sukayo who begins sulking..."Ugh!, This is sooo Stupid..." Sukayo complains before opening his door throwing it to the side before kicking a Book under his bed..."It's NONSENSE!!" Sukayo shouts before resting his head and torso on his bed before Lelouch finally reacts..."Okay!, You really...taught that book a lesson. You DONE?...Hmm?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo starts disregarding his Father by slamming his fist on his pillow..."Whatever. Like You're going to believe me...Kazu's always right." Sukayo says before resting his face on his pillow angrily before Lelouch finally approaches him..."Look...Please?" Lelouch asks calmly before Sukayo moves aside but still crouching in anger..."Listen Kayo, I need you to help me...I know you don't want to babysit Kazu...You grow up, You need space...more freedom. I get it...But...We're a Trio now and you gotta take some responsibility...That Little Punk is just a Kid...You're almost a Teen." Lelouch says reasoning with his Oldest Son before Sukayo turns his head away still in agitation..."I know that...and I DO look out for him, I swear...But He's a Little Brat!" Sukayo says before looking at Lelouch who happily shakes his head before looking back on Sukayo..."So were you. And You HAD Eight YEARS of being Spoiled before you had to share your Toys with your Little Brother...I know it might sound Shady but We HAVE to be GOOD Role models for him...He's a Britannia Right?" Lelouch asks before looking at Sukayo who turns around..."Okay, I hear you..., Does that mean I have to Babysit him all Summer?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at him..."Okay...Maybe you're not ready to grow up yet, But you WILL Eventually Understand...Just Try to be there for him like You are now. That is my Boy." Lelouch says before getting up from Sukayo's Bed and going to his Door opening it..."I know you love to hear this...But I'm proud of you." Lelouch says before looking back at Sukayo who leans his head back..."Okay, Leave me alone now Dad." Sukayo says before Lelouch nods smiling before closing the door...Sukayo gets up from his bed to head towards Lekazu's Room and knocks on his room door..."Can I come In?, It's the Big, Bad Brother..." Sukayo says smirking before Lekazu in his room shouts back through the door "No!, Stay out..." Lekazu says through the door before Sukayo pushes open the unlocked door which irritates Lekazu even more that he glares at Sukayo shaking his head..."I Said NO!!!, Get OUT!!" Lekazu demands before he turns around ignoring Sukayo who looks at him..."Whatever!, I'm not listening..." Lekazu says refusing to look at his Older Brother..."Come on, Dude!" Sukayo says as he looks at his Little Brother who covers his face in his hands..."Leave me Alone!, And Don't Touch my STUFF!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at his Self Portrait which he smirks at..."Wow Kazu!, You Drew yourself?, Your Art Skills are Great...You should show Everybody. Come on Man...I'm running out of Punchlines here!" Sukayo says before Lekazu turns around agitated at his Older Brother..."Why Are You STILL Here?" Lekazu asks glaring at Sukayo before covering his face in his hands once again and Sukayo approaches his Little Brother..."Hey, That's Cool! Did you make It?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu quickly grabs his Toy Spaceship out of Sukayo's Reach..."BE Careful!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo backs away with his hands in the air..."Woah!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu looks at him "It's Fragile." Lekazu says before Sukayo nods and looks at his Brother..."No Problem." Sukayo mocks again as he smirks at Lekazu..."Suddenly YOU'RE Mister Careful." Sukayo says before looking at Lekazu who growls at him shaking his head before turning away and glaring at him..."Okay If I sit down?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at his Toy Spaceship and he moves a little bit over which Sukayo sits beside him..."So...When did you get this?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at the Spaceship before putting it beside him..."Last Month...Dad said I should learn to, Do Stuff BY Myself...Since, You're NOT Around as much." Lekazu says before Sukayo shakes his head looking at his Little Brother..."Hey...Come on, It's NOT like I'M Leaving Home." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him sadly..."You might as well...I NEVER See you...We don't even play games anymore." Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo..."We don't do ANY Thing." Lekazu says as he looks at Sukayo before his Older Brother looking at him..."Kazu, I just...I wanna hang out with my friends sometimes...You're gonna be doing the same thing in a Couple of Years..." Sukayo says before looking at Lekazu who shakes his head "Why?, I don't WANT To Grow up...It's BORING!" Lekazu says before he pulls something he stole from Sukayo's Boxes out of his pocket which is a small blue Watch...and hands it to his Older Brother..."Here. Sorry I took it..." Lekazu says as Sukayo takes the Watch and looks at it..."That's What you wanted?, That STUPID Watch?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu turns to his brother again..."You said You'd get me one, at the Thrift store Last Week, But...You forgot like Before." Lekazu says before looking down on the ground..."Well, You better keep this watch then." Sukayo says looking at Lekazu who becomes shocked before smiling..."Wow!, Thanks Kayo..." Lekazu says before hugging Sukayo and backing away then patting his back..."This is sooo COOL!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him looking at his Blue Watch..."I'll keep it forever and Ever." Lekazu says before Sukayo gets up and opens Kazu's Door to exit the room...Lekazu then puts the Blue Watch under the Pillow...before laying on his bed...Meanwhile Sukayo in his room opens his laptop to see which school to help Enroll Lekazu in..."Damn...This is very hard...So Many Schools...This Modern Life...Nice." Sukayo says before Lelouch opens the door and sits beside him..."Hey Kayo I'll help you...Hmm...Britannia Academy, Lamperouge Academy, Kuruguri Academy, Wait What Is This School...Kinetic Middle SCHOOL?!!, I never heard of such a Thing..But Click on Kinetic middle School How far is it?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo clicks his mouse which brings him to a page that says It is Nearby Lelouch's Address of the Family House..."Perfect!, We can enroll Kazu there...How many Minutes Drive?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo looks at his Laptop then back at his Father "Oh...28 Minutes...Are we enrolling Tomorrow?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at him "Yeah...Guess What You're going to go with Kazu there and also Enroll." Lelouch says before Sukayo nods and lays on his bed before Lelouch looks at him and exits through his door...walking back to his room sleeping...Sukayo looks at the Window which indicates that It is indeed Night time...Sukayo lays on his bed Finally falling asleep...Flames starts to surround his Lighter on his Desk now forcing it not to Work...Sukayo clenches his hand on his head struggling to sleep but then his Heater starts to go out...making his room Cold and he wakes up shivering..."Damn It...I can't sleep like this!" Sukayo says before he whacks his Heater but it won't turn on soon he turns back on his Lighter he tries to turn it on but It won't light up...Sukayo bangs the table with his fist in frustration and the Lighter Finally turns back on...Sukayo becomes shock looking at his hand...Sukayo raises his right hand towards the heater and It turns on making his room Warm again...The Older Brother looks at his hand in shock..."What...Is this?, Are these Powers Real?" Sukayo asks looking at his hand which inflames itself before laying on his bed finally sleeping...The Next Day Lelouch wakes up, gets his Regular Clothes on and rushes to Sukayo's Room who is still sleeping...Lelouch face palms in agitation and punches Sukayo forcing him to snap his eyes open "OW!!" Sukayo shouts before Lelouch looks at him..."Kayo This is the Day!, Get Kazu!!" Lelouch reminds him before Sukayo looks at him surprised..."Oh SHOOT!!, Yeah Kinetic Middle School..." Sukayo says before getting dressed in his Violet Shirt and Black Shorts before pulling on his White Stripped Black Shoes...Sukayo punches open Kazu's Door who is already awaken but glares at him for Hitting his door..."KAYO!!, I told you to Knock..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him glaring back..."We have to go to this Middle School Today to Enroll." Sukayo says before Lekazu becomes shocked leaning back tired..."Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lekazu asks tired with his mouth agape before Sukayo looks at him..."Come on!, Dude...Let's go." Sukayo says waving before Lekazu now agitated puts on his Red Shirt and Blue Shorts...putting on his Black White Stripped Shoes..."What's The Big Deal?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo walks out of his room and Lekazu Psychically closes the door behind him..."I hate School!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at him "Come on Kazu!, It'll be fun..." Lelouch says before opening their Entrance Door and Driving the Two Boys to the School...They finally reach the Kinetic Middle School...Lekazu crosses his arms in agitation and Sukayo looks at him "Come on Man, It's not that Bad...You'll make friends." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angry "I don't even care!, Why do I need School?" Lekazu asks agitated before Sukayo drags his arms inside with their Father...Lekazu looks at another Kid with Black Hair with a Shade of Blue in his hair..."Hi!" Lekazu says before Sukayo lets go off his arms causing him to stumble..."Hey Go Talk to him." Lekazu says before he runs to the Kid and he waves at him "Hey...Are you Enrolling too?" The Young Boy asks before Lekazu looks at him "Yes...Dad says I need to be in School." Lekazu says before he looks at the Boy..."My Dad also told me to come here with my Brother to get in School. It sucks!!" The Kid says before Lekazu spots a Young Child follow along his Brother..."Older Brother...I don't want to go to School." The Young Brother says before Lekazu looks at him..."He's Your Brother?" Lekazu asks looking at the Young Boy who waves at him..."Yeah He's a Brat...Stupid Ikura." The Young Boy says before crossing his arms smirking..."I'm Hakuru...Hakuru Kaname." Hakuru greets before Lekazu looks at him smiling "I'm Lekazu but If you want Call me Kazu It's Easier to say...Lekazu vi Britannia." Lekazu says before looking at Hakuru's Young Brother who smiles "My name is Ikura Kaname...Don't Worry Hakuru is stupid." Ikura says before Hakuru slaps his Young Brother upon hearing his Weak Insult..."I HEARD THAT STUPID BRAT!!"" Hakuru says before Ikura growls at him...Sukayo comes from behind Lekazu suddenly that The Young Brother backs away and pushes his Older Brother "KAYO!!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Lekazu asks in agitation before Sukayo laughs and gently slaps Lekazu..."I got You..." Sukayo says before looking at Ikura and Hakuru..."Hey...I'm his Brother Sukayo Lamperouge but You can call me Kayo." Sukayo says before Hakuru looks at both Brothers smirking..."You can call me Kuru and my Brother Kura...We have Short names too." Hakuru says before looking at Lekazu who is happy..."So Where did you get your name from Kuru?" Lekazu asks before Hakuru looks at him putting his hand on his chin..."Well...Mom told me about my Dad's Last name and She told him to Inherit his last name. My Dad's last name is Kaname." Hakuru says before Ikura looks at his Brother..."Dad did it to me too!" Ikuru says before Lekazu thrusts his thumbs up hand toward Hakuru..."My Mom told me my Dad's Last name was Vi Britannia and Lamperouge...So My Brother has Lamperouge why mines is Vi Britannia." Lekazu says before Hakuru looks at him "So Kazu Why did you come to this School?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu looks at him bored..."My Clumsy Dad wants me to Make Friends and Learn stuff...but Now I think I'll be fine because the School was called Kinetic Middle School So It would be perfect for us Kinetic Humans..." Lekazu says before Hakuru backs away confused scratching his back head..."Kinetic Humans?, Dad told me they were people that have Kinesis power...I think I saw movies with Kinetic Powers...I watched this Movie called Akira which had Psychokinetic powers..." Hakuru says before Lekazu looks at him and instantly gets an Idea..."Kuru do you have anything a Object in your Pocket or an Eraser?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo crosses his arms and smirks..." _He always likes Showing Off..."_ Sukayo thinks before Hakuru pulls a Eraser and Pencil out of his Pockets..."Dad told me to Bring these If we end up doing a Math Exam...He also told me to Bring a Math Book." Hakuru says putting the Pencil and Eraser to get a Math book out of his Backpack..."Kuru I'm Sorry but Throw the Pencil and Eraser along with the Math Book as high as you can forward." Lekazu says smirking before Hakuru backs away confused..."What?, I don't get it...Why?" Hakuru says before Lekazu winks at him "You'll see..." Lekazu says before Ikura throws the Math Book and Hakuru throws the Pencil and Eraser forward into the hallway Lekazu thrusts his right hand and the Objects Instantly Freeze then start spinning around..."HA!, You see this?!!" Lekazu asks before Hakuru and Ikura look at the Floating Objects amazed..."Wait!?, You have Psychokinesis?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu looks at him and Ikuru laughs at the sight of Amazing Powers..."So Are you one of the Kinetic Humans?, When did you start realizing you had these powers?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu looks at him in rage..."Well...Me and Kayo were playing Hide and Seek in a Warehouse then 5 Soldiers wanted to kill dad so They Shot his arm!, Then I shouted 5 Metal Crates fly past me crushing the Soldiers...I looked at myself at First I thought some bomb was set behind the Crates but I knew It was something even more Powerful...and I fainted...Dad carried me and Kayo followed him...to Home...Kayo asked me what It was...I told him It was some sort of Psychokinetic Explosion that occurred because of my Rage...I was so Mad...They Kept saying My Father was a Bad Person...so I killed the 5 Soldiers...I just didn't realize my Powers were...this Strong, and Dad told me about applying Responsibilities so my Powers don't get out of Control again." Lekazu says before looking at Hakuru who pats his shoulder "That's Hard...I'm sorry." Hakuru says before Lekazu looks at him "People keep calling you Kinetic Human too?" Lekazu asks before Hakuru looks at him and nods "Yes...But I haven't even awaken my Electrokinesis...Dad believes I have it." Hakuru says before heading towards a Table with Enrollment Sheets...Hakuru looks at the Names...All Kinetic Human's Names were on the Sheet..."Okay...Kazu, Kayo You're In." Lelouch says before looking at two Younger Boys..."You two must be Villetta's Young Sons." Lelouch says before Hakuru smiles and looks at him "Yeah...Kazu showed me his Psychokinesis he said he had." Ikura says before Lelouch looks at him "I know...I knew he had those powers, Because People kept calling him a Kinetic Human...and Kazu realized he was in fact was a Kinetic Human because of Psychokinetic Powers...Your Dad Probably knows why people keep calling you two Kinetic Humans too." Lelouch says before Sukayo inflames his hands..."Kayo!, You awakened your Pyrokinesis?" Lelouch asks smiling before patting his son's back before Sukayo looks at his hand "PYROKINESIS?!!!, You could've told me because People have kept calling me Kinetic Human too!!" Sukayo says before his flame hand disperses and Lelouch looks at him..."So Are we starting now?" Lekazu asks before looking at Lelouch who nods "You'll be fine Kazu...You made two friends...I will see you when you get back home." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him and hugs him "I'll be good Dad...I promise." Lekazu says before letting go before Lelouch ruffles his hair..."I know you will." Lelouch says before exiting and driving back home..."Kuru Do Something!, I don't even know what Class We're in." Lekazu whines before Hakuru picks out the Schedule sheets..."All 4 of us are in Class B, And then Our Lockers are all beside each others." Hakuru says before going to the Hallway of Class B and looks at the Locks..."Ok...So I'm Locker 13, Kazu is Locker 11 and Kayo is Locker 12...Ikura is Locker 14..." Hakuru says before looking down exhausted before Lekazu backs away "Our Lockers are in a Straight Line!!" Lekazu shouts before looking Hakuru and Ikura already head into Class B It's Empty..."It's Not Scheduled to be Open yet." Ikura says before Lekazu and his 2 Friends are putting their stuff into their Lockers...4 Familiar looking Faces approach the Britannia Brothers..."Kazu!!" Kallen says hugging the Little Boy..."Miss Kallen!, I. Can't. Breathe." Lekazu says before Teleporting away from her arms..."Ok...Sorry." Kallen says before Suzaku pats Sukayo's Back..."Hey Kayo!, Did Lelouch tell you We were coming?" Suzaku asks before looking at Sukayo who looks back at Suzaku..."Yes...Kazu told me." Sukayo says before looking at Tamaki behind him..."Punk!, You better not be one of those Kinetic Humans." Tamaki says before Sukayo glares at him "Oh but I am, I'm not strong as Lekazu." Sukayo says before Tamaki looks at him "a Weak Kinetic Human...I feel safe now, Phew These Kids turned out to be Good rather than Evil." Tamaki says before Suzaku looks at him "See?, I told you no Worries." Suzaku says before Ohgi appears to tap Hakuru on his shoulder..."Hey Kuru!, Still Adjusting to School?" Ohgi asks before looking at the Young Boy "Yes Dad...I met this cool kid named Lekazu Vi Britannia." Hakuru says before Ohgi looks at the Young Boy "You're Lelouch's Second Son?" Ohgi asks before Lekazu looks at him "Yes Mr Ohgi!!, Hi...Were you one of Daddy's Friends?" Lekazu asks as he looks at Ohgi..."You know...Me and Your Dad used to work together...So I guess I am one of his Friends." Ohgi says before Lekazu looks at him "Ms. Kallen...Did you know my Dad?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him..."Yeah...We were part of his Team...and We had many enemies...You see Mr Suzaku was a Bad Guy at the Time...but Now He and Your Dad are friends now." Kallen says before Suzaku deadpans to her and shakes his head "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT KALLEN!!, I was Temporarily a Bad Guy against your Dad because I beat him up and Fought Miss Kallen." Suzaku says before Lekazu glares at Suzaku..."You beat UP My DAD?!!" Lekazu asks in agitation before his eyes glow Blue and Suzaku looks at his now Blue Eyes..."Wait Kazu!, At the Time...I was still a Bad Guy so...WAIT!!" Suzaku shouts before Lekazu launches a Psycho Wave at Suzaku..."No one HURTS My DAD!!" Lekazu shouts in rage before Kallen grabs the Boy's Arm..."Kazu Wait...Let me Explain...Suzaku at the time was Angry at your Father because he was upset about Miss Euphemia a Princess...Your Dad Shot her because He accidentally manipulated the Princess to Kill all of Japanese and because Your Father was forced to kill the Once Innocent Princess, Oh Your Father also managed to Save your Mother against some Crazy Person by the name of Mao...Oh Your Grandfather tortured your Father and almost began Ragnarok against the World...but Your Father killed your Grandpa and Grandma who were after their Desires." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at him "Daddy Seems like He been through all that Torture to Marry Mom?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him..."Sorry Lekazu Your Dad Died because Mr Suzaku was ordered by Your Father to Kill him but His Code Activated and now He's Immortal, Then Your Father went travelling with Your Mother...until He finally Proposed and Agreed to Marry her..." Kallen says before Lekazu puts Suzaku down releasing him from his Psychic Hold..."Any else more of my Father's History?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him..."Your...Father gained the Ability Geass which is the Skill to Manipulate People to follow Commands, Simple Really...Your Dad also gained two Geass to Kill your Evil Grandfather. Kazu...and believe it or not at the Time I fought your Mother and Won...I also asked her If She loved Your Dad...but She was unsure." Kallen says looking at Lekazu who looks at her thinking " _Miss Kallen seems to know a lot of Daddy's Past."_ Lekazu thinks before looking at Kallen..."I would ask if My Mom ever Kissed my Dad but Is that too far?" Lekazu asks before Kallen nods her head towards Lekazu "Your Mother...Did Indeed Kiss your Dad, Oh I kissed your Dad as a Joke...Miss Shirley also kissed your Dad but He didn't care...Tamaki also had a bitter hatred towards your Mother." Kallen says pointing at the Shivering in fear Tamaki..."Hey What?, I was mean to his Mom?, Well Yes...I never really liked her." Tamaki says before Lekazu looks at him "So...You HATED Mom?" Lekazu asks in rage pointing at Tamaki..."I Insulted her..." Tamaki says smirking before Lekazu glares at him his eyes glowing Light Blue and his hair swaying quickly "YOU JERK!!, YOU INSULTED MY MOM?!!!...WORTHLESS LITTLE SCUM!!" Lekazu shouts Psychically choking Tamaki before Kallen pulls on his arm again "Wait...He insulted her...At THE Time...not now." Kallen says before Lekazu releases Tamaki of the Psychokinetic Choke Hold..."Ow!, Lelouch's Kid is Strong as Heck." Tamaki says before Kallen looks at Lekazu who becomes confused "Miss Kallen Do you not go to Ashford Academy anymore?, What happened?" Lekazu asks as he looks at Kallen's Teal Blue Eyes..."Me, Mister Suzaku Graduated from the School So We moved to Kinetic Middle School, We are in Class D." Kallen says before looking at Suzaku who looks back at Lekazu "And Kazu...See you later." Suzaku says before Lekazu looks at him..."Can you Tell me about MY Dad?" Lekazu asks before Suzaku looks at him "Ok...I can't say too much but...Kazu...Your Dad was Indeed a Good Person, He managed to help People and He had many friends by his side...But I think Your Dad really loved your Mom." Suzaku says before getting up from kneeling in front of Lekazu..."Ok Kazu!, I'll see you after school When I can." Suzaku says before heading to the Class D Room...Tamaki and Ohgi exit the School...Hakuru and Ikura look at Sukayo and Lekazu..."We should probably get another Schedule sheet from that Table..." Lekazu suggests before Hakuru nods and Lekazu goes to his locker but he is pulled by someone..."Hey We don't tolerate new Kids here." a 15 Year Old Boy says before Lekazu looks at him..."Hey!, Don't Be mean..." Lekazu says before he is pushed by another 15 Year Old Boy..."You Brat!, You think You're so Tough?!" The Teenager says before grabbing Lekazu by his Collar and punching him to the ground...Sukayo tries to diminish the Situation by stepping forward..."Hey Punks!, Leave my Brother ALONE!!" Sukayo shouts before a Third Teenager punches him to the ground..."You Stay Out of This!!, Punk..." The Teenager says before 2 More Teenagers follow along "Hey One of those New Punks Enrolled in this School. He'll be fun to pick on." The Teenager says before punching Lekazu into his Locker...The 5th Teenager then grabs his Backpack..."Now Let's Take his Stuff." The Teenager says before Lekazu looks at the 5..."Don't You DARE...Touch my STUFF!!!" Lekazu shouts his eyes now glowing Blue and his Hair starts swaying...Lekazu Psychically pulls on a Wall Pipe knocking a Teenager Out..."WHAT?!!, Hey What happened?" another Teenager asks before Lekazu glares at the Said Teenager he is sent Crashing to the ground..."AGH!!!" The Teenager says before fainting...The 3 Teenagers then punch the Psychokinetic Child but a Blue Barrier protects him and Lekazu thrusts his hand pushing a Teenager onto the ground...Lekazu then raises both hands slamming them on the ground the 2 Teenagers smash their chin on the ground..."Ow!, What is this Kid?!!" a Teenager in pain says before Lekazu lifts all 5 Teenagers and slams them together...before Lekazu levitates his backpack back to his Locker...Hakuru and Ikura look at the Knocked out Teenagers..."Whoa...I guess you took care of them, You're so Unique Kazu." Hakuru says before looking at Lekazu..."They were picking on me and were about to take my stuff, So I gave them a Brutal Lesson." Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo..."Kayo Let's Get to Class..." Lekazu says before entering Class B waiting for their Teacher..."I'm Bored...Who is It going to be?" Sukayo asks before he looks at the Figure walking in...Lekazu becomes shocked, Sukayo becomes excited, Ikura becomes confused and Hakuru becomes happy..."Mom!!" Ikura shouts before looking at her Mother..."Ikura?, What are you doing here?, Did Daddy enroll you here?" Villetta asks before looking at Hakuru..."So I'm Villetta Nu...Are you two Kids sons of Lelouch?" Villetta asks looking at Sukayo and Lekazu who wave at her..."Hi Miss Villetta, I'm Lekazu vi Britannia...People call me Kazu." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at Villetta "I'm Sukayo Lamperouge but Everyone else calls me Kayo." Sukayo says before Villetta looks at her Children and points at them "and I know my Sons...Hakuru Kaname and Ikura Kaname...Kuru and Kura." Villetta says before Lekazu looks at her resting his chin on his desk "So...We're learning the History of Kinetic Humans?" Lekazu asks before Villetta smirks at the Young Boy..."Yes...Students please go back to Your Lockers and Grab your History Books." Villetta says before The 4 Students rush back to their Lockers...After they head back Villetta begins to explain the History of Kinetic Humans..."Kinetic Humans did not Exist before You were Born...so Our Family had to rely on Laser Guns, Swords and Mechs to Fight Battles..." Villetta explains before Lekazu raises his hands "Yes Kazu?" Villetta asks before Lekazu rests his hands on his desk..."So...How about The Geass?, The Ability Father used?" Lekazu asks before Villetta giggles..."My My, Young Kazu...Ok...The Geass...an Ability which connects to an Initial Left Eye...The Ability to Hypnotize and Give people Manipulative Commands...However Code Bearers are Immune to Geass Commands." Villetta says before Lekazu rests his head on his hands..."Also...The Future was unavoidable...So a New Species called Kinetic Humans have arrived...and The World changed into a more Peaceful Planet...Kinetic Humans are a Combination of Humans and Kinetic Powers...They are Humans born from Ordinary Humans...Who possess the Opposite Personality and Powers that Parents did not possess Before...The Powers Varies depend on the Parents's Opposite Personalities and Powers...Psychokinesis is created for the Vi Britannia Family as well as Pyrokinesis...Electrokinesis is exclusive for Kaname Family...Psycho-Electrokinesis is also exclusive for Our Kaname Family...Each Power Level of Kinetic Powers differ depending on the user...Psychokinesis the Power to pick up any object, person or element with the use of mental Mind...this Power is the Strongest and most Powerful...a Psychokinetic User possess Sub Powers...They Include Flight, Teleportation, Energy Transfer, Energy Absorption, Psychokinetic Barrier...Before we continue Each Kinetic Human's Eyes glow in a Color depending on the Kinetic Powers...Psychokinetic Users's Eyes Glow Light Blue, Electrokinetic Users's Eyes Glow Dark Blue and Sometimes Orange...Pyrokinetic Users's Eyes Glow Dark Red...Electro-Psychokinesis User's Eyes Glow Cyan...a Pyrokinetic User Sub Powers Include: Flame Flight, Heat Control, Flame Speed, Flame Fist...a Electrokinetic User has Sub Powers Including Teleportation, Lightning Speed, Electrical Control and Lightning Manipulation...now Carrying on...Electrokinesis the Power to Manipulate Lightning and Electricity with one's Mental Mind is a Average Kinetic Power...although Strong has weakness...Energy Draining and Stamina Draining...Pyrokinesis the Powers to Control Flame and Heat with the Mind is another Average Kinetic Power...It's most notable weakness is Water, River and the Ocean...Psycho-Electrokinesis the Power to Manipulate Objects, person and Thing with the Mind and Electricity and Lightning simultaneously...has one Weakness the Draining of One's Energy and Stamina..." Villetta explains before Ikura raises his hand toward his mother..."Yes My Son?" Villetta asks before Ikura looks at his Mother and rests his arms on his desk "How are Kinetic Powers Formed?" Ikura asks as he looks at Lekazu who is writing down the Words that were said..."Excellent Question...I'm not sure how to Explain such Kinesis...but...Psychokinesis being young Kazu's Power was formed from Lelouch Vi Britannia's Positive Emotions or It was simply formed from an Unknown Source or Kazu was born with the Powerful Power...Pyrokinesis Kayo's Powers were formed from Lelouch Vi Britannia's Anger and Rage they were still not as strong...Electrokinesis Hakuru's Future Powers...is out of the Question...Ikura's Powers is also out of the Question...But It seems like Kinetic Humans's Powers had either something to do with one of their Parents or The Kinetic Human was Born with their Kinesis Powers..." Villetta says before The 4 Kids finish writing in their Books after the long Speech before raising her hand "Okay Class We are Done for the Day Please Go back to your Lockers." Villetta says before heading out of class but not before she looks at the 4 Students at their Locker..."And Tomorrow We will do Kinetic Gym Training..." Villetta says before patting Hakuru's Back "Mom?, Can you drive Us Home?" Hakuru asks before Villetta smiles at her Son..."Of Course." Villetta replies before Lekazu packs his things before he sees the Family head home...Lekazu and Sukayo look at Kallen and Suzaku coming out of Class D..."Miss Kallen!!, Mister Suzaku!!" Lekazu shouts as he walks up to them quickly in Inhumane speed before Sukayo crosses his arms..."So What did you two learn today?, Who was Your Teacher?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at the Young Boy "Our Class D Teacher's name was...was...Diethard Ried." Suzaku says before Lekazu looks at him confused "Wasn't He one of Dad's Teammates?" Lekazu asks before Suzaku looks at him surprised..."How did you know that?" Suzaku asks before looking the Young Kinetic Boy..."Dad Told me." Lekazu replies happily before Suzaku looks at Kallen..."Does Lelouch tell this Kid Everything about his Past?" Suzaku asks before Kallen looks at him "Well Of Course He would...He is his Son after all...So He wants to tell him about his Stories." Kallen says before Diethard comes out of Class D..."You must be Lelouch's Kinetic Son..." Diethard says before Lekazu looks at him "Yes...Psychokinetic..." Lekazu says before Diethard looks at him "You know Kid...I would Broadcast you and Your Psychokinetic Powers Come on...I'm gonna show the Whole World about your Incredible Powers." Diethard says before Lekazu turns away in rage "No Way!, Camera Man...I have to go home and apply some Responsibilities with the Powers So You don't make me use them for Dumb Reasons." Lekazu says before walking towards his locker to pack his stuff..."Kazu...You really are Lelouch's Opposite." Lekazu says before Diethard looks at the Young Boy..."Well Dad back then didn't have Psychokinesis...or Pyrokinesis...Since He was a Ordinary Human...he did have a Half Useless Ability." Lekazu says before Diethard chuckles and pats the Boy's Shoulder..."You are a very good Observer...Back then Kinetic Humans have not been Introduced yet." Diethard says before Lekazu looks at him "Well...Ordinary Humans did exist back then...But Kinetic Humans were born not Invented." Lekazu says before looks at Diethard who chuckles again "You are one Intelligent kid Kazu...Well More than your Father was." Diethard says before walking towards the Exit door as Lekazu waves towards him "See you Later!, I guess..." Lekazu says before Sukayo taps him with his Elbow..."Hey Kazu!, Let's go...We have to go home." Sukayo says grabbing his Backpack...The Brothers wave off to their friends before heading out the door...Sukayo and Lekazu run home after making there they pant in exhaustion..."It was nearby but That still was a long run to home..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at the door before waving his hand opening the Door...Lekazu and Sukayo sit on the couch..."What about Responsibilities?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo nods and heads back to his Room...Lekazu enters his Dad's room to see him asleep..."Dad!" Lekazu shouts trying to wake Lelouch up but he does not respond..."DAD!!" Lekazu shouts as he looks at his Asleep Father and shaking his head..."Okay Dad!, You asked for it." Lekazu says before walking towards his Asleep Father and raising his fist before slamming it down on his Father's Stomach forcing him to open his eyes in pain..."OW!!, Kazu What are you doing?!, That Really Hurt..." Lelouch says before looking at his Son who just got back from school..."Ouch...Hey Kazu What did you do in School?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu looks at him before sighing "Well Miss Villetta was having a whole Speech about Kinetic Human History." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him shocked "She knows that much?, Wow..." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him flailing his arms..."Hey!, You told me After School You would teach me the Responsibilities of Psychokinesis." Lekazu says as he looks at Lelouch who puts his hand on his forehead..."Oh Right...But I don't know where to start, Ask Sukayo to help me...He usually knows more of these Kinetic powers stuff than me." Lelouch says before Lekazu sighs and knocks on Sukayo's Door..."Hey!, KAYO...Dad wants you in his ROOM Now!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo opens his door..."Dad needs me?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu pulls him out of his room to Lelouch's Room..."Kayo...Do you know what Responsibilities Kazu should have with his Powers?" Lelouch asks his Oldest Son before Sukayo looks at him "Well...with Amazing Powers needs some Great Responsibility." Sukayo says before Lelouch looks at Lekazu his Young Son..."Okay so Maybe the First One...Don't Kill with your Powers." Lelouch says before Lekazu glares at his Father..."Not Possible...I kill those who I find a Threat so Sorry Not Happening." Lekazu says before looks at Lelouch who covers his face with one hand "Ugh...I told you I'm not going to come up with Good Ones...Okay The First One...Use your Powers Wisely." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at his Young Brother Lekazu..."That can be Applied...Sure." Lekazu says before Sukayo sits beside Lelouch on his bed..."The Second One...Always Protect Family No matter the Cost." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "So You Mean by No matter the Cost...meaning Even if It means Killing the People that threaten my Family?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo nods as he looks at his Young Brother..."Third Responsibility...Never LET Your Emotions CONTROL Your Powers." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "Sorry but I have a Hard time with that Responsibility. I always seem to start letting my Emotion take over my powers and then I can't control them...5 Examples When I get Angry my Powers receive a Strength Raise and I start attacking people who get in my way, When I get Frustrated My Powers start blowing up half of the Objects in the Environment, When I get Hostile My Powers start beating people up...When I get Scared My Powers get out of control and I start attacking, hurting and potentially killing those who tries to beat me up." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him..."Then You and me are going to start some Training to Control those Emotions...and We're going to make sure You can Control these Powers for Better Use." Sukayo says before Lekazu is pulled by his Older Brother in the backyard..."You Two Have Fun!!" Lelouch says before sitting on his bed agitated..."Wow...It's very Hard being a Father of Two Kids that are Apparently more powerful than me." Lelouch says before laying on his bed looking at the Ceiling..."But It's Worth it...I find Psychokinesis a Cool Power." Lelouch says before getting dressed and looking in the Fridge to see what to cook...Meanwhile Outside...Lekazu and Sukayo are in the Backyard to look at a Small Rock, a Medium Rock and a Large Boulder with a stump of three Cans..."Ok...Let's start with the Small Rock...You can do it." Sukayo encourages before Lekazu looks back at his brothers and nods...Lekazu slowly raises his right arm the Small Rock Levitates before floating...The Psychokinetic slowly puts the Small Rock down..."Okay now focus on the Medium Rock from that Distance." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks behind him the Rock is 45 Meters away from him..."It's Far away, I know I'm Long Ranged but Still." Lekazu says before Sukayo grabs his Shoulders and smiles "Just Try...You don't have to lift it." Sukayo says before Lekazu nods and thrusts both his hands in a V Shape...The Far away Medium Rock is Heavy so It doesn't float or Levitate..."Nothing. So Close..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at the Large Boulder..."Hey...Can you Pick up that Boulder?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu shakes his head in hesitation backing away "No!, I can do it with the Small Rocks but not the Big ones...It's heavier." Lekazu whines before Sukayo looks at him grabbing his shoulders once again..."You can do this...Trust me Just...Relax...Do your Best. Focus..." Sukayo says before Lekazu reluctantly nods and looks at Sukayo confidently before sighing "I'll Try." Lekazu says before slowly lifting his right arm the Boulder at first doesn't levitate...Lekazu starts to struggle and grunt in difficulty before the Boulder starts to rumble and finally levitate it..."You got it!" Sukayo says as he looks at Lekazu levitating the Boulder The Young Psychokinetic tries to raise the Boulder Higher but he grabs his arm before Kneeling..."Did I do It?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo puts his arms around his Young Brother..."Yes You Did...Now take a Breath...and We'll continue." Sukayo says before Lekazu breathes letting out his Exhaustion...Sukayo helps Lekazu stand up before Sukayo looks at the 5 Cans on a Chopped Tree Stump..."How about those Cans?, Can you Fly them all together without dropping ANY?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at the 5 Cans..."Sure!, Look..." Lekazu says before slowly backing away and curling his hands into fists and staring at the 5 Cans...They start to Levitate and Float in the air before Lekazu looks down on the stump putting down the 5 Cans..."That's Awesome, Dude!" Sukayo says before Lekazu smiles at the 5 Cans..."You're getting WAY Better at this." Sukayo says before Lekazu smiles at him and turns away...Sukayo then starts walking to a pile of Stones and picks one up..."Come on dude, That's just the Start..." Sukayo says before picking up a Stone..."Let's try something else..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him smiling "Cool!, You're like Coach Suzaku...You're my Powers Coach." Lekazu teases before Sukayo chuckles and shakes the stone in his hand...Sukayo holds the stone in his two hands..."A Stone Fight?" Lekazu asks happily before shaking his head..."Not yet. This is a new exercise, Young Apprentice...See if you can stop this In the Air...Cool?" Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him angrily..."Okay!, but you better not hit me...Like If You could give me a Bruise?, Serious!" Lekazu suggests before Sukayo raises his right arm back about to throw the Stone..."You won't let me...Right?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu glares at him "Try It..." Lekazu says before Sukayo begins throwing the Stone at Lekazu's Chest knocking him back slightly..."Kayo, You SUCK...I Said DON'T Hit me!!, Jerk..." Lekazu says as he steps back forward from getting hit by a Stone..."Sorry!, I thought you would stop it...Serious." Sukayo replies picking up another stone..."Let's do It one more time...but near me and not Super Hard." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him chuckling "It's Just a Stone Kazu..." Sukayo says before throwing the Stone at Lekazu once again but this time he raises his hand levitating the Stone..."STOP!!" Lekazu growls before throwing the Stone back at Sukayo who barely dodges the stone..."WHOA!, Kazu..." Sukayo says after witnessing Lekazu's Attempted Attack..."That's What you GET!, Happy?!!" Lekazu asks angrily before glaring at Sukayo who happily claps..."Yeah I am...That was aweeesome, You Did It Man." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at Sukayo once again angrily..."I did!, So You better be NICE To Me." Lekazu demands before Sukayo pats him on the back and walks him back into the house...Lekazu opens his room door as Sukayo follows him...Lekazu glares at his Older Brother angrily..."You're such a Jerk Kayo!" Lekazu says sitting on his bed crossing his arms angrily sulking before Sukayo looks at him..."Ok...I'm sorry. Come on Don't Start Sulking..." Sukayo says before looking at Lekazu who shakes his head "Fine. But You better not hit me with another Stone...It's Annoying." Lekazu says as Sukayo sits beside him on his bed..."Hey Kazu...We already talked about Never LET Your Emotions Control your Powers, Is there something difficult about it?, I could change the Rule if It's too hard." Sukayo says before Lekazu shakes his head as he looks at his Older Brother..."No...It gives me some insight on Controlling my Immense Powers...All This Power I have but...Even tho I'm very Powerful I don't...know what to do with them." Lekazu says as he looks at Sukayo who pats his back..."You know Kazu...With all the Power you have...You also have the power to help and save people...Just Don't Abuse your Powers...Psychokinesis may be Dangerous and Powerful but It can be Useful and Safe..." Sukayo says putting his arm around his Young Brother who hugs him..."Thank you Kayo...You're a good brother." Lekazu says before looking at the door and opening it to head to his Father's Room...He is now awake..."Dad?, Why do you always have to be so Lovey Dovey with Mommy?" Lekazu asks before looking at Sukayo who looks at him..."Kazu...I'm Sorry but I always loved your Mother...So We made you and Kayo Our Kinetic Boys." Lelouch says before looking at Lekazu who turns away disgusted..."Ugh!, Kissing is Gross...I won't ever get a Girlfriend unlike you." Lekazu says before looking at his Father who smiles back at him "I won't Force you...You can be Singular If you want." Lelouch says before looking at his Young Son who turns back at his father smiling..."Yeah...I don't want to have kids, I want me and Kayo to be your Child...and That's Great enough." Lekazu says before hugging his dad before Lelouch looks at him "Listen Kazu If I didn't love your mother You and Kayo wouldn't exist, You better be GRATEFUL!!" Lelouch says looking at his Son who smiles at him...Sukayo opens the door and comes through with a ringing phone..."Dad...It's Mister Ohgi." Sukayo says before sitting down on his Father's Bed...Lelouch pulls Sukayo's Phone to his ear..."Ohgi What's Up?" Lelouch asks before looking at Sukayo and Lekazu..."I was just wondering If your Sons can Come over for a Day...Kuru and Kura won't stop talking about their Friends." Ohgi says before Lelouch looks at his sons and smiles "Yeah I'll drop them off there...Do I have to bring any food for them?" Lelouch asks before Ohgi from the other side laughs..."No Worries...We'll share food with your Sons, If I know what they like." Ohgi says before hanging up his phone Lelouch gives Sukayo's Phone back to his Oldest Son..."Ok Kids...I'll Drop you off but don't Cause TOO Much Trouble." Lelouch says before Sukayo and Lekazu smile in excitement...Lelouch walks outside of the house and drives the Two Boys to Villetta and Ohgi's House...When they arrive Lelouch, Lekazu and Sukayo walk out of the Car as their Father walks them to the house...Lekazu raises his hand to ring their doorbell...Villetta answers the door opening it she becomes surprised to see one of her Students at her doorstep..."Kazu?, What are you doing here?, Lelouch Are you inviting them to our House?" Villetta asks before Lelouch chuckles under his hand but Sukayo and Lekazu look at her "Oh Yes...You were in Class B teaching Us." Lekazu says shocked as he recognizes Villetta..."Bad News Students...Tomorrow I will be on a Trip with Kuru and Kura We'll be back in the Afternoon After School." Villetta says before Lekazu raises his arms to form V bent arms..."Who's going to take over for your School then?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch nods and Villetta "Lelouch We'll tell you when the Kids will go home, We'll take care of them Don't Worry." Villetta says pulling Lekazu and Sukayo inside her house before Lelouch waves and drives back home..."Boys Miss Kallen will be teaching Class B." Villetta says before Lekazu and Sukayo sit on the couch with her..."Miss Villetta Do you know Mother?" Lekazu asks curiously before looking at his Teacher..."Well...If you're asking apart from Your Father loving Your Mother...I do not know her that well...but Suzaku, Kallen and Your Father told me about her...She was the only one your father Truly loved...Those Two had some sort of Developing Relationship before you two were Born...Your Father was a Ordinary Human and so was your Dear Mother who has a Immortal Ability...Your Father also had a Similar Ability called the Geass Some Ability to hypnotize and give commands to People except Code Bearers...Trust me...Your Father tried to with Your Mother but She was Immune to the effects...Well Now Your Father is a Immortal as well." Villetta says before Lekazu crosses his arms confused before finally turning back to Villetta "My Father does not have Powers Back Then?, How about Kinesis Powers?" Lekazu asks as he stares at Villetta's Yellow Orbs in her eyes..."No Kazu...He could not do things you can do now Back then...The World was not yet at peace and Back then There was no way to Use Kinetic Powers without Introducing the Kinetic Humans which did not exist at the time...Your Father then brought peace in the world by letting Mister Suzaku kill him...He was revived by his Own Code, Then Your Father reunited with Your Mother...and then...The Day Your Mother and Father lived inside their New Family Home that is now Your Home...they've been staying there and Your Mother and Father decided to become married and then Your Mother became Pregnant and Created you Kinetic Boys...Now Here we are Present Day." Villetta says before Lekazu curiously stares at Villetta in Joy..."Wow Miss Villetta You sure know a lot about Mom and Dad." Lekazu says before Ohgi comes down from his room walking down the Staircase..."Kazu!, Kayo!!" Ohgi says before Lekazu scratches his head shocked..."Mister Ohgi!, Do you know where Kuru and Kura are?" Lekazu asks before Ohgi chuckles and pats his back "Young Boy They are sleeping right now...and They're not going to wake up until after 8 Minutes." Ohgi says before he pulls out a Timer and gives it to Lekazu before Villetta looks at her now Husband...pulling her to a Corner where Lekazu and Sukayo will not see them..."Ohgi!, Lelouch just dropped off his Crazy Strong Kid and his Brother in this House...What will we do?!!" Villetta asks before Ohgi puts his hands on both of her shoulders shaking her..."Calm Down Sweetie, They're good Kids from what I've seen...I know He's Crazy Strong...Lelouch told me about his well so called 'Kinetic Powers' so Just take it easy, Also Kazu can do things his Father couldn't at the time, Which is I guess Having Powers and Using it Freely." Ohgi says before Villetta shakes her head and nods "That's What I'm Afraid Of...Lelouch couldn't do all this Cool Stuff and He will never achieve such capability either to obtain that That...What do you call It? Psychokinesis...Yeah Psycho...Kinesis." Villetta says before Ohgi looks at her smiling Optimistically before patting her shoulder..."Yeah I always heard Lelouch calling It Psychokinesis...I've always described it as Telekinesis." Ohgi says before remembering the time when Lelouch told him that people don't call the Kinetic Power Telekinesis anymore..."Sukayo has Pyrokinesis That's for sure...But It's not as Strong, and The Kid doesn't even know how to wield a Sword." Ohgi says Optimistically before smiling at his now Wife who sighs in response..."Okay...I'll do my best to take care of them." Villetta says before looking at Lekazu and Sukayo missing from the Couch then she hears 4 Kids talking to each other Loudly..."Kazu!...Kayo!, Wow...You guys were Invited Sweet." Ikura says before looking at his empty bed Hakuru is missing..."Hakuru is very upset right now...Last Night Dad and him argued because Hakuru didn't want to go to school and Daddy was Upset too." Ikura says before Lekazu looks at him "We'll try to calm him down." Sukayo says before Ikura looks at them smiling "Let me come with you." Ikura says before grabbing Keys before Lekazu and Sukayo confused look at the Keys..."Are those suppose to Unlock Something?" Lekazu asks before Ikura smirks and tosses the Young Boy the Keys..."It Unlocks our Shed in our Backyard." Ikura says before walking behind Lekazu and Sukayo who head out the Backyard..."Cold...Mom Forgot to bring me a Jacket." Sukayo says before Lekazu walks forward "I'm not Cold...What are you Talking about?, Feels so good to be outside again." Lekazu says before Sukayo gives Ikura the Keys to the Shed...Sukayo looks at Ikura trying to unlock the Shed but Lekazu gets distracted by a Young Boy running through the grass to climb up his tree house Until a Wood Piece cracks and Hakuru starts falling down into the ground from the High Height...Lekazu thrusts his right hand forward stopping Hakuru from falling fast and floating him before Sukayo pulls down Lekazu's Arm...Hakuru safely lands on the ground and he looks at Lekazu..."Kazu!" Hakuru says happily before high fiving Lekazu and Sukayo..."Kuru...What happened to you and Dad?" Sukayo asks before Hakuru looks at him sadly..."I didn't want to go to school anymore but Dad was Upset and scolded me He told me I would be dumb If I didn't learn stuff on my own." Hakuru says before looking at Lekazu who looks back at Kuru curiously..."So Why are you at my House?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu smiles at his friend looking back at Hakuru..."Dad Dropped me Off Here!, He said We should come over to your house to hang out." Lekazu says before looking at Hakuru guiltily nodding his head..."We'll Have Fun...I'll show you my Toys." Hakuru says before he leads Ikura, Lekazu and Sukayo who head inside of the house through the back door...The Three follow Hakuru to his room and Hakuru shows Lekazu his Robot Toy..."Ooh...That looks so Cool." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his books..."What are all these Books for?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him also looking at the Collection..."They are just my Comic Books." Hakuru replies before he sits on a Chair taking a Red Ball and throwing it on the window in front of him repetitively..."So Lekazu what about your Mom...What about your Dad?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu looks at him "They're at Home Sleeping...Mom Goes Shopping...Mister Suzaku is always with his Best Friend Miss Kallen...and Miss Kallen is our teacher for tomorrow when We are doing Kinetic Gym Training...Whenever I see Dad and Mom together I see them doing Lovey Dovey stuff, I so will not get a Girlfriend." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Dude, No one is forcing you...You can be Single if you want." Sukayo says before Hakuru shakes his head after hearing Lovey Dovey..."Ugh...Gross, Romance is Great and Everything but I don't like it." Hakuru says before putting down the Ball and Ikura sits on Hakuru's Bed..."Hakuru I want to get a Girlfriend." Ikura says before Hakuru looks at him suspiciously and grabs his collar then shakes him "No!, You do not want to go down that Path...Romance...Is...Gross." Hakuru says before Sukayo looks at both of them..."Do you think You two would exist If your Mom and Dad fell in love?, Nope I don't think so." Sukayo says before Lekazu nods in agreement before staring at the Two "Listen We wouldn't Exist If Dad and Mom didn't fall in love either." Lekazu says before he hears Mister Ohgi call Sukayo down from the Living Room..."Coming!" Sukayo says before heading downstairs and finding Mister Ohgi in the Living Room sitting at his Desk...Sukayo sits beside Ohgi in a Chair..."So What did you need me for?" Sukayo asks before Ohgi looks at him stressed out..."Listen, I know things are happening with Kazu...You get what I mean right?" Ohgi asks before Sukayo nods and looks at him "Yeah...You mean...his Powers..." Sukayo says before looking at Ohgi who looks back at Sukayo..."But...How can he have SO...MUCH...Power?" Ohgi asks before looking at the Window in front of his Desk shaking his head..."He can...do things Your Father couldn't back then, He never will but...Still...Kazu can do what Your Dad can't..." Ohgi says before Sukayo looks at him curiously..."I know...It's Crazy, and Dangerous...That's Why we gave him 3 Responsibilities." Sukayo says before Ohgi looks at him happily smiling "Yeah...Using his Powers wisely, Protecting His Family No Matter What...and Never Letting his Emotions get the Better of him?" Ohgi asks before Sukayo nods and Ohgi looks at him..."That's very Crazy...but Are you sure He'll be safe If he gets angry..." Ohgi says before Sukayo looks at him happily..."I get what you mean by Crazy Strong...and I awakened my Power but It isn't nearly as Strong as His...You know...Whatever." Sukayo says before Ohgi looks at him "Yeah...Pyrokinesis does not compare the Destructive God Level of Psychokinesis...He sure is special." Sukayo says before shaking his head and looking at him "Hey I heard that You Believe your Two Sons have Electrokinesis." Sukayo says before looking at Ohgi who nods..."Yes...But They haven't Awakened their Powers, You said It was always a Stressful Tragic Event that breaks open the Restraints of the Untapped Power to Unleash right?" Ohgi says before Sukayo looks at him "That's How Kazu awakened it...and He can use it whenever He wants now...Even me, Except that I awakened it without experiencing a Tragic Situation." Sukayo says before looking at Ohgi who looks at him before heading to the Kitchen...Sukayo sees Ikura, Hakuru and Lekazu head down from upstairs...The Trio Find food..."Whoa Cookies!" Hakuru says before Lekazu finds Cooked Meatballs..."Yum...Meatballs." Lekazu says before Ikura looks at a Chocolate Bar and eats it...Sukayo finds a Soda and drinks it..."So You kids all like Different Foods?" Ohgi asks before Lekazu looks at him and smiles "Yeah..." Lekazu says before he hears a Car Drive outside their house...Villetta comes out of the Car with Groceries..."Hey Kids Help me!" Villetta says with a smile before Lekazu opens the door and the Trio behind him start carrying the Bags into the kitchen...Villetta and Ohgi sit down in front of each other on the Table..."Kids!, Dinner..." Ohgi calls before Hakuru and Ikura looking at their food Spaghetti with Tomato Sauce...Lekazu and Sukayo sit on the couch..."Hey Sons...What did you do with your Friends?" Villetta asks looking at Hakuru's Eyes curiously..."Well...I showed him some of my Toys." Hakuru says before Ikura eats his Spaghetti before wiping his mouth with the Napkin..."Delicious...Mommy cooks good food." Ikura says before Hakuru eats his Spaghetti before wiping his mouth with a Paper Towel...Ikura and Hakuru put their dishes in the Dishwasher..."You guys can wait until we finish..." Ohgi says before Hakuru and Ikura shrug their shoulders and sit beside Lekazu and Sukayo..."Hey So When are you Leaving?" Ikura asks before Lekazu and Sukayo..."Well...We will be once our Dad gets here...It was nice hanging out with you..." Lekazu says before Sukayo pats Lekazu's Back..."Kazu, I hope you won't become a Vigilante...You Little Savage." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "I'll be more Savage than you will ever be Kayo." Lekazu declares before The Kids hear the Dishwasher run...Lekazu and Sukayo go upstairs..."We'll just watch TV Down here...We'll be Upstairs with you in 15 Minutes." Ikura says before The Two boys head upstairs to go to Ikura's Room which seems to be plain and Orange Colored...Lekazu sits on Ikura's Bed with Sukayo...They also find a Letter...Sukayo picks it up and sits on the bed reading it..."Lelouch, I fear your Son Kazu's Powers...He waved his hands to close the door, He just picked up my Groceries Bags with his Mind and Our Lights have been flickering because of his Power, Are you sure your Son has a Purpose with these Powers...What If he was born to Destroy the World, I know that's going too overboard but If he was born to Save the World Why does he have such Destructive Powers?" Sukayo reads before Lekazu looks at the letter as well..."Why did Miss Villetta hide this from us?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him "No Idea." Sukayo says before Villetta comes into the room confused..."Why are you in Ikura's Room Boys?" Villetta asks before Lekazu looks at her "We...We're Ikura and Hakuru's Friends He would allow us to Come into his Room." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Kazu...Not here." Sukayo says before Villetta looks at them "Excuse me but This is my Son's Room not yours...If you're tired then Go home." Villetta says before Sukayo looks at her "We were just leaving the room...Excuse us." Sukayo says before Villetta looks at the Boy suspiciously..."I know you're lying Kayo!, So You can sneak into my Son's Room..." Villetta says before Lekazu glares back at her..."But...We just wanted to see Ikura's Stuff...and We FOUND a LETTER That YOU Wrote!!" Lekazu shouts about to cause an Outrage before Sukayo shakes his Young Brother..."Kazu!, Watch It...Calm Down." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at her..."But You DIDN'T Even TELL US!!, You COULD'VE TOLD DAD!!" Lekazu shouts before Villetta looks at him angrily "And HE Should've TAUGHT You to Watch Your Mouth against Me!" Villetta says angrily fed up with Lekazu's Attitude..."You DON'T Know HIM!!, Dad would want to know WHY You would WRITE To HIM!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo grabs his Brother's Shoulder..."KAZU!, Enough...If You break this house Dad will never forgive us." Sukayo says before Villetta looks at the Older Brother..."Sukayo...Lekazu...If you two Kids want to stay here...Respect Our Rules...Do not Go into my Son's Rooms, Do not Touch Our Stuff...and Do Not Talk...Back." Villetta says pointing at her fingers at each Rule before Sukayo looks at her "Man!, I told you we WERE Just Leaving...No wonder Dad Didn't Even like you AS Much...You're more Annoying than I thought!" Sukayo says finally lashing out before Villetta backs away "Oh!, What do you know Young Kayo?, You can do these things in your Own House...If you understood this then We wouldn't be having this Argument right now." Villetta says before hearing a shout from downstairs from Ohgi..."OHGI?!!" Villetta asks before running out of the room Lekazu and Sukayo follow as she runs downstairs in the Living Room where they see a Bookshelf on top of Ohgi who is currently struggling to get it off..."Oh, No!!" Sukayo says freaking out looking at Ohgi with Lekazu..."Get This...Heavy Thing Off me." Ohgi says struggling as he tries pushing the Bookshelf off of himself..."Ohgi!, Wait...You'll make it worse, We'll get it off for you...Just Wait." Villetta says worried before Sukayo and Lekazu try to Physically lift it but Ohgi suddenly begs them to stop "No It's not going to work..." Ohgi says still struggling under the Bookshelf before Lekazu backs away pointing at himself then the Bookshelf signalling that he knows what to do..."Kayo...Let me use it...The Power, Come on...or else he'll be hurt." Lekazu says before Sukayo thinks before looking at his Younger Brother..."Do it Kazu!!, NOW!!" Sukayo shouts as he raises his fist downwards signalling him to start raising his hand...Villetta suddenly looks at Sukayo confused "Do What?, What's going on?" Villetta asks before letting go of the Bookshelf and Sukayo grabs Ohgi's Shoulders...Villetta stands in front of the Living Room Entrance Door...Villetta then looks at Lekazu who is slowly raising his right arm..."Oh, Gosh! What are you doing Kazu??" Villetta asks as she stares at Lekazu who raises his right arm slightly higher...Villetta looks at the Bookshelf...Sukayo then grabs Ohgi's Shoulders putting a tight Grip...as objects around the Bookshelf start to levitate upwards but the Bookshelf has not yet budged...Lekazu thrusts his right arm forward slowly...The Bookshelf starts to slowly bend upwards being lifted slightly enough as Sukayo pulls Ohgi safely out of underneath the Bookshelf as Lekazu continues to lift it up...as Ohgi is out of the Bookshelf's Reach Lekazu lowers his Right arm dropping the Bookshelf...and the Objects around the Bookshelf drop...Lekazu falls onto Sukayo's Arms as he becomes tired...Villetta starts to move towards Ohgi..."Oh Ohgi, My love...Are you alright?" Villetta asks as she kneels beside Ohgi who is still laying on the floor panting..."Now I am...Thanks to Kazu." Ohgi says while on the ground before Villetta looks at him even more worried..."I bumped into it and It crashed on me...I can be clumsy sometimes." Ohgi says before Villetta slowly looks at Lekazu who just proved his power..."What in the name of God was that all about?, That can't be Possible...What are you Kazu?" Villetta asks now seeing his Power before Sukayo waves his hand downwards..."Miss Villetta...Calm down." Sukayo says before Ohgi looks at Villetta..."Kazu saved me Villetta, That's Enough for me..." Ohgi says before getting up and Villetta helps him onto the couch...Lekazu and Sukayo hear another Car arrive at Ikura and Hakuru's House...Lelouch opens the door to see his kids..."DAD!!" Lekazu shouts happily before jumping in his Father's Arms..."Hey Son!" Lelouch says before ruffling his Son's hair before Sukayo looks at him..."Hey Dad!, Can we go home?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch grabs both his Son's Arms..."Yeah...Let's go." Lelouch says before Villetta and Ohgi wave at him..."Wait!" Villetta says raising her hand before Lelouch turns around "Yes?" Lelouch asks looking at Villetta's Yellow Orbs..."Your Son...He's one of a Kind...very Special." Villetta says before Lelouch look at her..."Did he do something wrong?" Lelouch asks letting go of Lekazu and Sukayo's Arms..."Well Ohgi bumped into the Bookshelf and it fell on him...but Kazu lifted the Bookshelf up with his power while Sukayo helped pulled him up, He...saved him." Villetta says before Lelouch smiles at his Lekazu as he gives him a Thumbs up..."Ok...If you want them to come over again Let me know." Lelouch says before holding both his Son's hands as they get into the car...Villetta closes the door to their house...While in the Car Lelouch proudly looks at Lekazu..."You did a Good Job Saving Him Kazu." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at his hands as he looks back at Lelouch..."So Dad...I'm getting better at using my Powers...Could you do these things back then like before you met mom?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him "I couldn't and I never hoped that I would do the things You can now." Lelouch says before driving the Car back to their house...Lekazu, Lelouch and Sukayo head inside the door where their Mother is absent once again..."Dad!, Where did Mom go this time?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at him..."Your Mother went to a Sleepover with Ms. Kallen and Mr. Suzaku." Lelouch replies before Lekazu looks at his Couch before laying on it..."Dad?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch turns to his Younger Son..."Yes Kazu?" Lelouch asks as he sits beside his Young Son..."What is Mom's Ability?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch sighs holding his mouth before sighing once again..."Your Mother's Ability is being Immortal." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "Yeah that's cool...You are too right Dad?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him "Heh...Kid I'm Unkillable You're Unstoppable..." Lelouch says teasing Lekazu who playfully punches Lelouch's Shoulder in return...Sukayo then walks to his room before laying on his bed..."Wow...Kazu really is strong." Sukayo says before falling asleep...Meanwhile Lelouch looks at Lekazu proudly "Kazu, I'm so Proud of you...You helped a Friend that was in pain...You're getting good at Using your Powers Wisely...Like I said...Your Power does make you Unstoppable." Lelouch says before Lekazu now tired walks to his room with his Dad..."Good night Kazu." Lelouch says before closing Kazu's Door...Lekazu lays on his bed before falling asleep...

_Okay Now That was Long...Come on Lekazu and Sukayo be So Edgy...Lekazu Is So Overpowered...That part when he made that Guy shoot himself through the Chin was SAVAGE AS HELL!!, Lekazu is such a Badass...Sukayo better become more Badass like Lekazu in Later Chapters...Be Quiet you Lelouch and Shirley Shipper not Happening...also Kallen and Lelouch ALSO Not Happening So You Shippers just Go Away...I'm glad you guys are having good comments like WOW DUDE NICE I LIKE THIS LEKAZU KID HE'S SO OVERPOWERED...I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF CODE GEASS BECAME SOME SUPERNATURAL ANIME...Thank You Very much...Also In Chapter 4 Hakuru will awaken his powers...Electrokinesis is Cool too like Killua from Hunter x Hunter...Guys I will see you in the Next...Wait what? WAIT WAIT WAIT YOU DIDN'T USE HER NAME AGAIN PLEASE STOP FORGETTING TO ADD HER NAME THE GREEN HAIR CHICK COME ON EVEN I KNOW IT Dude You're being super Salty...Ok But I'm very forgetful so I will show her name in the Next Chapter a lot more then...Also Their Mother will also be more Present then off screen starting in Chapter 4 I always wanted her to be an Supporting Character not a Side Character like how Sunrise developed her but Do no Worry All Characters will have their Personalities true to the Show...It's all Canon...Now Finally...I will see You Guys in the Next Chapter!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Lekazu...He may not realize his Powers yet but He's Edgy as Heck...Sukayo is kind of already my most least favorite character because of his Attitude...Don't Worry I'm sure these Two will awaken their powers...Yeah He'll Awaken his Powers in Chapter 4...Because Chapter 4 It's called Psychokinetic Awakening...Yeah Lekazu is going to become the OVERPOWERED Son because Psychokinesis...Also Lelouch after 2 Years doesn't use his Geass as much because It was just a Ability In this Continuation He wants to live a Normal Life without Manipulating people with his Geass all the time, Also This Chapter has the same Situation happen in the 5 Soldiers Death Foreshadow scene but It's 78% Different from the Foreshadow version...I didn't include this Full Version of the 5 Soldiers Death in the Vision Version because I didn't want Chapter 1 being super long...So Enjoy the Full Scene of the Psychokinetic Awakening...Yeah In the Preview Version Sukayo already awakened his powers...and Lekazu instantly was playing Hide and Seek with Kayo...when the 5 Soldiers arrive they said different Dialogue and shot Lelouch instantly...Lekazu shouted in the Preview Version Instantly killing the 5 Soldiers...In This Full Version...Lekazu will not just scream but Shout something very Vengefully and Instead of Killing them with the Psychokinetic Wind He throws 5 Metal Crates at them...


	4. Electrokinesis Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon seeing his Father beat up and ambushed by Thugs Hakuru unleashes his hidden powers Electrokinesis...Meanwhile the Britannia Family becomes even more weird when Lelouch loses his Memory for the Second Time...The First time was caused by his Father's Geass...The Second Time was caused by Lelouch becoming dizzy and falling unconscious...Upon learning of Lelouch's Amnesia His Kinetic Boys try their best to Recover his Memory...Due to Memory Loss Lelouch cannot believe Lekazu and Sukayo are his sons and refers to them as Close Friends...Lelouch eventually remembers his Sons and adores them...Sukayo and Lekazu begin to bond...Also Lekazu and Sukayo also wonder why their Father also has to act so Affectionate to their Mother...All...The...Time, Lekazu and Sukayo worry about their Mother's Amnesia Lelouch however explained how she has loss her memory in the Past...The Family buy a Dog from the Pet Store and C2 loses her Memory again...Lelouch and C2's Love is the Only thing Amnesia cannot ever take away from them. Lekazu and Sukayo go to Hakuru and Ikura's House without Lelouch's Permission...Eventually Lekazu and Sukayo want to meet their Aunt Nunnally who is Unaware of The Boys's Kinetic Powers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I will keep my word Using her Code Name More...Yeah Hakuru will awaken his Electrokinesis Upon doing so He is free to use his Power whenever he wants...but like Lekazu...Will have to apply Responsibilities with his Father and Brother...I know what You're thinking Fans 'NOT AGAIN!, LELOUCH ALREADY LOST HIS MEMORY ONCE WHY ARE YOU REVISITING THE SITUATION AGAIN?!, EVEN WORSE SINCE HE HAS KIDS HE WON'T BELIEVE IT!!' Calm Down My Friend It's for the Comedy...Yeah Lekazu and Sukayo at the End of the Chapter will help their Father recover his memories...
> 
> Also C2 First Lost her memories in Season 2 Episode 15 and Now Again in the Majority of Season 4...I say Season 4 is this Fanfic because Season 3 was The Lelouch Resurrected Movie as the Sunrise Producer and Creators did give it that Title...Yeah so there were 2 Seasons and a Movie Season with No Generation of Supernatural They still had Good Plot and Story tho...Season 4 is where The Universe Introduced Kinetic Supernatural Let me Explain the Story through Colons
> 
> Code Geass Story
> 
> Season 1: Lelouch's Story No Powers Love Story
> 
> Season 2: Still Lelouch's Story No Supernatural Love Story
> 
> Season 3: Lelouch comes back, Still No Supernatural Powers Love Story
> 
> Season 4: Kinetic Boys Supernatural Powers Story Still Love Story
> 
> 2 Seasons with no Powers is such a Boring Universe but I couldn't Argue that Sunrise decided to put the Romance with the Plot making a Better Love Story and The Action really wasn't part of the Plot at all and Just Entertainment, I like how 2 Seasons about Focusing on One Couple instead of Putting 3 Different Couples and Trying so Hard to Develop each one...Focusing on One Romantic Couple and tying it to the Story was very Impressive of Sunrise and Not All Anime has this...Season 4 didn't remind me that Much of Life is Strange apart from the Dudes, Man and more Informal Talk...Season 4 Reminded me of Supernatural Anime...I couldn't hate Code Geass Yes I wanted it to Introduce Supernatural Elements so I made Sons of Powers the Fourth Season since Sunrise decided to stop making Sequels to the Show...so I decided to continue their Legacy by writing this Fanfic with Supernatural Elements...and Fans that have been commenting are Positive I've been getting a lot of "WOW!, The Protagonists have Kinetic Based Powers I ALWAYS WANTED CODE GEASS TO HAVE SOME TYPE OF KINESIS!!" Another one said "Yes You Brought back the Shonen Supernatural Powers Thing to Code Geass!, Lekazu seems pretty cool...I am so Glad that I can take the Opportunity to Continue Sunrise's Series through this Fanfic.
> 
> C2 and Lelouch's Love is so Strong that Amnesia won't stop It...Shirley was right in the Show Love is It's own Power!, Shirley kept Bragging about Love and Stuff before She Died...I kind of wanted the Memory Loss Topic to Come back since Code Geass randomly picks characters to have Amnesia which I found Interesting...Yeah C2 and Lelouch are so In love not even her losing her Memories can Break their Sweet Love.

_Before We Proceed...as I promised I don't break promises...Will Use her Code Name...I don't know her real name...Code Geass didn't reveal her true name Damn It Sunrise you don't have to make everything a Mystery Jeez...If any of you Fans are Asking...Lekazu is based on Daniel Diaz and Shigeo Kageyama...Sukayo is based on Teru Hanazawa, Sean Diaz and Ritsu Kageyama...Yeah I used Lelouch's Point of View Perspective rather than Lekazu and Sukayo's All The Time...because This Chapter is about him...Also No Worries Lekazu and Sukayo are still the Main Protagonists of this Fanfic...Lelouch is still Supporting Character I just wanted a Chapter focusing on his Perspective...As for Hakuru and Ikura the Other Supporting Characters They will be under Hakuru's P.O.V...Are you Fans Talking about the Initials from First Chapter?, I will use it more...I'll see you at the End of this Chapter...Enjoy!_

_Lelouch P.O.V_

Lelouch walks back to his Room after tucking Lekazu in his Bed...He decides lay on his bed before falling asleep but Something is preventing him from Sleeping..."My Wife is hanging out with Friends, Typical..." Lelouch says before sitting up and shaking his head but he feels even more dizzy before he walks out of his room and tries to walk out to the Backyard to wash his headache away in the fresh air but before he has a chance to reach the door He falls Unconscious...The Next Morning Lelouch looks around confused..."Wait...Where am I?" Lelouch asks before grabbing the Couch and sitting on it..."I really need an Explanation?, Why am I in this Big House?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu walks out of his door and sits beside Lelouch on the Couch..."Hey Dad." Lekazu says smiling at his currently Amnesiac Father who looks at the Young Boy before backing away "WHO ARE YOU CHILD?" Lelouch asks in fear before backing away before Lekazu looks at his Father Confused..."What?, I don't understand I'm your Second Son." Lekazu says before Lelouch becomes shocked and sighs..."I...HAVE...A...KID!, OH...MY...JEEZ...I'm Sorry Kid Am I married?, How do you even exist right now?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu shakes his head agitated "Dad...You married Mom, And then We were Born." Lekazu says before looking at Lelouch looks at him "I have no Idea what you're talking about...Kid, So You're my Close Friend..." Lelouch says before looking at the now shocked Lekazu "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!, I'm Your Son..." Lekazu says before looking at Lelouch who looks back at the Young Boy..."I don't Have Any Son!, What are you getting at?" Lelouch asks before looking at Lekazu who looks back at him "You lost your Memory." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "What Memories?, Do I have to remember everything?" Lelouch asks as he turns away from the Young Boy before Lekazu hops off of the Couch and pushes Sukayo's Door open Instantly Waking him up..."What do You want Kazu?!!" Sukayo asks angrily before Lekazu points at the Couch..."Dad has no Memories...HELP!!" Lekazu says before Sukayo gets out of bed and puts on his clothes...before running behind Lekazu to their Father..."Hey Dad?, What's going on?" Sukayo asks as he looks at his Amnesiac Father..."I have 2...Sons...Ok...I probably am married...I don't recognize both of you." Lelouch says before looking at the Two Young Boys "Dad...I'm Kazu and he's Kayo." Lekazu greets pointing at himself and his Older Brother..."And You have a Wife..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him curiously..."So She got Pregnant and that's how You TWO Existed now?, Are you Two Special or Something?" Lelouch asks before he looks at the now Levitating Table then he looks back on Lekazu with his arm raised..."What is that Telekinesis?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu looks at his Father and face palms..."No...Psycho...Kinesis." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at Lelouch..."So You two are my Closest Friends, I never know much friends since people always hated me." Lelouch says before Lekazu face palms and is very enraged now..."WE...ARE...YOUR...SONS!!!!!" Lekazu shouts angrily before Lelouch looks at him "I don't have any Sons..." Lelouch replies before Lekazu and Sukayo both face palms...Lekazu then Psycho-kinetically picks up their Family Photo and presents it to Lelouch..."Ok The One in the left is Me and On Right is Kayo...Mommy is in the middle and You're the one holding me." Lekazu says before face palming again..."Hmm...Oh You're my Nephews." Lelouch replies before Sukayo puts his hand on his forehead "You've got TO Be KIDDING Me!!, Why Is it so Hard for you to Understand...WE. ARE. YOUR. SONS!!, YOUR SONS...S...O...N...SON!!" Sukayo says before Lelouch looks at him "Ok Okay!, You so called Sons." Lelouch says before Lekazu and Sukayo sit down beside their father explaining their Whole Story to him thanks to him Losing his Memories..."Then You and Mom fell in love, Got Married then We were BORN...Do You understand now?!!" Lekazu asks agitated before Lelouch looks at him "Ok...Then Who's My Wife?" Lelouch says before Lekazu face palms again and Sukayo looks at him "This is going to be a Long Day." Sukayo says before sighing with Lekazu with the Confused Lelouch...

_Hakuru P.O.V_

Ohgi sneaks into Hakuru's Room and walks towards his bed..."Son Wake Up!" Ohgi shouts before Hakuru snaps open his eyes and face palms "Oh No School!, I don't want to miss Class B Room...Mom is not teaching here." Hakuru says before putting on his Dark Blue Light Blue Layered T Shirt and black Shorts..."Calm Down...You sure seem Eager Kuru, It's 4:50 AM School opens at 5:00 AM Come on Let's go to the Store School starts in 10 Minutes..." Ohgi says before changing clothes as well before he walks out the door with his Son...Thankfully Hakuru's Mother is still asleep...Ohgi and Hakuru head to the Electronic store but It is closed..."Sorry Son, I think it is only open on Weekends..." Ohgi says before Hakuru smiles at him but they are confronted by 5 Thugs coming from across the Street who approach the Family..."Hey You used to be a Black Knight in the Last 2 Years..." The Thug declares before pulling a Metal Pipe out of his Pocket "Yeah...What's going On?" Ohgi asks before Hakuru looks at his Father "I didn't do anything...Daddy, I want to go home!" Hakuru says before another Thug pulls out a Pistol and points it at the Kid..."Shut It Kid, Unless you want to Die Young." The Thug says before Ohgi punches the Pistol out of the Other Thug's Hand..."Leave my Son Out of This!!" Ohgi shouts before a Third Thug Laughs and punches his Stomach..."AH!!, Kuru...Run...Now!" Ohgi demands before The 5 Thug continue to beat up the guy...Hakuru tries to help his Father but he is knocked down by another Thug...Hakuru on the ground tries to get back up...but The Thug smacks the Child back onto the ground...Hakuru grabs the Bat and throws it at the Thug knocking him out..."Leave my...DAD...Alone!!" Hakuru shouts before the 4 Thugs glare at the Child..."Sorry We don't listen to Young Brats like you." The Thug says before Hakuru's Eyes turn Dark Blue...The 4 continue to beat down his Father he screams in pain "Kuru...Run Now." Ohgi says before he smacked by another Thug and One Thug smacks Ohgi's Arm..."AH!!, Damn it..." Ohgi says in pain before Hakuru's Eyes turn Orange closes them twitching his fists on the ground..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hakuru screams suddenly 4 Blue Lightning Strikes pushes all the Thugs away while drawing lots of blood which causes the Windows to shatter...Ohgi wakes up in pain grabbing his arm before looking around him to see the 4 Thugs beating him up Dead bleeding and Sparks around their Body...He looks back at Hakuru who is now unconscious..."Oh no!, Hakuru...No Way." Ohgi says before covering his mouth and looking back at the Dead Thugs then back at Hakuru..."Kuru Wake up...Kuru Come on, Kuru...COME ON!!, We have to GO...NOW!!" Ohgi says before carrying his Unconscious Son Hakuru and runs back home to his Car...and Drives him to school...at that time Hakuru wakes up..."Talk Later...Go!" Ohgi says before Hakuru nods and hops out of the Car...Grabbing his Things for Kinetic Middle School...As Hakuru enters he sees Lekazu, Ikura and Sukayo..."Little Brother!, Kazu, KAYO!!" Hakuru shouts happily before Lekazu and Sukayo look at him agitated..."What?" Hakuru asks confused before Lekazu looks at him "We've heard about Your Power Awakening...Electrokinesis." Lekazu says before Hakuru looks at him confused..."Ok...Let me look at my hand first." Hakuru says looking at his hand that is currently sparking Blue Lightning Sparks and he looks at the lights points at him It flickers on and off with Lightning..."Okay...What?, So I can use Electrokinesis Now?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu looks at him "It was the same for me and Now I can use it freely, My Dad also lost his memory." Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo who nods..."And Our Mom came home trying to get him to remember, Villetta isn't coming today...She is also trying to heal Ohgi after his Beat down." Sukayo says before looking at Miss Kallen who happily smiles at the Three Kinetic Boys..."Hi Kazu, Kayo...Ah...Kuru." Kallen says before looking at Hakuru who smiles back at Kallen..."So Why is Villetta not coming?" Hakuru asks before Suzaku appears behind Kallen and looks at him "She is trying to help Ohgi after his Incident." Suzaku says before looking at Lekazu, Sukayo and Ikura take their books to Class B...and Kallen looks at them in the Class..."So What do you do Today with Villetta?" Kallen asks before Sukayo looks at her..."Well Kinetic Gym Class...I don't know where the Gym is." Lekazu says before Kallen looks at him "Oh...But I do." Kallen says before leading the Students out of Class B and into the Empty Gym..."I didn't know the Gym was so Big, Jeez..." Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo who is also amazed..."Miss Villetta says Kinetic Gym Training is going to be Physical Combatants using their Kinetic Powers to Spar with one another...and They have to be on a Large Mat." Sukayo says before Kallen looks at him "Ok...Give me a Second I have to set up these matches." Kallen says before writing down the Match ups..."Ok...First, Hakuru vs Lekazu!!" Suzaku reads before Lekazu and Hakuru step on the mat..."I know what you're thinking but this is Still a Sparring Match not a Real Fight." Lekazu says before Hakuru glares at him "I want to hit you with everything I've got." Hakuru says before Lekazu looks at him blinking his eyes that Turn light Blue...Hakuru runs towards Lekazu and jumps to punch him but Lekazu leans back dodging the strike...but Hakuru launches himself at Lekazu who thrusts his hand in response pushing Hakuru back onto the ground..."I win." Lekazu says before Hakuru gets up in pain Suzaku reads the Match ups..."Second...Sukayo vs Ikura." Suzaku says before Sukayo and Ikura get on the Large Mat..."Take it easy Kayo please?, I don't know how to fight yet." Ikura says before Sukayo looks at him "I won't go hard, Swear!" Sukayo says before Ikura looks at him...Ikura punches Sukayo who catches the fist but Ikura headbutts Sukayo knocking him in the air but Sukayo launches him self with Fire and throws a Fireball at Ikura which knocks him into the ground...Sukayo helps Ikura out of the Mat..."Ok next...Hakuru vs Ikura." Suzaku says before the Two brother face each other..."Please Older Brother, Don't Hurt me!" Ikura begs before Hakuru looks at him "I can't promise that." Hakuru says before teleporting to Ikura then elbowing him but Ikura smacks Hakuru back but Hakuru teleports to Ikura kneeing him..."OW!" Ikura says before collapsing on the ground Suzaku then looks at the final Match "Sukayo...vs...Lekazu." Suzaku says before Sukayo and Lekazu look at each other..."Older Brother Please go easy on me." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Young Brother...You won't hold back on me so I won't either!!" Sukayo says before flying towards Lekazu who launches a Psycho Wave at his Older Brother but Sukayo flies upwards and throws 5 Fire balls at him but Lekazu levitates the Fireballs before redirecting them to Sukayo...knocking him back onto the ground..."Alright Next is Strength Training." Kallen announces before Suzaku and Kallen pull out a Punching Machine...Sukayo punches first which reads as '150' Ikura punches the machine which reads as '10' Ikura sighs before Hakuru charges up his Electrifying Fist before punching the machine It malfunctions before finally reading as '110' Hakuru scoffs before Lekazu raises his right fist back before punching the Machine...The Machine malfunctions and explodes..."Oh...Too Strong." Lekazu says before Kallen and Suzaku look at the Broken Machine freaking out..."THIS KID IS THE REAL DEAL, YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!" Suzaku shouts before Kallen glares at him "Oh Calm Down Suzaku, You knew how Strong this kid was." Kallen says before reading the Schedule..."Speed Training." Suzaku says before looking at Kallen..."Ok...Um...Lekazu is first." Kallen says before Lekazu closes his eyes before speeding through the Entire Gym in less than 2 Seconds...Suzaku pauses his stops watch which reads as 'Unknown Speed' "Again...This Kid...I swear, Jeez..." Suzaku says before Kallen looks at Sukayo..."Your Turn Kid, Go!" Kallen whispers before Sukayo sighs and runs around the room..."Not Bad...Speed 500." Suzaku says before Ikura runs around the room and falls down exhausted..."Wow...Powerless...Speed 19." Suzaku says before Hakuru speeds around the room like a Lightning Bolt...Suzaku's Stopwatch suddenly breaks..."Whoa!, Are you kidding Hakuru?! You just Broke my Only Stopwatch!" Suzaku says before Kallen looks at him "Anyways We're heading back to Class..." Kallen says before Suzaku, Ikura, Sukayo, Lekazu and Hakuru head back to Class B..."Now as I have saw...Lekazu has the Highest Speed, Strength and Power, Lekazu is the only that broke the Punching Machine...Sukayo and Ikura you guys weren't bad...Hakuru broke the Stopwatch wow...Kid What happened to you?" Kallen asks before Hakuru looks at her "Oh...Well I have Electrokinesis Now...My Power." Hakuru says before Kallen looks at him "Well...It's time to go Home...We should wait for your Dad in the hallways." Kallen says before The Students grab their Things and Lekazu, Ikura, Sukayo and Hakuru grab their Backpacks packed with their things putting them around their back..."Miss Kallen Did you do stuff with Mom?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him "Well Your Dad did tell you didn't he?" Kallen asks before Lekazu looks at him "Yeah So What...DID...You...DO...With My...MOM...In...The...SLEEP...OVER?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him "Well We hang out, I asked her If she loved your Father She said She did." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her..."Wait a Second I'm Sorry...Did you have something with my Mother 2 Years Ago?" Lekazu asks before looking at Kallen "We were teammates but She and I didn't get along, We even fought one time...I also noticed she was in a Relationship with your Dad." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her curiously "Who ended up winning?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at Lekazu terrified..."Um...I did, Then Of Course She survived...Immortality." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her "There's a Problem...My Dad cannot remember anything." Sukayo says before looking at Suzaku..."Oh No!, This happened BEFORE...Your Grandfather took away Your Father's Memories Once." Suzaku says before Lekazu looks at him "You keep talking about my Grandfather like he was a Bad Guy!!" Lekazu shouts shocked and confuse before looking at Suzaku "Your Grandfather was a Jerk, Don't Worry about it." Kallen says before looking at Lekazu and Sukayo who head out the door to see Lelouch..."Kazu!, Kayo!...Hey Whoever you are!" Lelouch says looking at Kallen "Villetta wasn't here today. Ohgi got hurt..." Kallen says before Lelouch looks at the Two Boys "Who is Villetta and Ohgi?...Well Whatever I'll take them home." Lelouch says before driving the Two Boys to their House...Lekazu and Sukayo sit on the couch still trying to recover Lelouch's Memories..."Dad Come on!, You have to remember something..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him curiously..."But Is Mom Back yet?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him..."No She said She'll be back from Shopping in 2 Hours, Jeez..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "2 Hours?!, 2 HOURS?!!!" Sukayo asks freaking out before Lekazu looks at him "and She also comes back in the Afternoon, Seems like Mom doesn't want to spend time with us." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at their still Amnesiac Father..."Dad...Remember!, Please...Remember!!" Lekazu says as Sukayo looks at their Memory Loss Father..."Dad Remember the time about the Responsibilities?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at him "I ain't recalling any Responsibilities!!" Lelouch says confused before Lekazu looks at him "My Responsibilities!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at his so called Son..."Oh You have Responsibilities!?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu face palms and Sukayo looks at the clock "It's Still Morning." Sukayo says before face palming and Lelouch looks at Lekazu who stares back at him..."It will be so hard to get Dad to Remember. He...CAN'T...Even...Remember My...Responsibilities." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Give him Time!, Man!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu looks at him angrily "Dude!, This version of Dad sounds like a Stupid Idiot...My Playful DAD Is GONE Kayo!, GONE!!" Lekazu whines before Sukayo looks at him "Don't Turn this to an Argument Kazu!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu looks at him enraged "Oh Shut Up!, Man!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo goes to his room to sleep..."Jerk." Lekazu says before Lelouch gets up and opens the fridge to see Hamburger Buns and Beef Patties..."Well I'm getting Hungry, Time to Cook!!" Lelouch says before getting a Frying Pan and a Spatula..."What is This?, and This?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu glares at him "Really Dad?!, REALLY??" Lekazu asks before looking at Lelouch..."The Frying Pan on your Left hand, The Spatula on your Right Hand." Lekazu says pointing at each tools before Lelouch looks at him "Oh..." Lelouch says before Lekazu sighs in boredom..."The Dad I knew was way cooler than this." Lekazu says while face palming before grabbing a Sausage Bag and Lelouch starts grabbing the Bun bag and Meat Patties Bag...While Sleeping Sukayo hears some Intense shouting out of his room..."SAUSAGES!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch glares at him "No..." Lelouch replies before Lekazu glares at him back "SAUSAGES!!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch shakes his head "Hamburgers." Lelouch says as Sukayo shakes his head from the noise he opens the door..."What's Going On?" Sukayo asks before he looks at the Conflict between Lelouch and Lekazu..."I'M TELLING YOU SAUSAGES TASTE WAY BETTER THAN HAMBURGERS!!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch glares at him "NO IT DOES NOT...HAMBURGERS ARE POPULAR AND TASTE WAY BETTER THAN SILLY SAUSAGES!!!" Lelouch shouts before Sukayo looks at the two of them "Stop Doing the Food Fight!!" Sukayo says before Lelouch and Lekazu look at him before they run to the Frying Pan on the stove flipping it onto the ground and breaking a Plate that causes Sukayo to back away in shock "What are you doing?!!" Sukayo asks looking at Lekazu flipping over a Spatula...Lelouch knocks over a Plate on the ground breaking it..."STOP BREAKING PLATES!!" Sukayo shouts before Lelouch and Lekazu looks at him..."He keeps arguing over food!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch goes into his room...sitting on his bed...Lekazu uses his powers to clean up the mess he has done and puts them in the counter...Sukayo sighs at his Family...

_Hakuru's P.O.V_

Hakuru comes home from school opening the door and Ikura looks at him "Hey...Dad's in the Living Room resting, You can talk to him If you want." Ikura says before Hakuru looks at him and Ohgi looks at his Son...Hakuru looks at the Bandages and his Father's Bruises..."Dad...I can't Believe It, Those...Punks hurt you." Hakuru says before Ohgi looks at him "Kuru Listen...It wasn't your Fault and Listen If you have these powers...Ask Ikura to teach you some Responsibilities...I'm too weak right now, Your Mother says I need to rest." Ohgi says before he sleeps on the Couch...Hakuru goes to his room upstairs where Ikura walks in..."So...What should the Three Rules be?" Ikura asks before Hakuru looks at him..."Well...I don't know, I didn't expect to have Great Power with Great Responsibilities..." Hakuru says before Ikura looks at him "Well I know the First One Never Kill with your Power, Second One Use your Power as a Self Defense Method and The Third Rule...Only Use your Powers when your Family is in Danger..." Ikura says before Hakuru looks at him "I do not agree with Rule Number One, I have to kill in order to Protect because Vigilante Reasons." Hakuru says before Ikura looks at him..."Well Fine I'll change it, First Rule Hide Your Power." Ikura says before Hakuru glares at him "NO WAY!!" Hakuru shouts before Ikura sighs and glares at him "You'll like this one...The First Responsibility Do not go Overboard with your Powers." Ikura says before Hakuru looks at him "Okay Perfect...I'll remember them." Hakuru says before Ikura smiles and looks at him proud..."Good. You better..." Ikura says before he goes into his room...Hakuru gets out of his room not noticing Ikura heading inside right after..."Uh Oh!" Hakuru shouts before looking at Ikura alone in his room..."Get Out Of My Room, Kura!!" Hakuru shouts before Ikura backs away shocked "But...But." Ikura says before Hakuru looks at him and Drags him by his arm "I will only let you in here If I give Permission." Hakuru says as he walks towards the Door to his room..."I'm Just...Just." Ikura says before Hakuru looks at him angrily "Come on Man!, Just Bugging the heck out of me Again...After I TOLD You to Knock?" Hakuru sarcastically before throwing Ikura out of the room..."But." Ikura says before Hakuru closes the door..."Yeah I know!, Don't Care..." Hakuru says before sitting on his bed sighing...

_Lekazu and Lelouch's P.O.V_

Lekazu sits on his bed still worried about his now Asleep Father..."I hope Dad gets his Memories back." Lekazu says before he looks at his Digital Clock..."Oh Mom...You're not back yet, Still not Afternoon yet." Lekazu says before laying on his bed but footsteps make him sit up again...Sukayo now reaching Lekazu's Room decides to open his door through Lekazu's Doorknob..."Locked." Sukayo says before he knocks on Lekazu's Door...Sukayo sighs "Dude, Come On, Open Up!" Sukayo says before Lekazu walks towards the door..."Why?" Lekazu asks annoyed before Sukayo looks at the door...and Begins Sulking slightly..."Guh...Duh!, Because!" Sukayo says before Lekazu grabs his Doorknob from behind the door..."Okay, Okay..." Lekazu says before Reluctantly opening the door and Sukayo looks at him smirking "What's going on in there?, Psycho Boy?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu sighs sadly..."I told Dad to sleep...I hope he remembers everything." Lekazu says as he still holds the door open before Sukayo looks at him "He Will...and Guess What It's Afternoon...But Mom comes back at 9:20." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "Yeah right now It's 9:15..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him..."That's Still Great!, 5 Minutes After She's here..." Sukayo says before Lekazu comes out of his room..."It's Still Long, I don't know If he's going to get it back...If Mom loses her memory too." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Well When She loses her Memory then Father will take care of her." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him and smiles "Yeah...Dad really Loves Mom. and Mom and Dad Really Love Each other." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Young Brother before he drags him to the Main Room's TV..."Let's Play Video Games." Sukayo says before Lekazu pushes Sukayo's Shoulder..."No!, You always get to choose the Game If So!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at him...Lekazu looks at the Clock on the Table..."It's 9:17 now." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him and agrees playing GTA 5 Multiplayer..."Stop Shooting Me!, Kazu!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "Ok...Fine I'll just Punch!" Lekazu says as he makes his Character punch Sukayo's Character...Screen makes a K.O Animation and Sukayo shakes his head before sulking..."Damn It!, You don't even use your Pistol..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him regretfully "Sorry, I didn't know how to use a Pistol so I just punched." Lekazu says before turning off the Console...Sukayo sighs before looking at Lekazu "I'm going to shower to wash all this Humiliation off." Sukayo says before walking towards the Washroom door and opening it...before heading inside the Shower Bathtub...Lekazu hears the Shower go off and he smirks "Well...Humiliation is too good to be ignored." Lekazu says before opening the Bathroom door slightly and Sukayo heats up the water..."Oh...At Least I don't have to deal with that Brat today." Sukayo says before Lekazu opens the door slightly then he waves his hand snapping the Temperature to -10 which causes Sukayo to back away from the water..."COLD!, What's Wrong with the Thing I put it on Hot...Wait a Second...I know who did it." Sukayo says before Lekazu giggles quietly "KAZU IF THAT'S YOU...I'M GONNA!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu turns the Temperature to -3 which causes Sukayo to back away once again from the water "KAZU!!!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu bursts out laughing and closes the door...Sukayo steps out of the Bathtub and puts on his clothes after drying his hair...Lekazu laughs while sitting on the couch..."Dude!, Your Face...I would've turned you into an Ice Cube." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him agitated..."Why Are you Always BOTHERING Me!?" Sukayo asks angrily before running towards Lekazu..."Whoa Wait!" Lekazu shouts thrusting out his hand Psychically freezing his Older Brother before slamming him on the ground..."OUCH!" Sukayo shouts yelling in pain before struggling to get up from the ground and Lekazu looks at him "Hey!, I didn't mean to...Sorry." Lekazu says before looking at the Digital Clock on the Table "Now It's 9:19." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him the Two Brothers sit down on the couch...Lelouch still sleeping peacefully and struggles to sleep...

_Lelouch's Memories_

_"Kayo...Be. Nice to Kazu...He's learning and is Just a Kid, You can't be harsh on him...All The Time At Least."_

_"Your Mother's Ability was Immortality, Nothing Special Trust me...Not as Special as you two."_

_"Heh...I'm Unkillable You're Unstoppable Kid."_

_"You're really hard to KILL...Kazu, You know that? Your Powers really do make you Invincible."_

Lelouch wakes up remembering his memories once again...and he puts his palm on his head..."Wow...I had Amnesia once, I remember...I have two Kids and a Wife...I'm a married man." Lelouch says before Lekazu comes in by pushing open the door..."Dad!, You remember?" Lekazu asks happily before Lelouch looks at him "You Bet I do!, Son." Lelouch says before Lekazu hugs him and Sukayo walks in the room as well "So...He Temporarily lost his Memories but He got them back." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him "Wait a Second Big Brother...Mom might be going through the same thing too!!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Oh What If Mother will lose her memory too?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at him "Believe it or Not Kids, She has in the Past...Way before you were born too!!" Lelouch says chuckling before Lekazu looks at him "Hey!, No Fair Dad...You didn't tell us about Mom having Amnesia...Not even a Story!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at him "Ok...You Win kid, In Fact...you always Win in every single Battle." Lelouch replies happily before Lekazu looks at him "Dad!, Being the Strongest Kinetic is also hard and Boring!!" Lekazu says now crossing his arms agitated before Sukayo puts his hand on his shoulder..."You'll have a Challenge one day..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "It's Not Fair...I always Win, All I need is a Wave of my Hand and It's Done." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Little Brother...You just described the Meaning of Over...Powered." Sukayo looks at him and Lekazu glares at him angrily "Well How would you feel if you were the most Powerful Godly Kinetic Human Ever and No one ever stops you." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks back at him "Yeah...Pretty Boring." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him before turning away "Exactly, Older Brother!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "You do know People Oppose you because You look like a Little Loser..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "It fools Everyone...but I'm Secretly a GOD!, Looks isn't everything." Lekazu says before Lelouch chuckles and looks at his Young Son..."Kazu Normal People can't sense your powers and Your Loser Appearance makes it even worse, They don't know your powers..." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him sadly "Dad, You didn't experience all this Pain and Boredom because You were a Normal Human in the Past." Sukayo says before Lelouch looks at him "Yeah Well I know about Powers." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at him happily "Look Dad!, How did you REALLY Feel for Mom in the past?" Lekazu asks before looking at Lelouch looks at him "Well...Why do you think we gave birth to you Two?, I felt attracted to her Kids...We're a Family with you now, That's Good." Lelouch says before Lekazu chuckles "I'm Sorry!, You're Funny Dad but You also make No Sense." Sukayo says while chuckling with Lekazu looks at him confused suddenly "But Seriously...I don't know how to Get Mom's Memory back if She loses hers...I bet you would be Lovey Dovey Anyways...So No Let's not Picture it." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him annoyed "Kazu...You're being a Little Brat again!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him angrily "Heh Heh...Shut Up, Dude!" Lekazu whispers before Lelouch opens the door before Sukayo looks at him..."What time is It?" Sukayo asks before walking out of their Father's Room and Lekazu follows along..."9:20!, Oh I already hear Lovey Dovey Stuff...Ok I'll just stay in my room Thank You." Lekazu says before Sukayo drags him back by grabbing his arm..."Come on!, We're a Family..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "Don't Force me into this Lovey Dovey Event!" Lekazu says as Sukayo pulls him towards the Main Corridor of the Living Room...Lekazu looks at his Father and Mother making out before turning away in disgust..."I Don't Want a Girlfriend!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Stop Sulking!, You're not going to Get One Jeez." Sukayo says as he looks at his Younger Brother..."I Don't Know about This Lelouch...Destructive Powers always scared me, Are you sure these Responsibilities will Keep them Safe?" C2 asks curiously while holding Lelouch's Hand..."Sweetie Kazu's Responsibilities will Influence him to Save the World...After all He is our Son so I kind of Predicted that he would be Special." Lelouch says before suddenly looking sad Meanwhile while hiding Lekazu and Sukayo look at their Mother comforting their Father..."Rolo My Adoptive Brother...He just Sacrificed Everything just for me, I don't know how I'll tell Kazu and Kayo about this." Lelouch says with tears streaming down his eyes before C2 comforts her Husband Lelouch by holding him close..."Well It's Ok, I'm sure He had his Reasons." C2 says as she continues to comfort him in her arms before Lelouch kisses her before embracing her..."I still miss him Even if He wasn't my brother..." Lelouch says before he shakes his head "I also lost Shirley, my Cousin Euphemia and then My Adopted Brother, I can't lose everyone else." Lelouch says before C2 smiles at him before hugging him..."But You haven't lost me Have you?" C2 asks reassuringly before Lelouch looks at her "Well You're Immortal but...You wouldn't leave me, I love you so much." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him blushing "Well, I love you too." C2 replies before kissing Lelouch Meanwhile Lekazu is now turning away from the so called Grossness of Kissing..."EWWWWWWW!!!, Mom and Dad are kissing...Again...NOO!!!" Lekazu says before Sukayo slaps him lightly and chuckles "Romance isn't that bad You Love Hater!" Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him "Oh You want a Girlfriend Don't you, Kayo?" Lekazu asks as he looks back at Sukayo..."Well No...Where did you get THAT Idea?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him "Just Checking You DON'T Want to GO...That ROAD!!" Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him..."I won't...but Ikura will." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "Oh Shoot!, I have to prevent Kura from going to the Road of Romance." Lekazu says as he glares at Sukayo angrily before his Older Brother backs away slightly..."How WOULD We EXIST Without MOM and DAD's Love THEN?!!" Sukayo asks emphasizing each word with a pause before Lekazu looks at him..."Yes but that's just One Exception." Lekazu says before the Young Boy glares at Sukayo angrily...Meanwhile Lelouch is spending more time with his Beloved Wife rather than his Sons...Lekazu and Sukayo finally step out of their hiding spots..."Mom, Dad Please Stop with the Lovey Dovey Stuff!, I don't want a Girlfriend." Lekazu says before Lelouch chuckles as he stares back at his Young Boy "Yeah but My Wife was my Girlfriend before I married her." Lelouch says before Lekazu covers his mouth in disgust and turning away "Ew..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Father who stares back at his Oldest Son..."Your Friend Kura wants a Girlfriend!, Too bad You, Kayo and Kuru always tell him to never go down the Romance Road." Lelouch says as he looks at Lekazu's Brown Orbs...C2 finally giggles at her Precious Son Lekazu..."Lelouch...Kazu is just like you when you were a Kid...but With Powers Get what I mean?, Kazu kind of has his hair styled like yours slightly but with Pure Light Black hair." C2 says before Lelouch looks at Sukayo "Well Kayo looks like me kind of with my Black/Violet shaded Hair Color...Whenever I look a Kazu I see myself with Powers but When I look at Sukayo I always notice that he has my main hairstyle and his Light Violet Eyes like mines." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at his Father..."I have Brown Eyes because of Dead Miss Shirley who had Brown eyes as well." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him curiously "How DID You Know HER?" Lelouch asks confused before Lekazu looks at him boringly..."Kallen Told me About Her Death." Lekazu says before staring back at his Father "Shirley shot herself Kazu!, In the Past...I have no Idea why She would do such a Foolish Thing but I never liked her or held feelings for her." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks back at his Father "Yes...Because You love Mom!, I finally realized I love the Mother and Father I have...I couldn't ask for a Better Mother...Not Kallen, Not Shirley would've been a Better Mommy." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks back at his Son happily..."I'm so Glad you're Grateful for us...Kazu." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "But Dad you said You were an Idiot in the past." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "Yeah I am, Secretly...Why did I raise Kazu this way?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo looks at him curiously "So Dad...Why did you love Mom so much in the Past?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at him confused "Well, You see Me and Your Mother had a Unbreakable Bond...We had a Close Relationship and then we decided to just get married...then We made You Two...You Overpowered Kid Kazu, You Are So Overpowered." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "And That's Suppose to mean Super Powerful?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch nods in agreement "Yes..." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at his Father "Dad!, What if Mommy loses her Memories We'll have a Hard time getting it back." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him curiously "Well...I'll find a way to get her Memories back." Lelouch say before Lekazu looks at him "Alright, But You and Mom better not be doing Lovey Dovey Stuff again." Lekazu says before walking away with Sukayo to their Separate rooms...Lelouch looks at his Beloved C2 fast asleep...Lelouch looks at his Asleep Beloved Wife before carrying her to her room laying her down on the bed..."Hey...I'm kind of Grateful I got to marry you, I never realized how lucky I am to have you by my side." Lelouch whispers beside her ear before he kisses C2 on her cheek before he gets in her bed Beside her...Lelouch looks at he looks at C2's Smile and he falls asleep by her side...Meanwhile behind the door Lekazu and Sukayo open the door to see their Parents sleep together..."Not Romance AGAIN!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at his Younger Brother "No one is forcing you to get a Girlfriend!!" Sukayo says before he closes the door and Lekazu goes back to his room and Sukayo heads back to his room...Lekazu closes his eyes finally falling asleep...

_The Next Day..._

Lelouch wakes up beside his Precious Beloved Wife C2 who is still fast asleep..."She is Cute when She is asleep..." Lelouch says before caressing C2's Cheek tickling her before Lelouch happily sighs and hops out of his bed..."I guess I'll let you sleep." Lelouch says before kissing C2's Forehead as he walks out of the door but C2 wakes up which shocks Lelouch "Oh...I thought you wanted more sleep, Sorry..." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him "Well...I did!, But I rather spend more time with you..." C2 replies before kissing Lelouch's cheek and Lelouch responds by embracing her...Lekazu and Sukayo suddenly barges in their Mother's Room..."Morning Mom and Dad!, Can we spend SOME Family Time Together?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him "Come on We haven't seen Mom for Days!, She's always Busy shopping...Dad get her to spend time with her SONS I'm BEGGING You!!" Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "Well Yes...She has been shopping and attending sleep overs the past 3 Days without spending any time with her Children." Lelouch sarcastically replies before Lekazu looks at him "Stop TREATING This LIKE a JOKE!!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch and Sukayo laugh at the Young Boy "Can You Two Please Stop Making Fun of me?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch and Sukayo look at him "Ok!, I'm sorry Your Father likes to have some Fun from Time to Time, I was Once a Troublemaker..." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "Troublemaker!, Dad I will punish you for Pranking people back then..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at Lelouch then back to his Mother C2..."Dad Have you been sleeping with Mom now?, What is Wrong with you?!! Kazu Hates Romance..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at Lelouch suspiciously..."Dad...Have you been having Lovey Dovey Time with Mom AGAIN?!!, Now I WILL REALLY PUNISH YOU!!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at him "But I told you I love Your Mother." Lelouch says chuckling before Lekazu looks at him angrily "Why aren't you in your Room Dad?, Do you really want to spend more time with Mom than Your SONS? You can Spend More Family Time by Spending Equal Time for Your Sons and your Wife!" Lekazu whines before Sukayo looks at him "Kazu!, Stop Yelling at Dad..." Sukayo says while putting his hand in front of Lekazu..."Kayo Don't Worry!, He's Right I haven't been spending that much time with Your Mother and You boys." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at him "Dad That's the First Time I heard you agree with Kazu." Sukayo says before Lelouch looks at him "So What do you Say we can go to The PET Store You can get any Animal you want." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him smiling "Aw...I want a Puppy." C2 suggests before Lelouch looks at him "Well...I think We shouldn't Argue and Just see which one looks the Cutest." Lelouch says before he looks Sukayo and Lekazu "I'll Take you, On One Condition...You have to have Self-Control and not destroy the Building." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at his Father "I Swear Dad!" Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him smiling "Good!" Lelouch says before C2 looks at the Three smiling..."Now Can you give your Mommy a little Privacy please?" C2 asks before Lelouch, Lekazu and Sukayo head out of the room now looking at each other "While We Wait Can we talk about Your Lovey Dovey Events with Mommy?" Lekazu asks angrily crossing his arms at his Clumsy Father..."Come on Kazu!, Don't be like that...I told you many times that I love your Mother!, Why can't I embrace and care for her?" Lelouch asks extremely confused before Lekazu looks at him "Well...You can but Why is it always in front of me?, I hate Romance." Lekazu says before Sukayo slaps him on the back hard..."Kazu!, Dad has a Wife to spend time with and Love...You can't tell Dad what to do." Sukayo says angrily toward Lekazu who turns away in Disgust..."Okay Fine!, Whatever..." Lekazu says before Sukayo slaps him on the back again which causes Lekazu to turn back and thrust his hand on his Stomach sending him crashing into the ground..."OW!!, Hey come on..." Sukayo says before Lelouch helps him up "Kazu!, Enough...I'm not taking you If you continue." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "Sorry." Lekazu says guiltily before Lelouch looks at him "Look...I'm not trying to be hard on you." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at their Mother's Door still closed..."What is Taking MOM So LONG?!!" Lekazu whines before Lelouch looks at him "Hey Kazu!, Don't Sulk...It's Annoying." Lelouch says before their Mother's Door opens and look at the Green haired Beauty..."Wow Mommy!" Lekazu says happily looking at his Mother's Outfit and Sukayo looks at his Mother impressed..."That's Nice." Sukayo says sarcastically before Lelouch looks at C2 with Admiration..."So How do I look?, Good?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her holding her "Beautiful My Love." Lelouch says before Lekazu glares at both of them in disgust "HEY!, JEEZ I SAID STOP LOVING IN FRONT OF MY FACE BECAUSE I HATE IT!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch chuckles "Kazu You really hate Romance Don't You?, Well Come on Let's go." Lelouch says as he walks out the door to his Car Lekazu and Sukayo run after him...C2 gets in the Car next to Lelouch and Lekazu/Sukayo sit in the back seat right beside Each Other..."Boys When I'm Driving Please Don't Bother me!" Lelouch says before Sukayo and Lekazu reluctantly nods their heads "Yes Father." Lekazu says along with Sukayo as the Two Nod Simultaneously...Lelouch starts driving then Lekazu and Sukayo looks at each other..."So What should we get?, Maybe a Puppy like Mom said." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "We can get a Pet Wolf." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "I hate wolves." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Oh Maybe We can get a Pet Chameleon." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "I would want a Pet Scorpion too." Lekazu says before The Britannia Family drive through the road to The Pet Store...After Passing 250 Meters from The Pet Store...When they Finally Arrive Lekazu and Sukayo step out of the Car...Lelouch steps out of the Car..."Ok Kids!, We're at the Pet Store...Remember Lekazu Self-Control." Lelouch says as Lekazu and Sukayo holds their Father's Hand and The Britannian Family head inside the Pet Store The Two Boys see plenty of Potential Animal Pets..."This Lizard would be a Good Pet." Lelouch says pointing at the Lizard Container before C2 holds onto Lelouch's Arm..."Come on Sweetie!, I want a Puppy..." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her "My Love!, I care lots about you but a Dog would be eaten by a Cougar..." Lelouch says before Lekazu walks over to his Mother currently holding onto Lelouch's Arm..."A Lizard!" Lekazu says crouching as well to look at Lizard..."Hmm...Not that Cool!, I prefer the Puppy." Lekazu says before Sukayo follows his Young Brother crouching as well..."Come on Man!, You can give the Lizard to me..." Sukayo says before Lekazu walks and finds a Dog in a Animal Container..."A Puppy!!" Lekazu says as Sukayo looks beside him..."Oh He looks pretty Cute." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks back at his Mother and Father..."Dad Come Here!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch walks over to the Puppy Container after C2 let go of his Arm...but C2 walks over beside Lekazu to look at the Adorable Puppy..."Oh Let's get this Puppy!, It's Cute." C2 says before Lekazu looks at Lelouch "Come on Dad!, Mom Agrees..." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "Ok...Fine." Lelouch says before walking towards the Vendor "Hi How much is the Animals in this Place?" Lelouch asks before the Vendor looks at him "Well!, Don't need to Pay All is Free." The Clerk says before walking past Lelouch and taking out the Dog and giving it to him..."Do we get to Name him or?" Lelouch asks before The Clerk walks back to the Desk..."Well Sure!, Have a Nice day." The Clerk says before The Britannia Family wave her off and The Family go back in Lelouch's Car...Lelouch drives the Car with having Lekazu holding the Puppy..."I'm gonna call you Suka!" Lekazu says before Lelouch looks back at his Son "You rejected that name for Yourself!" Lelouch says before staring in front of his window..."Yeah Dad!, So I'm giving it to My Dog." Lekazu says before Lelouch shakes his head happily before driving the Car...When they finally arrive home Lekazu lets go of the Puppy who runs out of the Car...The Family head back to their Big House...When Lelouch opens the Door Suka, Lekazu and Sukayo run into the house...C2 holds onto Lelouch's Arm again..."Wow...What a Happy Family." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her holding a strand of Long Green Hair in his fingers..."I keep forgetting Why I married You...Things Change so Fast." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him "So...I...I'm Glad that I'm with you, I don't love anyone more than You not Anyone else." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her..."But Our Kids are Optimistic and are getting more Emotional each Day, They are growing up Too Fast, Also I love you more than Anyone I met...I don't know who Else I could've loved besides you." Lelouch says as The Couple sit down on the Couch...Lekazu quickly runs looking at the Married Couple..."Mother!, Father I told you not to be Lovey Dovey Again!" Lekazu whines pointing at the Two..."Come on Kazu!, Stop Objecting to us Every Single Time!!" Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at them angrily "Whatever!, You're lucky You didn't do it in front of me." Lekazu says as he walks towards his room and slams his door...Lelouch smiles back at his Beloved Wife who begins holding her head..."Um...Lulu...I don't feel so good, Can you help me?" C2 asks before falling down on the Couch and Lelouch catches her..."Sweetie Are you Ok?, I'll help you...however I can." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him "I'm not sure. I just felt this way since We came back from the Pet Store!" C2 says before falling unconscious before Lelouch looks at her Motionless Body..."Hey!, Are you going to be Ok? I have to get her back into her Bed." Lelouch says before carrying his Wife C2's Unconscious Body as he rushes to her Room...Lelouch sets her down gently on her Bed..."I'll ask Kazu to take care of you...Just Rest!, You're going to be fine..." Lelouch says worried before C2 wakes up and looks at Lelouch confused "Hmm?, Who are you Again?" C2 asks with No memory before Lelouch becomes surprised and agitated " _Not Again!, I can't Believe It's Happening Again She Lost her Memory Once I don't want to Deal with This Again!, Life is really Strange..."_ Lelouch thinks inside of his head before C2 looks at him "Oh...You're my Master." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her shocked "No I'm not...My name is Lelouch!" Lelouch says before C2 looks at him "I'm not good with French Names...Lelouch was it?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her curiously "Yeah...It'll be hard to understand but We're Married." Lelouch says before C2 suddenly blushes and backs away "Hey Are you Sure?, We just met." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her confused "We've known each other for 2 Years...Come on I proposed to you and We gave birth to Two Kids." Lelouch says before Lekazu rushes to the room..."Hey Mom What's Going on?" Lekazu asks before C2 looks at the kid Confused "Who is this Child?, Mother?, Me?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her..."That's Our...Jeez...Son." Lelouch says before C2 looks at Lelouch again "So We're Married...but I don't recognize this Kid. He looks Normal to me." C2 says before Lelouch looks at Lekazu "Kazu!, Help your Mother please..." Lelouch says before Lekazu nods and hops on the bed..."So Mommy...I'm Lekazu Vi Britannia but You always call me Kazu and so Does Dad!, You are my Mother that Takes care of me and my Brother Sukayo Lamperouge who has a Nick name Kayo." Lekazu says before C2 looks at him "I'm Sorry Child!, I don't know these names." C2 says before Lelouch embraces her close..."Hey What are you doing?, Lelouch..." C2 says now offended and nervous backing away from Lelouch..."Come on!, We are married...Because, I forgot." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him..."Why are you holding me so Close?, Can you Explain everything Where am I?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her "We're living in a Big Family House...This is our Home of our Family." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him confused "But Family is suppose to be Happy." C2 says before Lelouch hugs her closely which causes her to react scared and shocked again..."Pervert!, Stop It..." C2 says escaping Lelouch's Embrace but he stares at her Confused "Hey I'll explain everything to you...It might sound Crazy but You love me and I love...you." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks back at his Father "It's so Hard...Can You try Explaining about Me and Kayo?" Lekazu asks now agitated before Lelouch looks at his Son then back at C2 who is Surprised..."Love?, Isn't Love The Passionate Feeling for someone, Whoever It is, So You're telling me that We fell in love and are now a Family?" C2 says before Lelouch looks at her curiously..."Yeah...We are." Lelouch says before C2 blushes as she backs away "I don't believe It!, I mean Why would you love a Weakling like me?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her..."Hey Don't Call Yourself Weak!, You are one Smart Mother." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him blushing happily "I'm Flattered and Glad that You think so but I'm weak." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her sadly..."Do you really not Remember?" Lelouch asks before C2 suddenly holds Lelouch's hand..."I don't...But Since We're Married...I understand." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her "I can't Convince you!, You don't know who you love right now." Lelouch says as his tears form in his eyes and trail down his cheeks..."Not Me...You don't remember." Lelouch says tearing up from his eyes and C2 finally feels regret as she hugs him..."I'm Sorry!, I didn't want to upset you...I'm confused, This is all Very New to me." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her wiping his tears..."Thank You...I just tried my best to Explain." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at his Father "Let me tell Her!, Dad!" Lekazu says before Lelouch nods and watches as Lekazu stares back at C2..."Mother I know Everything is quite Confusing to You but It is the Truth...Dad is your Husband, Me and Kayo are Your 2 Sons...This is going to sound Crazy but Me and Older Brother have Kinesis." Lekazu says before C2 suddenly crosses her arms in disbelief "Kid Nice Imagination but You're not going to prove anything!, So You have no Kinesis Powers." C2 says before Lekazu looks at her _"You want me to Prove It Mom?, I will Prove Everything..."_ Lekazu thinks inside of his head before sighing Lekazu suddenly closes his eyes and Objects start to lift up..."So Did I Prove anything?" Lekazu asks before C2 looks at the Objects floating downwards..."I do!, Now...That's Scary." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her "Hey I'm Here for you." Lelouch says before embracing C2 but this time she kisses his Cheek..."I know you are." C2 says before Lekazu suddenly glares at both of them..."YOU LOVE BIRDS STOP IT!!!, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS BYE!!" Lekazu shouts before in the Speed of Sonic the Hedgehog zooms out of the room and closing it in a Blue Blur...C2 looks at Lelouch blushing "So Can you tell me?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her confused and shocked "Tell What?" Lelouch asks confused before C2 touches his lips with her finger..."Why are you so Nice to me Lelouch?, Is there a Reason for this?" C2 asks before Lelouch sighs and looks back at C2 happily "Because I love you." Lelouch says before C2 blushes harder than before and covers her mouth "Oh I'm Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Lelouch says before C2 blushes and looks at her Husband..."Well Lelouch, I...I Actually Feel the Same way." C2 says before blushing as Lelouch looks at the Green Haired Amnesiac C2..."You do?" Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him nodding her head "Well I figure If we got married and gave birth to Two Kids, We must have...Fallen in Love right or Be Boyfriend and Girlfriend somewhere before we got married." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her happily "Aw...You figured it out." Lelouch says before he leans forward kissing C2 slowly and passionately which she affectionately returns by wrapping her arms around Lelouch's neck...They pull back separating their lips..."So Do you understand now?" Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him blushing "Yes...I love you and You love me." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her and hugs her embracing her..."You finally Understand." Lelouch says before C2 kisses Lelouch's Cheek..."Hmm...I love you." C2 confesses before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "Love you Too!" Lelouch says before C2 rests her head on his chest...Meanwhile Sukayo steps out of his bed and puts his Clothes that he is not wearing in his Laundry Bin..."Hey, Kazu! There's Work for you!" Sukayo says before Lekazu from up the Staircase he didn't even notice was in the Big House..."Uh, no!, I'm Busy!" Lekazu shouts from upstairs before Sukayo looks upstairs from the floor he's currently in..."Guh! Like Hell You're Busy!, Come over Here!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu from upstairs runs to the Bathroom and hide behind the door..."Heh You gotta find me first!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo sighs and waves his fist downwards in the air..."Jeez..." Sukayo says before going upstairs and into the Floor 2 Bathroom..."I know You're In there..." Sukayo says before he pulls the door spotting Lekazu..."Gotcha!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu looks at him happily..."Come on!, Get away from the Door..." Sukayo says before Lekazu reluctantly walks away from behind the door..."Okay!, Okay!" Lekazu whines before heading out the door and turning around facing Sukayo..."No more hiding!" Sukayo shouts as Lekazu looks at him curiously "Seriously!" Sukayo adds before Lekazu looks at him annoyed "What do I have to do?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo smirks and looks at him "You tidy the mess in Our Room, and I take care of the Laundry." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him "Again?, We always have to clean Everything! I don't wanna." Lekazu whines before Sukayo smiles at him "Yeah, I hear you..." Sukayo says before Lekazu smiles at him "Nevermind, Okay?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu smiles at him again..."Cool. Thanks, Kayo!" Lekazu says before walking out of the door...Sukayo heads downstairs with his Laundry Bin and finds the Laundry room then puts them in the Laundry machine Sets it in the Right Function...Sukayo heads downstairs finding Lekazu waiting for him downstairs..."So Let me Guess...Mom and Dad are being Lovey Dovey again and You don't want to be apart of it?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him curiously "Yeah...I even ran out of their room before they started Hanging Out Together." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him..."Maybe You're Jealous that You don't have a Girlfriend." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "No I'M Not!, I told you for the Millionth time I Don't WANT a GIRLFRIEND!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at him "Right...You said it so many times I lose track." Sukayo teases before Lekazu looks at him curiously "You make No Sense Older Brother." Lekazu says before running which leaves a Blue Blur and Trail Sukayo runs after him...Lekazu looks at the Calendar..."Dude!, Why are you checking It's Tuesday 2020." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "Well, What about School?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him "Well Villetta called me and said We can have a Break from School!, But She also said We can head back tomorrow..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him happily "Yeah Cool!, As long as I don't have to look at Mommy and Dad's Love Moments." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "Well True..." Sukayo says before Lekazu runs back to his room in a Blue Trail and Blur..."You don't Have to be Running at that Speed!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him "Well I don't get what you mean!, Because You hate it when I go Godspeed and You hate it when I teleport!" Lekazu says before teleporting back into his room which causes Sukayo face palm...Meanwhile The Couple begins flirting..."So...When did you start loving me?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at him with his arm around her "Well...I guess If I remember Correctly We started out as Acquaintances...Then Partners for a while We became as close as Friends...but We ended up falling In love by the end of The Britannia War...or maybe It happened it bit Before that." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him "So You're telling me we developed our Relationship?, Wow You have a good memory." C2 says before she looks at Lelouch "But Our Sons are they...Um...Some kind of out of human Species?, or Do they have Powers because they were born with it?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her confused "I can't explain it that great but Their Species is called Kinetic Humans Which are Humans with Supernatural Powers!, They are also Opposites of their Parents...I'll try to Explain the best I can but Lekazu was the Opposite of my Geass so He has Psychokinesis also possessing Secondary Powers like God Speed God Strength, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Energy Transfer and All Element Manipulation, Sukayo is the Opposite of my Composure since his Pyrokinesis was formed of my own Anger and Was somewhat Based on that Emotion alone...I'm Calm and Collected but Sukayo is so Emotional and Calm as well since He Inherited mainly from me, Lekazu is a Complete Opposite of what I am A God Super Emotional and Serious He also Can't Accept if Someone and Something gets in his Way and expresses himself by Blowing Stuff up!" Lelouch says before C2 grabs his arm in fear "That sounds...like a God, Tell me something Lulu...What am I to you?" C2 asks curiously as she looks at Lelouch's Violet orbs "You're my Wife...but You were once my Girlfriend I guess You're my married Girlfriend..." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him happily "I'm glad to be Your Girlfriend." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her suspiciously before covering her mouth with his palm over her mouth "Shhhh!!, This is a Secret...People will start teasing me around because I have a Girlfriend!" Lelouch says before C2 pulls Lelouch's hand away from her mouth "It doesn't have to be a Secret!, Also Will you really help me remember?" C2 asks before Lelouch nods in agreement..."I Swear...I will find some way to get your Memory back." Lelouch says before he laces his fingers around C2's fingers...Lekazu slowly opens the door and looks at his Parents now holding hands causing him to become shocked and angry "What were you Doing In Here?, Lovey Dovey Moment again?!!" Lekazu asks angrily before Lelouch looks at him "Are you Still Objecting to Us again?!!" Lelouch shouts before looking at Lekazu who glares at him "Jeez...You Two are always Loving!" Lekazu says before running out of the door so Quickly that he leaves a Blue Blur and Light Blue Trail behind..."What?!, Kazu Why are you Speeding through the house?" Lelouch says before Lekazu runs back in a Blue Blur and looking at his Father "At Least Close the Door Dad!, I don't want to interrupt Your Privacy." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him chuckling "Um...You're the one who opened it." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him suspiciously "Don't Point it out!" Lekazu shouts before in God Speed slams the Door close and zooms out of the door..."You know...That Kid is Cute." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her curiously "He's also very Mischievous...Too bad I can't catch him He's too smart and Way Too Fast." Lelouch says before C2 puts her hand on Lelouch's Cheek..."Hey...Don't be so Uptight." C2 says before kissing his cheek and Lelouch looks at her affectionately "Sorry...I find It hard taking care of Two Kids." Lelouch says before putting both of his palms on his head "Especially Kids that can do things You couldn't in the past." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her happily and Lelouch then gently squeezes her hand..."How can you ever Put Up with That?" Lelouch asks before shaking his head in agitation...Once again Lekazu runs into the Couple's Room at the Speed of God...Appearing as a Blue Glowing Silhouette in a Glimpse of a Second..."If You Two want to be Lovey Dovey...You can just go On a Date If It MAKES You Feel Better!, Because I Keep Seeing You being Affectionate In Front of Me!!" Lekazu whines before Lelouch looks at him "Depends On What Kind of Date we're going to do." Lelouch says before Lekazu glares at him angrily "Seriously Dad!, Go On A Date rather than Stay Here and start Being Lovebirds...Ok I'll help you Tonight 4:30 You need to find somewhere to have a Date." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "Not only You're a Psychic but You're also a Picky Brat." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him "Dad...Psychic, Esper and Psychokinetic are all the Same Synonyms." Lekazu says before C2 looks at the Child "Hey Kid Would you really do that for us?, Help us to find a Place to have our Date?" C2 says before Lekazu looks at his happy mother "Yes Mother!, I want to help Family no matter the Cost." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "I prefer You protect Family no matter what happens...Since It Involves Killing for Family." Lelouch says before C2 grabs Lelouch's Arm and shakes it "Lelouch!, Killing Is Violent and Horrible...Why did you give This Young Son such a Cruel Rule?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her surprised "Kazu would whine If I gave him No Killing Rule, and It may Raise or Lower his Morality but I still want to give him as Much Free will and Freedom He can Receive from me." Lelouch says before C2 sighs in disapproval and C2 glances at Lelouch disappointed "I'm glad that you let our Son have the most Freedom but If he has Vigilante Morals He will non stop Dispose of anyone he hates in the Darkest Ways Possible." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her sadly "I'm Sorry...But It won't be my fault He got a Vigilante Influence From me." Lelouch says before C2 puts both of her hands on Lelouch's Cheek..."I'm so Proud of you for realizing how Horrible Violence is...That you feel Remorse for your Son." C2 says before Lelouch caresses her cheek with his right hand..."I do...but I can't promise that I can guide him to a Path He is his Own Person." Lelouch says before he begins to take a strand of Green hair in his hand and tucks it behind C2's Ear...then Lelouch moves some green hair away from her face..."If I can't steer him from the Path he takes...I won't Argue." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately then Lelouch begins to Embrace her in a Warming Hug...Meanwhile Lekazu's Dog Suka runs to him..."Suka!, Good Boy...Sit!" Lekazu says before The Puppy sits on the ground before Lekazu pets him..."Good Boy Suka!" Lekazu says before Sukayo crosses his arms staring at the Puppy..."Dogs are Food to Cougars...If you let him outside It's Your Fault for your Loss and The Cougar eats him." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him curiously "Hey Kayo!, Don't Guarantee the Worse for Suka!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at him confused "So What?" Sukayo asks cockily before Lekazu looks at him angrily "The More you say Suka is going to Die!, The Percentage of the Possibility is raised even higher!!!" Lekazu shouts angrily before Sukayo looks at him confused "Well That's Why They are called MAGIC Words!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him suspiciously "You want Suka to Die...Don't You?!" Lekazu asks suddenly upset and disapproved as Sukayo backs away in fear "No...I was just assuming that." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him with his Brown Eyes that suddenly glow Light Blue once again..."ASSUMING THE WORST FOR SUKA!!, YOU WANT HIM TO DIE RIGHT?!!" Lekazu shouts after being enraged and objects uncontrollably lift upwards before Sukayo looks at him terrified "Kazu!, I'm Sorry..." Sukayo says before Lekazu's Blue Eyes turn back to their Normal Chocolate Brown eyes feeling confused "Sorry for being So Mad at You...I'm just very Emotional." Lekazu says still carrying his dog now in the backyard and Sukayo walks behind him..."What are you trying to Do now?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu happily turns to him "Me and Suka are going to play fetch!, Do you want to throw first?" Lekazu asks handing Sukayo the branch stick..."Sure!, I'll throw." Sukayo says grabbing the Branch stick and throwing it behind the tree...Suka quickly runs to the branch and puts it down to Sukayo...Sukayo picks up the Stick and Suka suddenly barks..."He wants me to toss it now!, My Turn." Lekazu says before Sukayo shakes his head and throws it behind the Tree again...Suka runs to grab it in his mouth and gives it back to Sukayo again..."Kayo!, Stop Hogging Turns!!" Lekazu shouts angrily before Sukayo laughs and throws it behind the Tree again...Suka goes to get it again and gives it back to Sukayo..."KAYO!!, GIVE ME THE STICK YOU THREW IT 3 TIMES ALREADY MY TURN!!!" Lekazu shouts whining before Sukayo looks at him "No...You would throw it the Wrong way!" Sukayo shouts before he attempts to throw the Stick until Lekazu raises his hand snatching it out of Sukayo's hand and throwing it onto the grass...Suka runs to get it and gives it back to Lekazu..."Good Boy!, Good Boy Suka!" Lekazu shouts before throwing the Stick away and walking back through the Backyard door inside...Lekazu carries Suka back to his room and Sukayo looks at he notices Lekazu heads into the Bathroom and Sukayo chuckles "Ha...Time for Pay back." Sukayo says before Lekazu turns on the Shower in the Washroom...Lekazu sets it to 30 H...making it warm water for Lekazu who closes his eyes comfortably Sukayo points two fingers at the Shower Temperature Wheel and turns the heat to 90 H Temperature...Sukayo expected Lekazu to scream like Crazy but He hears no screaming...Instead Sukayo hears Lekazu relaxing of the now Hot Water..."Wow That's Even better...Hot Water." Lekazu says before Sukayo freaks out trembling in Surprise..."Can He Not Feel Pain?" Sukayo asks before sliding his hand through the Shower and turning it to 3- Temperature...and runs behind the Washroom Exit door...but He still hears no screaming and Face Palms...Sukayo opens the door again..."Cold Water...Even Better!, That Stupid Kayo doesn't know I have a lot of Cold and Hot Immunity..." Lekazu says before Sukayo glares at the Shower Curtain and clenches his fist "KAZU I JUST MADE YOUR SHOWER WATER SUPER COLD AND HOT HOW ARE YOU NOT FEELING TEMPERATURE?!!!" Sukayo asks angrily before Lekazu still in the Shower smiles "I do Feel It...It doesn't cause me any Pain like When I did it to you." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at the Shower Curtain in rage..."Oh Yeah?, When You come out of there I'm going to start punching you If You think You're so Invincible." Sukayo says before slamming the Door closed...Sukayo then walks back to the Couch and turns on the TV in front of him, Grabs a Controller...Ejects GTA 5 Disc and Inserts another Game Disc called Call of Duty Black Ops...Sukayo selects Story Mode and starts shooting some Monsters, Soldiers...Lekazu comes out throwing his Clothes in his Laundry Bin...Lekazu then finds a Yellow and Black Shirt a Bumblebee stripped T Shirt...and The Young Kinetic finds some Yellow Shorts...with his Bare feet on his bed..."Oh No I look like a Bumblebee But that's Fine." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him confused "How did you get the Black and Yellow Stripped Shirt?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him confused "I think Dad went out and Bought me the Shirt, These Shorts Too." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him and punches him...Once again Sukayo expects his Little Brother to Scream in pain but He doesn't Instead He looks at Sukayo confused and without a Scratch on his face..."So Were You expecting me to Go Ow or something?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him freaked out "How...Are...You...Immune...To...Everything?!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu smiles at him happily "Sorry I forget to tell you that One of My Secondary Powers is being Fully Immune to Pain!" Lekazu says happily before Sukayo looks at him Jealous..."Ugh!, You're Unbeatable and You can't Feel pain?, What kind of Powers do you have The Boy Of Steel." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "I'm not...Super...Man." Lekazu says angrily and agitated toward Sukayo before Lekazu looks at his Room without Suka..."Where's Your Puppy?!!" Sukayo asks nervously and Lekazu looks at him surprised..."I'll go Check What He's Up to." Lekazu says before changing out of his Yellow and Black Stripped Shirt...and pushing Sukayo out of his room for Privacy...Lekazu soon opens the door wearing another Set of his Signature Outfit...Lekazu has a Red Shirt and Blue Shorts with his Bare Feet..."You didn't tell me You had Two Pairs of your Red Shirt and Blue Shorts." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him happily "Dad Bought me The Same Red Shirt and Blue Shorts this Morning." Lekazu says before he walks out the Door and goes to look for Suka...Sukayo follows Lekazu out the door nervously..."Kazu?, KAZU!" Sukayo calls out but no response then Sukayo walks far away from their house...and After walking the Streets Sukayo finds a Path to a Big Empty Forest...Sukayo walks towards the Forest..."Kazu!, Where are you?" Sukayo calls out before he runs more into the forest nearing Tree Trunks that blocks the way but didn't cover enough to prevent anyone to be Crawling under..."Dude!, What are you Doing?" Sukayo asks before looking at the Sudden Blood on the Dirt on the ground..."What happened here?" Sukayo asks worried before approaching the Tree Trunks and looking blood from Afar..."That's Not good." Sukayo says before crawling under the Tree Trunks and Sukayo runs to the Red Scarf he saw Suka was wearing...and Sukayo finds a Blood Trail he walks along the Blood Trail and Sees Lekazu from afar standing with his fists clenched..."Kazu?" Sukayo asks before slowly approaching his Emotional Brother...Sukayo then stares at a Cougar growling at Lekazu looking down on It's Food the Puppy who is dead and bleeding..."Oh Shoot!" Sukayo says before looking at his now Depressed and Enraged Lekazu..."Kazu!, Do NOT move..." Sukayo says before Lekazu instantly turns around in rage with tears streaming down his face "It Killed Him...He was MY Friend!!!" Lekazu shouts enraged pointing at the now Dead Puppy Suka as he stares at the Cougar angrily trembling with Hatred...Sukayo slowly walks towards Lekazu trying to comfort him..."Calm Down, Okay? Listen..." Sukayo says slowly grabbing Lekazu's arm who Instantly shakes his hand off of himself in rage..."LEAVE ME ALOOONE!!!!!!!!" Lekazu demands in hatred and Pure Rage before he quickly pushes his right arm forward creating a Small Whirlwind that pushes the Cougar back slightly and Lekazu then angrily raises the Cougar up into the air Levitating him in a Act of Rage...Sukayo decides to be cautious of Lekazu and step back...Lekazu growls in Sorrow before raising his right arm slowly with his Light Blue Eyes Glowing Bright..."You KILLED My DOG!!!" Lekazu shouts before clenching his palm slightly withdrawing his right arm..."Urghhhh..." Lekazu grunts before forcefully thrusting his right arm forward sending a twisting the Levitating Cougars neck until It snaps and It quickly descends to the ground dead..."WHOA!!" Sukayo shouts in fear after witnessing Lekazu's Immense Power Kill something again...Sukayo stares back at Lekazu shocked..."Kazu..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at the Dead Cougar Tears still steaming down his face..."It Just...It..It Just...Happened...What's...happening to me?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo embraces his Young Brother with a Hug who cries in his arms..."You...You just wanted to...Protect us..." Sukayo says as Lekazu cries in his Older Brother's Arms..."I...Uh...Save your Strength...We'll...We'll figure it out." Sukayo says before walking towards Suka's Dead body and kneel then carrying the Dead Puppy...Sukayo walks back to Lekazu who begins to pet Suka's Dead Body sadly Sukayo begins to embrace him...Lekazu begins crying again..."It's All right...I'm Right here." Sukayo says before Lekazu walks beside his Older Brother who carries the Dead Puppy...Afterwards Sukayo and Lekazu are in a Grave Memorial burying Suka's Body...Sukayo gives him the Cross and Lekazu grabs the Cross putting it on the Dirt Grave...Lekazu backs away sadly "Is that It?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo puts his arm around his Depressed Brother..."Well, Unless you want to say something..." Sukayo replies before Lekazu looks at the Grave sadly "Uh...Goodbye, Suka...You were such a Good Puppy. I'll always remember...running through our Backyard with you. And... how you'd snuggle...and...I'll never forget you...Never." Lekazu says Sorrowfully before Sukayo sadly shakes his head..."So long, Suka...You won't be forgotten..." Sukayo says before Lekazu sadly looks at his Older Brother..."Kayo...Do you think She's up In Heaven?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him "Yeah..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him sadly "Okay...Still I think that's...Not Fair." Lekazu says before Sukayo nods his head sadly..."I know man. But He will always be with us...In Memories. That's All that Matters." Sukayo says before Lekazu sadly turns away from his Older Brother..."Yes. I'll never forget him." Lekazu says before Sukayo walks off and Lekazu follows behind him heading out of the Forest...Lekazu and Sukayo walk in the streets before they arrive at their Big Family house and open the door heading in...Lekazu and Sukayo find Lelouch sitting on the Couch watching TV..."Hey Dad." Lekazu greets sorrowfully as Sukayo sits beside his Father on the Couch..."Hey Boys...Where's Suka?" Lelouch asks noticing the Missing Puppy before Sukayo shakes his head and Lekazu tearfully looks downwards at the Carpet..."Dad...Suka ran into a Forest and a Cougar...A Cougar had to Eat him!, So We had to Bury him...Our Dog is Dead!!" Lekazu says sadly while sobbing quietly before Lelouch looks at him "Um...Kayo...Did you Let him out?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo looks at him sobbing as well "Suka ran away and The Cougar was dead Kazu killed him...but Suka was already dead." Sukayo says crying and Lelouch comforts both his Sons..."I'm so Sorry for This My Sons...but It does Indeed Hurt You Two have to Move on from This...Because Suka will always be in Your Hearts." Lelouch says before Sukayo and Lekazu wipe their tears before hugging their Father in Comfort...After Lightening up Lekazu looks at Lelouch curiously "It's 4:28 Now Please talk to Mom about your Date with her." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Younger Brother confused "Kazu...You Invited Dad with a Date with Mom?, I thought You were Love Hater." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "I am...I just want Dad and Mom to be Lovey Dovey Where I don't have to see them, We will Stay home..." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at Lekazu trembling "Oh Right!!" Lelouch says before rushing to his Wife's room to find it completely empty no Sight of his Beloved C2...Lelouch opens the door to his room and he finds C2 happily sitting on his bed..."What are you Doing Here?" Lelouch asks before sitting on his bed as well before C2 smiles at him "Oh...I talked to Kazu He said We have 2 more Minutes before our Date...and He demand we find a Place soon so He doesn't have to see us having a Love Moment." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "I'll find some place to have Our Date..." Lelouch says before he laces his fingers around C2's once again...Meanwhile Lekazu looks at the Digital Clock on the Couch Table..."4:29...Yes...It's Night time...4:30!!" Lekazu shouts before running at the speed of God zooms into Lelouch's Room and opens the door..."Mom and Dad!, Alright You have to find a Place to have Your Date." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at his Son Happily "We're going to a Restaurant...With Lots of Good Food." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him crossing his arms "And a Moonlight view where You can do All your Lovey Dovey Stuff." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Father and Mother..."You're going to a Restaurant?, Can I come?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu glares at his Older Brother Arrogantly "We're not Having Dinner with them on Their Date!, So We're staying home..." Lekazu says before while running in such Godly Inhumane speed grabs Sukayo and slams the door dragging him out of the Room...Lelouch looks at his Precious Wife C2..."Are You Ready Sweetie?" Lelouch asks pulling her face slightly closer with his hand on her Chin and C2 looks at him affectionately "Yes Darling." C2 says before leaning forward to kiss her Beloved Lelouch who returns the affection by wrapping his arm around her waist...They pull back separating each other's Lips "Ok...Let's go." Lelouch says before holding his Beloved C2's left hand and walking beside her...C2 holds Lelouch's arm and leans onto his right shoulder comfortably...Lelouch couldn't help it but be Lovey Dovey around C2 He loved her so Deeply and so Much He adores her more than Anyone else...as Lelouch and C2 walk past Lekazu and Sukayo...Lekazu turns away in disgust crossing his arms..."Ugh...Gross." Lekazu says before Sukayo chuckles in amusement which causes Lekazu to glare angrily at him...Lelouch still holding onto C2's hand lets go of her hand and Lelouch heads into his car starting his Engine and hands on his Car's Wheel...C2 blushes before she looks out the Window before looking back at Lelouch passionately..."Lelouch?" C2 asks before Lelouch turns back at her looking at her Amber Colored Orbs..."Yeah?" Lelouch asks still looking at her affectionately..."I haven't met someone as Nice as You...As a Kid People always hated me...But You...You never hated me. You actually really liked me, Unlike People I've came across in the past." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her smiling "You can tell me all about it When We get to our Date!, I will listen to you...and Spend even more time with you." Lelouch says before he begins driving The Car C2 looks out the window and opens the Window slightly closing her eyes to feel the Wind gently blowing against her long light green hair..."Hmm...It's Nice." C2 says before closing the window and resting her head on the side of the Window falling asleep...Lelouch looks at C2 while driving who fell fast asleep..."She's like an Angel When She sleeps." Lelouch says before looking in front of him...Driving 4500 away from the Restaurant...Meanwhile Lekazu turns on the TV and sees a Different game..."Black Ops?, Really?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him "Yeah...Come on Play It!" Sukayo says before saving his Story Game and selects Multiplayer...Lekazu as always shoots Sukayo killing him Instantly "I win!" Lekazu says happily before Sukayo glares at Lekazu angrily "Kazu you Unfair Genius!, You didn't give me time to hide!!" Sukayo says throwing down a Controller and Lekazu chuckles at his Older Brother..."I'm Just Too FAST For YOU!" Lekazu says before dropping the controller and Ejecting the Call of Duty Black Ops Disc then Inserting GTA 5...Lekazu selects Multiplayer and Sukayo grabs his Controller...Sukayo makes his character steal a Car to Drive away from Lekazu's Character...Since Lekazu was using Expensive Mods Lekazu's Character crashes Sukayo's Car with a Rocket Launcher..."HEY!!, Kazu Stop using these Crazy Strong Mods!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu makes his character One Punch Sukayo's Character..."Not again!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at the Screen turning off the Console..."I'm just too Fast, Smart and Way Stronger than You Older Brother." Lekazu says before running back to his room at the Speed of God before Sukayo walks to the Fridge grabbing Maple Syrup and Pancakes to Cook...Sukayo turns on the Stove and sets it to 20 Minutes...The Flame starts heating up the Pancakes and Sukayo looks toward Lekazu's closed Door..."Hey Kazu!, Get My laundry Bin for Me!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu still inside his room shouts through the door "WHY?!!, I don't want to Do Chores..." Lekazu says speaking through the Door he's inside before Sukayo shakes his head and Continues cooking...Lekazu Reluctantly opens his door and runs to The Laundry Room at the Speed of Light tripping and smacking his head to the ground..."OW!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo turns off the Fire after He finishes cooking the Pancakes..."HA HA!!, I thought You didn't feel pain." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him angrily "I only Don't Feel Pain If I expect It." Lekazu says before getting up and Running at Godspeed leaving behind a Navy Blue Trail and Blur...Lekazu speeds back into the Kitchen with the Laundry Bin..."Ugh!, Kazu Start Doing Chores without Your Powers..." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him angrily before Running back to Sukayo's Room at the Speed of God puts it down in his room and runs back to the Kitchen to sit on the Chair..."Pancakes?, Find us Better food..." Lekazu says before Sukayo slaps his back head which doesn't hurt him..."Kazu!, This is all we have...Dad used up all the Hamburger Ingredients!" Sukayo says before Lekazu Reluctantly eats the Pancakes using God speed again..."Okay!, I'm done." Lekazu says as he Runs back to his room leaving behind a Blue Trail and Sukayo shakes his head "Why does he have to be So Fast?" Sukayo says as he eats his Pancakes and goes to his room...Sukayo's Phone rings suddenly and he answers it..."Hey Son!" Lelouch shouts through the phone before Sukayo smiles "Hey Dad?, Are you having Fun with Mom?" Sukayo asks before shaking his head..."Yeah...and You guys better not be playing Video Games all Day!" Lelouch says through the Phone before hanging up and Sukayo puts the Phone down...Meanwhile on Their Date and After they ate food...Lelouch and C2 on the Balcony of The Restaurant hang out Together on the rails and look into the Moonlight..."This is such a Pretty View." C2 says before Lelouch looks at the Moon then back at his Beloved C2..."Not as Pretty as You." Lelouch replies causing C2 to blush and smile "You Really Think so?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her and nods..."But Still At Least That Brat Kazu Can't Bother us this Time." Lelouch says before pulling C2 closer to him...C2 Smiles and leans on Lelouch's Right shoulder...Lelouch puts his arm around C2 and pulls her closer...Lelouch then kisses C2's Forehead and pulls her head into his Chest...Lelouch then holds her close by wrapping his arms around C2's Waist pulling her close...C2 places her hands on Lelouch's Chest as she embraces him..."Mmm...This is very Nice...Just us Together." Lelouch says as he looks at C2's Adorable Amber Orbs in her eyes..."Yeah...I love you...So much." C2 says snuggling her head on his chest once again and Lelouch gently strokes a strand of Green Hair and tucks it behind her ear..."I love you too." Lelouch replies before C2 leans back looking at Lelouch's Violet Orbs before leaning forward to kiss him...Which Lelouch embraces passionately...before The Two stop kissing...Lelouch holds C2's right hand and walks downstairs reaching the Exit doors of the Restaurant...Lelouch opens the door to his Car his hands on the steering wheel and C2 blushes before smiling back at Lelouch..."Lelouch...I can't believe it." C2 says putting her hands laced together on her lap before Lelouch looks back at C2 also blushing..."Believe What?" Lelouch asks as he looks at C2's Amber Eyes..."How Sweet you are...Especially to me...This Date." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her suddenly curious..."How about your Memories? Don't you want to Remember?" Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately..."I do want my memories back...But I takes days to remember Everything, To Remember Our Son, Remember You and Our Love." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "We're already In Love." Lelouch says before C2 blushes and smiles at him..."I know but...I would want to have my Memories back." C2 says before Lelouch drives the Car by stepping on the Accelerator Pedal...Lelouch begins Driving the Car 4500 Meters back to their House...When they get to the Big Family House Lelouch looks at C2 who has fallen asleep again...Lelouch gets out of the door and carries C2 while walking to the Door of the Family House...Lelouch opens the door passing by Lekazu and Sukayo who greet their Father with a Wave of their Hand...Lelouch goes to his Wife's Room and puts C2 down on the Bed..."Goodnight." Lelouch says before closing C2's Door and He looks at Lekazu and Sukayo who have been sitting on the Couch..."How Was your Date with Mom?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him happily "It was the Best Date I ever Had." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at his Father angrily "At Least I didn't have to call you out On Lovey Dovey Moments." Lekazu says relieved looking at his Father angrily..."I also Saw you Carry her back to her Room...Really Romantic." Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at his Older Brother..."Why do you Support their Romance Kayo?!!" Lekazu asks before Sukayo glances back at Lekazu curiously "I like Mom and Dad's Romance...You won't have to Get a Girlfriend." Sukayo says before Lekazu smiles in relief looking at his Older Brother happily "Yeah...I don't have to." Lekazu says before Lelouch goes back to his room opening the door and sleeping..."I have such a Beautiful Wife That I'm Glad I have a Powerful but Nice Family." Lelouch says looking at the Ceiling in the room before closing his eyes falling asleep...

_The Next Day..._

_C2's P.O.V_

The Green Haired Wife and Mother C2 wakes up sitting up on her bed Yawning..."Oh That Date was so Sweet!, Weird I still don't remember..." C2 says before she sees Lelouch come through the door affectionately greeting her by holding her hands..."Good Morning Sweetie!, Were you Tired Yesterday?" Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him passionately "Yeah...Sorry I know you wanted me to Stay Awake, But I was really tired." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately lacing his fingers around her hands..."So How much do you know About Love?" Lelouch asks before C2 blushes and smiles as she looks back at Lelouch Affectionately..."When you Love Someone...You would want to Protect, Help and Be with Them...Forever, So Promise me." C2 says blushing but her smile soon turns into a Tearful Frown Tears streaming down her eyes which Lelouch soon notices causing his smile to falter..."Hey Did I upset You?, I'm sorry..." Lelouch says as he puts his hand on C2's Right Cheek wiping her tears slightly..."No You didn't Upset me...Just...Promise me...That You would never Leave me." C2 says tearfully quietly sobbing before Lelouch comforts her with a Warm Hug..."Okay...I promise...I'll never leave you. I won't...I swear." Lelouch says before C2 looks at Lelouch sadly then She tearfully hugs him..."I don't want to lose you..." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her passionately still comforting her..."C2...What happened when you were Sleeping?" Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him sadly "I had a Nightmare...a Nightmare where You Sacrificed yourself for me and You gave Kazu Your Code Giving up Your Immortality for Your son and saving me." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her guiltily "You know...Nightmares Don't Actually happen in Reality!, They are just a Illusion form of your Greatest Fear...It told you Your Greatest fear was Losing me." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately as she wipes her tears away..."I fear losing you...Because I love you." C2 says still holding Lelouch's hand but squeezing it slightly tighter..."I love you too...and I don't want you to Cry, I also fear losing you...but I don't worry about it...So It's not that bad...I could Sleep Beside you Tonight If you want more comfort." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him passionately "Yeah...I'd like that." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her Affectionately "Just Don't Worry about it." Lelouch says before closing C2's Door and walking to Lekazu's Room knocking on it..."Hey Kazu!, School!!" Lelouch shouts before Lekazu behind the door glares at his Door..."Dad!, You could've told me Sooner!!" Lekazu shouts before opening the door...Lelouch then turns around and knocks on Sukayo's Door..."KAYO!!, School Now..." Lelouch says before Sukayo opens the door looking at his Father's Serious Expression..."Ugh...You could've woke me up Earlier!!" Sukayo says running out of the room and crashing into Lekazu both Brothers falling down...Lelouch face palms and sits on the couch waiting for the Two Kinetic Boys to be ready..."WATCH IT!, YOU STUPID KAYO!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo glares at Lekazu angrily "You Little Punk!, You did that on Purpose!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu in rage moves at the Speed of God Leaving behind Blue Blurs and Trails...Lekazu gets his backpack he packed School stuff inside and waits in front of Lelouch's Car...Sukayo slowly packs his School stuff in his Backpack and gets in Lelouch's Car..."I will Ground You Kayo If You take too long again!, You too Kazu." Lelouch says before driving his Car further away from their Family House and They finally arrive at Kinetic Middle School...Lekazu and Sukayo get out of Lelouch's Car..."Bye Boys!, Have a Nice Day!" Lelouch shouts before He drives back to their Big Family House After Leaving...Lekazu and Sukayo head inside the Entrance where They see Kallen, Hakuru, Suzaku and Ikura..."Kuru!, Miss Kallen!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu goes to his locker to put things down...Villetta pats Sukayo and Lekazu's back...Lekazu turns around surprised and happy "Miss Villetta!, You're back..." Lekazu says before Villetta giggles and looks at Sukayo..."Yes...Now Today we will Be Starting to Talk about Energy of Kinetic Humans and have a Math Exam." Villetta says before Lekazu suddenly angrily glares at Villetta "WHY A MATH TEST?!!, AHHHHH...I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN SCHOOL!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at Lekazu annoyed "Kazu!, Stop Sulking...You're a Smart Kid You'll get a High Grade of Math Exam." Sukayo says before Lekazu turns away annoyed before Hakuru and Ikura look at their Mother "What is Kinetic Energy?" Ikura asks before Villetta looks at her Son suspiciously "Shhh...Keep Quiet!, I'll tell everyone in Class B." Villetta says before Villetta heads inside their Classroom and Lekazu, Ikura, Hakuru and Sukayo take out their Blank Lined Papers then Take out their Notebooks and head to Class...Lekazu, Ikura, Hakuru and Sukayo sitting on Desks also in a Straight Line watch as Villetta slams her hand on the Desk..."OKAY!, Now Let's Review before I explain." Villetta says before pointing at Lekazu curiously "Kazu What do your notes Say?" Villetta asks before Lekazu looks at the Notes about Kinetic Humans..."Psychokinesis The Power to Control Objects and Person...The Strongest and Most Powerful Kinetic Power." Lekazu reads before Villetta claps slowly and gives The Boy a Thumbs Up "Great Work!, Kazu...Now Beginning Now." Villetta says before Lekazu and the Other students sit to Listen..."Kinetic Humans have Powers but the Source of the Usage of the Power is Kinetic Energy...Energy that flows through Every Separate Respective Kinetics...There is Kinetic Energy flowing through all the Kinetic Human's Body...Giving them their Usage of their Powers." Villetta says before Lekazu listens quietly to the Speech " _Miss Villetta sure know a lot About The Kinetic Humans..."_ Lekazu thinks before Ikura looks at his Mother Villetta..."Mom?" Ikura asks hand raised in the air curiously as Villetta looks at him confused "Yes Son?" Villetta asks pointing at Ikura confused "So Kinetic Energy is like Ninja Chakra and Ki?" Ikura asks before Villetta thinks by putting her hand on her chin and backs away "Well Yes...Ki is the Energy of Gods and Angels, Chakra is the Energy Flow of Ninjas...Kinetic Energy is the Flow of Energy surging inside of Each Kinetic Humans..." Villetta says before Ikura puts his hand on his desk tiredly as Villetta continues her speech..."And Kinetic Energy can Decrease or Skyrocket If The Type of Energy is Harnessed and through Training the User can Receive even more Kinetic Energy...Now Introducing the Types of Kinetic Energy...Psychokinetic Energy is the Strongest and most Overpowering Energy of the Kinetic Energy...Unleashing the Energy Rips the Ground, Rumbles the Earth and Clouds the Blue Sky...It makes Lights Flicker Through Malfunctions, Levitate Objects...This Energy Flows through Young Lekazu when He unleashes it Catastrophic Horrifying Incidents happen...The Pyrokinetic Energy is a Strong Energy but While not being as Overpowering as Psychokinetic Energy It also has It's Side Effects When Unleashed Flames Disperse, Heat is Lowered, The Sun is Hotter...This Energy flows through Sukayo...Electrokinetic Energy is Second Strongest When Unleashed Lights Flicker, Sparks Explode, Causing Black outs and Terrifying Tragic Accidents Just Kidding no..." Villetta explains before Lekazu looks at Villetta confused..."Now...Let's Talk about Kinetic Aura...Each Kinetic Child has their Respective Aura based on their Kinesis...a Psychokinetic User Initially has a White Transparent Wind like Aura which Lekazu currently has...however a Psychokinesis User can develop a Purple/Pink and Blue Aura Through Days of Training and Control...a Pyrokinetic User has a Fiery Flame Aura and Electrokinetic Users have Lightning Sparky Aura...a Psycho-Electrokinetic User has a Lightning Spark/Blue Aura...Any Questions?" Villetta asks before Lekazu raises his hand curiously "Kazu What is It?" Villetta asks happily before Lekazu sighs and looks at Villetta "Uh...Why do you Believe Psychokinetic is the Most Powerful Power, Energy and User?" Lekazu asks before Villetta looks at him curiously "Interesting Question...Young Kazu!, Psychokinesis have Overpowered Other Kinetic Humans...and It has a Fierce Energy that Flickers Energy, And A Psychokinetic possesses God Speed, God Strength and Manipulate Elements, Almost Everything...It is Indeed a Unstoppable Power but It does have One Weakness...Which is...It Drains the Psychokinetic User's Psychokinetic Energy when They Enhance their Attacks too much but This can be Overcome through Weeks of Training..." Villetta says before The 4 Kids look at the Time..."Okay Kids, Now Give me Your Sheets and We will Start Our Math Test." Villetta says before Lekazu, Sukayo, Ikura and Hakuru walk up to Villetta one by one to Give them their Lined Paper...Villetta writes them down before giving them back their once Blank Paper on their Desk..."Wow!, Advanced Questions...I'm Lucky that Dad Taught me Math." Lekazu says before looking at the sheet with Insanely hard Questions..."11 + 100 Is 111...3000 X 1000 is 3000...9000 - 1000 is 8000..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Younger Brother writing down answers at the Speed Of God once again...Lekazu looks at his Totally Completed Exam..."That's Good." Lekazu says pillowing his head with his hands...Sukayo shakes his head trying to remember what Lelouch taught him but He seems to have a Average Score...Hakuru and Ikura get 5 Math Problems Wrong...The Students give their Sheets to Villetta who examines them..."Kazu...Nice Work!, My Top Student." Villetta says looking at Lekazu's Fully Aced Exam giving it a S+ Sticker..."Hmm...Kayo It wouldn't hurt to Ask me for help you know?" Villetta asks stamping Kayo's Math Exam a B+ for Effort...Villetta gives her Son's Math Exams C+ for Little Effort..."We need to go to the Gym Class!, Let's go...We have surprises for you." Villetta says before The Students go to their Locker to put their Math Exams in their Backpack...The 4 Students head to the Gym..."What Gym Activity are we Doing?" Lekazu asks before Villetta looks at Lelouch's Young Son "We are continuing the Kinetic Training...This time We are playing Dodgeball and All Types of Kinesis is Allowed...The Only Rule is You cannot throw hard at another Player or You're Disqualified." Villetta says before grabbing a Ball and throwing it at Sukayo who dodges it at the last second "AH!, That was close..." Sukayo says before Hakuru picks up a Ball and throws it at Lekazu who raises his hand to put up a Barrier that Deflects it back to Ikura who dodges the ball..."Kazu...It's My Turn." Ikura says picking up his own ball and throwing it at Hakuru which makes him fall over...Hakuru growls and launches a Electrokinetic Explosion that sends all Balls to Lekazu who raises both his hands Levitating the Balls and redirecting them at Hakuru and Ikura making them both fall to the ground...Sukayo picks up 2 Balls and throws it at his Young Brother...Lekazu runs towards the 2 Balls and flips between the two Balls with a Vertical Helix Spin...Hakuru physically throws 5 Ball at Lekazu who uses Godspeed to Run past them and Dodge them in Seconds...Lekazu then Teleports around grabbing all 10 Balls and throwing them at the Remaining Players winning the Game..."Oh!, No Fair Kazu You're stronger than All Of Us..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at his Older Brother, Hakuru and Ikura happily "You all be Jealous Because I am just too Unbeatable." Lekazu says before Villetta congratulates the Young Boy with a pat on the back..."You are a Freak of Nature Kazu!, You are one of a Kind...Of a Warrior that is." Villetta says before Lekazu looks at her smiling..."Now Let's Get all of you back Home." Villetta says leading the 4 Students to their Lockers where they pack their things and now Carrying their Backpack..."Miss Villetta...Kayo, Dad and Mom have also been calling me Special...What do I have that My Dad didn't in the Past?" Lekazu asks before Villetta looks at him sighing and smiling "Kazu...You are capable of Everything Your Father Couldn't do in the Past...You're Powerful, Fast and Very...Very Smart...Unlike Your Father You are very Wise...Unlike Your Mother...You are one of a Kind...and You Can Do Things Your Father was never capable In fact Your Father would never hope to Do the Things You can...So Remember Kazu...You Have Something Special He didn't too." Villetta says before Lekazu looks at her confused "What is that?" Lekazu asks before Villetta looks at him happily "Limitless Power Kazu!, and You have the Potential, The Capability of Becoming The Hero This World really needs That Your Father failed to be...But Your Father has made this World a Peaceful place even so...Lekazu Vi Britannia...You can make this World even more Peaceful and Safe...By Fighting for your Family and Everyone else You care about." Villetta says before Lekazu looks at himself feeling Inspired..."Yeah but I hope don't become Cocky Just Because I can do things Dad and Mom Can't." Lekazu says before hearing a Car stop by the School...Sukayo and Lekazu run to the Car while Carrying their Backpacks...Lelouch holds his Sons's Hands..."Hello Boys!, How was School?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo and Lekazu sit in the Back seat quietly..."It was so Good!, I even got a S+ Rank for my Exam." Lekazu says causing Lelouch to chuckle happily "I have taught you Well In Math at Home!, Nice Work." Lelouch says before putting his hands on the Steering Wheel and driving the Car to their Family House...When They Arrive at their Family House Sukayo and Lekazu rush into the house to relax on the Couch...Lelouch heads through the door and is greeted by a Warming Hug from C2 his Beloved Wife..."Hi Dear!" C2 says before kissing Lelouch's Cheek..."Hey Sweetie." Lelouch says before Lekazu glares at the Couple Angrily "DAD!!, MOM I SAID NOT IN FRONT OF ME GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Lekazu angrily shouts before Lelouch and C2 walk to C2's Room...The Couple sits on the bed..."I didn't know that Adorable Baby of Yours was going to become such a Brat!" Lelouch says chuckling before C2 looks at him curiously "Watch Out Darling!, The Boy has Psychic Powers." C2 teases before Lelouch looks at her terrified and defeated "AH!, He's going to come get me while I Sleep...Wait You're Joking." Lelouch says before sighing in relief and C2 looks at him happily "What's Wrong?, I can't Tease my Beloved Husband once and a While?" C2 asks as she caresses her Dear Lelouch affectionately "I'm Sorry That's not what I meant...I didn't want to Upset you, I don't Hate Teasing It's just that...I'm Just not Interested in Joking around." Lelouch says frustratingly before C2 looks at him and embraces him in her arms..."Oh...I'm Sorry...Hey It's Going to Be Alright." C2 says holding Lelouch's right hand gently caressing it slowly...and affectionately Lelouch passionately grabs C2's right hand..."I know...I'm Just...Stressed." Lelouch says startlingly before shaking his head in Agitation but C2 gently squeezes his hands..."Don't Worry I'm Here." C2 says affectionately before Lekazu pushes open the door catching the Lovebirds..."YOU LOVEBIRDS!, WHY ARE YOU DOING IT IN FRONT OF ME?!!, I CAN HEAR YOU OUTSIDE!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at him chuckling "You opened The Door Kazu!, You're Dragging Yourself into this." Lelouch says as he looks at Lekazu's Chocolate Brown Eyes and Lekazu runs with God Speed Leaving behind a Blue Trail and Blur...Lelouch suddenly gets confused putting his right hand on his forehead "What is Lovebirds?, That Little Brat is Too Smart." Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him affectionately "It means Two People that are a Couple or a Married Couple...Boyfriend and Girlfriend Maybe." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her passionately "So What did you mean that People Hated You in Your Childhood?" Lelouch curiously asks as he looks at C2 affectionately "People Hurt me and Abused me...They also told me to Get Out of their Sight Rudely...I can't Help If They hate me...But Seeing You Caring for me and Helping me makes me feel very Safe, I prefer you than Anyone else in the Past...It makes me Love you even more." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her Affectionately wrapping his arms around her waist..."Wow Those People who Abused you Sound like Crazy Jerks to me!, I Would Never hurt you Sweetie..." Lelouch says gently squeezing C2's hands before C2 smiles at him affectionately "You're so...Sweet My Dear Lelouch." C2 says before leaning forward kissing Lelouch slowly which he returns by pulling her closer The Two let go of each other's lips by Pulling Back Slowly..."Do you think that Kid will Come Here and Call Us out on the so Called Lovey Dovey?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu opens the door seeing the two Together being Affectionate..."You TWO Were BEING LOVEY DOVEY!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch face palms and looks at Lekazu smiling "You're so Predictable...Why do you have to come in Here all the Time?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu looks at him "Dad!, I hear you Kissing and Flirting 15 Meters away from My Room...Kinetic Powers Remember?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him chuckling..."Sorry Kazu!, But If You loved Someone You would be doing the Same Thing as I'm doing to your Mother." Lelouch says before Lekazu trembles in rage and frustration..."WHY WOULD I GET A GIRLFRIEND?!, Dad of no Powers!!" Lekazu shouts before running out of the Room at Godspeed leaving behind a Blue Trail and Blur..."Now...I know This might hurt your feelings but We should have some Family Time with Those Boys." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "You didn't hurt my Feelings...You bring me Love and Affection." C2 says before kissing Lelouch's Cheek making him blush in Embarrassment..."I...Uh...I Love you So Much!" Lelouch says happily Instantly hugging C2 as he embraces her with a Hug..."I love you too." C2 says before resting her head on his chest comfortably and C2 looks at Lelouch's Violet Orbs in his eyes..."So Family Time Huh?" C2 asks before she looks at Lelouch blushing towards him Lelouch holds C2's Right hand and walks with her holding hands..."So Boys...Let's Spend some Family Time Together." Lelouch says before Lekazu and Sukayo look at Lelouch their Father..."Sure!, But I better not catch You Kissing and Embracing Mom." Lekazu says before C2 giggles and pokes Lekazu's Nose "You're a Cute Kid!, Aren't You?" C2 asks giggling before Lekazu blushes in Embarrassed..."Mom...Cut it Out!" Sukayo says before C2 carries him and giggles..."You Two are my Sons...Oh I'm Glad I'm married to Lelouch." C2 says before Lelouch holds C2's Right hand again as he looks at his Two Sons..."So Let's Get in the Car." Lelouch says before C2 lets go of Lelouch's Hand and heads back to her room..."But First...I have to Change!, So Give your Wife some Privacy." C2 says before closing the door to her room and Lelouch, Lekazu and Sukayo look at each other..."So Where do you Want to Take Us?" Lekazu asks before looking at Their Father Lelouch..."Well I'll Drive you to a Place." Lelouch says before Lekazu and Sukayo look at Their Father Suspiciously..."I hope It's a lot of Fun..." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at Lelouch curiously...Lelouch goes to C2's Door to check on If she's done changing...C2 opens the door wearing a Green Skirt with Orange Cinderella like High Heels..."So...How do I look?" C2 asks brushing a strand of hair behind her ear..."Beautiful..." Lelouch says before looking at C2 affectionately "What did you Do To Your Hair?" Lelouch asks curiously before C2 looks at her Green Hair tied into a Pony tail..."Tied It...But I still look good...I know You prefer my hair Down...However I want to look more like a Mom If we're Doing Family Time." C2 says before Lelouch wraps his arms around C2's Waist and C2 places her hands on Lelouch's Chest...Lelouch pulls her into a Warming Hug and C2 Embraces him affectionately...Sukayo and Lekazu are suddenly gone...Lelouch and C2 soon walk out the door...Lelouch outside gets in his Car his hands placed on the Steering Wheel and starting his Car's Engine...C2 Gets on the Passenger Seat of the Car..."Dad!, Where are you Taking Us?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at Lelouch curiously "It'll Be Fun...I Promise." Lelouch says before driving the Car and C2 looks out the window happily..."Family Time...At Least I get to be with You." C2 says before Lelouch looks at Her affectionately "Do you Really Love me So Much?" Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him affectionately "I do." C2 says before looking back out the window...Lelouch drives the Car 5500 Meters from wherever they are heading to...Lelouch arrives at a Large Building...Lekazu and Sukayo get out of the Car walking through the door...C2 gets out of the Car and holds Lelouch's arm before laying on his right shoulder...Lekazu and Sukayo walk beside each other looking at another Door...Lekazu opens the door and sees a Room with Metal Crates reminding him of the Warehouse...Lekazu closes the door and follows Sukayo who opens another door revealing a room full of Firearms and quickly closes it..."This Big Building is like a Maze!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at him agitated "Dude!, We'll find a Room for Our Family." Sukayo says before opening another door revealing a Room with a Couch and Two Tables..."Nice...a Comfortable room." Sukayo says before he goes inside with Lekazu...C2 and Lelouch walk through the Big Building's Hallway...C2 starts to become more scared of the Building..."Lelouch...I'm Scared." C2 says nervously trembling in fear while holding Lelouch's right arm..."Don't Worry...I'll protect you." Lelouch says before opening a Door finding Lekazu and Sukayo..."I knew You were going to be in this Comfortable looking room." Lelouch says before C2 smiles looking at Lekazu and Sukayo...C2 and Lelouch sit in front of each other at a Table...Lekazu and Sukayo are on the Couch looking at their Flirting Parents..."Did you mean that?" C2 asks blushing and smiling at Lelouch who blushes in response..."Yeah...I Swear I'll Protect you If You're in Danger." Lelouch says before C2 leans forward from the Table and kisses him on the lips before quickly pulling back..."I appreciate It." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her blushing..."You Just kissed me again." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "Don't I always?" C2 asks curiously before Lekazu looks from the Couch of their Lovey Dovey Moment..."Mom!, Dad...Stop Loving Please!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo elbows his Young Brother "Come on!, They're having their Romantic Moment Man!" Sukayo says before Lekazu glares at him angrily...Meanwhile a Soldier in front of the Entrance of the Big Building throws a Plasma Grenade blowing up the Entrance...Lekazu and Sukayo open the door to hear explosions...Lelouch and C2 hold each other's hand..."What's Going On?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu looks at him frustratingly..."Britannian Soldiers have been sent!, Watch Out!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo follows his Brother into the Metal Crate room opening the door...Lelouch and C2 follow their Sons...Lekazu finds the Metal Crate room burst open in the front...Sukayo and Lekazu lead their Parents to hide..."Sukayo Hide!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo nods and hides behind a Metal Crate...a Lazer Sight points at Lelouch from In front..."AH!!, How did they Find Us?!!" Lelouch asks before dodging the Bullet but It hits C2's Leg instead..."Ah..." C2 says beginning to bleed on her leg before Lekazu looks at his Mother Injured "MOM!!" Lekazu shouts before kneeling towards his Father and his Injured Mother...20 Soldiers are waiting outside..."Lelouch...It...It hurts." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her frustrated..."It's Ok!, I'll find something..." Lelouch says before turning back looking at the 20 Soldiers enraged..."Those Jerks...Nobody Hurts My Wife." Lelouch growls enraged before 5 of the 20 Soldiers army comes in confronting Lelouch..."Emperor...This is Your End!, Now We'll kill your Beloved Wife then You...And After That Your Little Boy Dies too!!" The Soldier over confidently says before Lelouch glares at the Soldier and stares at Lekazu in rage..."Kazu...I'll take care of Your Mother!, Just Kill Them...No KILL THEM ALL!!" Lelouch shouts angrily towards Lekazu which causes him to look at him sadly..."But Dad...Rule 1 Use my Power Wisely!" Lekazu says before Lelouch angrily glares at Lekazu..."No Rule 2...PROTECT YOUR FAMILY NO MATTER THE COST!!, Even If that Means Killing...COME ON JUST BLOW THEM ALL AWAY FOR YOUR MOTHER!!" Lelouch shouts in rage before Lekazu looks at him reluctantly "Uh...Okay...But You might Regret it." Lekazu says before Sukayo watches as He looks at his Younger Brother..."Oh No!, Dad just lost his Mind...He's really going to Use Kazu's Power to kill the Soldiers." Sukayo says before Lekazu walks towards the Soldier and waves his hand rightwards slamming him into a Metal Crate which breaks..."Lelouch I'll be fine...You don't have to." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her still worried..."No...I love you and It's My Responsibility to Take care of you." Lelouch says before carrying her and looking back at the Metal Crates "Kayo!, Kazu will take care of them...Follow Me!!" Lelouch shouts before Sukayo nods and heads after Lelouch...Lelouch runs with their Mother in his arms Past the now 19 Soldiers...Lekazu picks up a Metal Crate and slams it to Two Soldiers sending them crashing to the ground...Lekazu then raises his hand downwards causing 3 Soldiers to launch in the air before crashing back down...Lekazu raises his right hand to catch all the Bullets they shoot at the Young Boy..."WHAT IS THIS KID?!!, HOW STRONG IS HE?!" A Soldier shouts as he fires before Lekazu waves his right hand leftwards slamming 5 Soldiers to the Ground killing them...The now 11 Soldiers throw a Small Knife at Lekazu but Lekazu redirects the Knife to a Soldier's Neck...and Still Levitating the Bullets redirects them and Kills all the Remaining Soldiers..."Ugh!, Too Violent...Maybe Dad told me to do This Because He was Mad." Lekazu says before running back to find his Family...Lekazu finds Lelouch in the Driver Seat and his Mother C2 in the Backseat...Lekazu notices that Sukayo is sitting in the Passenger Seat...Lekazu sits beside his Injured Mother..."Mom...Are you Ok?" Lekazu asks before the Green Haired Mother looks at The Young Boy in Pain..."Ow...It hurts but I'm going to be fine." C2 replies towards the Young Kinetic Child as Lekazu looks at her worried...Lekazu stares back at Lelouch who looks at Lekazu frustratingly "Did You Kill Them All?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu looks at him sorrowfully "Yeah...They're all Dead!, Dad Why would you ask me to Do Such a Thing?!" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at his Son Regretfully "Ugh...I'm So Foolish!, I'm Sorry Lekazu...I was Just...So Upset of Your Mother being Hurt that I...Lashed out at You." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him regretfully "I Told You Dad!, I Knew You would regret telling me to Do That." Lekazu says before he puts his hand on C2's Shoulder..."Mommy We'll get you healed!" Lekazu says before Lelouch starts driving the Car back to Their Family House..."Or...Maybe Those Soldiers Did Deserve It...They Did Try to Kill Us After All." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks his Younger Brother behind him "Kazu!, Maybe They Did Deserve It but Come on Dude...You don't want to Hurt People." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at his Older Brother with a Cocky smile "Kayo...I can do things Ordinary Humans Can't...I'm Special, Strong and Smarter than Any other Soldiers!, And I will Kill Whoever Stands in the Way of Hurting My Family...I will Make them Pay." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks back at Lelouch who is driving the Car "Dad...You just put a Vigilante Influence on Kazu!" Sukayo says before Lelouch looks at him nervously "I know But...Your Mother Was Hurt...and I got mad!, I was Angry because those Jerks hurt your Mother and I...I love her." Lelouch says before looking at the seemingly Cocky Lekazu..."It feels Good though...I'll start being more of a Vigilante now Kayo!, So If You are In Trouble Tell Me...I'll Kill Them For you." Lekazu says before Sukayo reluctantly looks at His Vigilante Younger Brother regretfully "Yeah...I will." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him smiling "Cool!, I always got My Family's Back..." Lekazu says before Lelouch continues to Drive the Car to the Family House...When They Arrive at the Vi Britannia House...Lelouch gets out of the Car and Lekazu gets out of the Car...Lelouch carries C2 in his arms worried...Sukayo and Lekazu walk through the door after Lelouch and C2 enter the House...Lelouch lays C2 gently down on the Couch...Lekazu and Sukayo run to find Healing Supplies...Lekazu finds a Bottle of Alcohol Water and White Bandage Wraps...Lelouch looks at C2's Bleeding right knee..."Kazu...Carefully Pour the Water on to Her Right Knee." Lelouch says before Lekazu nods and pours the Water on his Mother C2's Right Knee causing her to scream in pain..."OW!, Stop Wait...It Hurts!" C2 says in pain grunting fearfully before Lelouch holds her left hand..."It's Going to Be Okay...Just Relax." Lelouch says still holding her left hand with a worried expression on his face...Lekazu wraps the White Bandages around his Mother's Right Knee...C2 grunts in pain as Lekazu Psychokinetically Wraps the White Bandages around her Right Knee...C2 sighs in relief of the pain before Lelouch lets go of C2's Left hand and holds her right hand..."You're Ok Now..." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "Thank You." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her passionately "No Problem." Lelouch replies before looking at Lekazu and Sukayo..."I want to start Killing People in Our Way but Part of me Doesn't Want to!, Eh...I'll manage both." Lekazu says before looking at his Healing Mother..."Mom Are you Ok Now?" Lekazu asks looking at his Slowly Healing Mother worried..."Don't Worry My Little Boy!, I'll be Ok." C2 says before Lelouch looks at Lekazu hopefully "She'll Be Fine Kazu!, It wasn't that fatal..." Lelouch says before looking at Lekazu once again "Go Play with your Brother...I'll look after your Mother." Lelouch says before Lekazu runs to his room and closes the door...Meanwhile Soldiers that were not Involved with the Incident were behind the Wicked Prince Schneizel..."Sir!, Their Son managed to Kill our Best Soldiers...What shall we do?" The Soldier asks before Schneizel looks at him with a Evil Smirk..."We need a different Type of Method to Take The Kid Out...It seems we are trying to Kill someone Very Powerful, I need time to think about the Best Method to Eliminate their Kinetic Boy...If All Methods Fail...No Worries Because I will try to Kill him Myself." Schneizel declares before the Soldiers salute ready for their Order "So...What Method should We use?" another Soldier asks before Schneizel looks at the Soldier with Pure Malice..."I lied...I don't need all of you." Schneizel says before unsheathing his Sword and killing all his Soldiers blood splattering on the ground..."If You didn't need them...Why did you bother to Hire them?" another Voice said from the Shadow until a Figure emerges from the Darkness to reveal herself as the Wicked Cruel Cornelia..."Cornelia My Sister...They already failed once so I put them out of their Misery!, Lekazu Vi Britannia Our Main Target...but we have other Kinetic Targets Fortunately They are Weaker...Sukayo Lamperouge Our Target's Older Brother Not too Strong...We also have Hakuru Kaname Villetta and Ohgi's Oldest Son...He'll be a Challenge but We will be able to Defeat the Child...Ikura Kaname...Young Kuru's Little Brother...He will be easily defeated Since he hasn't awakened his Powers!" Schneizel says before looking at Cornelia and laughing..."Lekazu Vi Britannia is also a Genius with a Very High Intelligence...a Nearly Unstoppable Psychokinetic Child will be hard to Execute...He has been Training to Master his Psychokinesis...He will also be able to Outsmart us in Our Attack!, Lekazu has High Mastery over his Destructive Kinesis...Defeating Lelouch in Generation 5 was easy Enough...Things Change Fast and Too Fast...Now We live in the 6th Generation where Kinetic Humans came to exist, I'm Sorry but Even I would have a Hard time Trying to Kill Young Kazu." Cornelia says before Schneizel looks at her while putting his thumb on his chin "If Only I had some Kinetic Human DNA so I could Wield one of the Children's Kinetic Powers..." Schneizel says before Cornelia looks at him frustratingly "We Sure need to Study what Kind of Target This is...He's a Great Fighter, And He sure is a Great Thinker for a Kid." Cornelia says before Schneizel continues thinking about how He will Kill Lekazu...Meanwhile Lekazu hears his Door Slam open by Sukayo who is suddenly excited "Why are you So Happy?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at him happily "Tomorrow is Our Birthday!, I hope I get some good Presents...Also You're turning 8 Tomorrow Kazu Get Ready!, and I'm turning 15..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him confused "You Mean I'm turning 7 while You Turn 8 It hasn't even been that many years." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him confused "Oh...Right." Sukayo says before walking back to his room...Lekazu hears a doorbell ring from the Entrance Door from afar while he is laying on his Bed Peacefully..."Who's There?" Lekazu asks before opening his Room door and opening the Entrance door...Lekazu sees Kallen at his doorstep..."Ms. Kallen?, Why are you here?" Lekazu asks curiously before Kallen happily smiles at him "Well...I came to talk about Your Dad and Me." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her curiously...Kallen Follows Lekazu upstairs where they talk in the Upstairs TV Room...Lekazu sits down on the Couch upstairs with Kallen..."So...Is this about the Truth about you and Dad?" Lekazu asks slightly agitated before Kallen looks at him "You have to Swear not to Get Mad." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her suspiciously "I can't Be Certain of that." Lekazu says before Kallen looks at him nervously "When Your Father and I met...We didn't have much of a Good Relationship...There was One time where Your Dad demanded me to Comfort him then I slapped him very hard, But I did it the first time when We were sitting on a bench I forgot the reason...I went so far that I tried to Kill him..." Kallen says before Lekazu shaking frustrated but all that Frustration now is turned into Pure Hatred and Rage..."You Slapped Him...TWICE!!, and Then you Tried To Kill him..." Lekazu says now Enraged before Kallen looks at him now Terrified "This is Why I told you not to Get so Angry...It's Hard talking about your Father." Kallen says before Lekazu still looks at her enraged and full of Vengeance...his right hand quickly curling into a Fist that he Clenches..."WHY KALLEN?!!, WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL HIM?!!! Dad Was a Good Person!! YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!! YOU HATED HIM! YOU JUST WANTED HIM GONE!!" Lekazu shouts with tears streaming down his face and Objects start lifting up...Kallen fearfully gets off of the Bed and Lekazu now teleporting off the bed at Godspeed...The TV Room begins to rumble, shake and Objects uncontrollably levitate in the air..."But I also tried to Kill your Mother too when We Fought...She Survived but." Kallen says before Lekazu glares at her with Hatred and Extreme Rage..."You...YOU HATED DAD AND MOM!!, WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST THEM ARE YOU REALLY THAT SELFISH! JUST TELL ME...DID YOU EVER HAVE A FRIENDSHIP WITH MY DAD AND MOM OR DID YOU SELFISHLY HIDE YOUR HATRED FOR THEM?!!, YOU TRAITOR I TRUSTED YOU BUT NOW I SEE HOW YOU REALLY ARE!, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU...WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO DAD IS UNFORGIVABLE!!" Lekazu shouts enraged as he vengefully glares at Kallen's Teal Blue Orbs in her eyes..."Kazu!, I was suspicious of them please...I was part of your Father's Team...I helped your Father kill some Evil Britannia...Come on!, I did Trust your Father and Mother." Kallen says fearfully before Lekazu glares at her Vengefully "JUST SHUT UP!!" Lekazu shouts raising his hand to put her into a Psychokinetic Hold..."GR!, Just Listen...I've Changed since then." Kallen says before Lekazu glares at her angrily "I Said SHUT UP!!" Lekazu shouts thrusting his hand throwing Kallen into the ground bleeding from her mouth..."Pah!, Kazu Please...Listen...I have changed." Kallen says before Lekazu glares at her angrily "You Show Your Trust by Slapping and Trying to KILL My Father!, That is not How You show Trust." Lekazu says before Lelouch comes into the Upstairs room..."Kazu!, What are you Doing?!!" Lelouch asks before Lekazu angrily slams Kallen to the ground..."DAD!, MISS KALLEN SLAPPED YOU I CAN'T FORGIVE HER...NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH OF KALLEN AND YOUR REAL RELATIONSHIP!!, MOM IS WAY BETTER...BUT I CAN'T FORGIVE HER FOR SLAPPING YOU IN THE PAST TWICE!!!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at him "It's True Kazu...She did Slap me Twice!, And She even tried to Kill me...Your Mother did fight Miss Kallen in the Past...Your Mom Lost but She did Survive...After All that Happened Kallen finally changed..." Lelouch says before Lekazu enraged and reluctantly levitates Kallen to the Bed...Lelouch tends to the now Injured Kallen..."Kallen...I'm Sorry about that!" Lelouch says before looking at Kallen's bleeding mouth..."Lelouch I did tell you I will be ready for Extreme Pain before you Proposed to C2...and I knew this would happen." Kallen says before looking at Lelouch holding her bleeding mouth...Lekazu speeds Downstairs in Godspeed to grab Medical Supplies...Lelouch looks at Kallen worried..."Close Your Mouth...It's Alcohol Water." Lelouch says before Kallen nods and holds her mouth closed...Lelouch pours the Water on Kallen's wound making her scream in pain...Lekazu places a Band-aid on Kallen's Mouth Wound...Lelouch wraps White Bandages around Kallen's Right arm that was bleeding..."Miss Kallen...I'm Sorry for Hurting you." Lekazu says with tears in his eyes before Kallen looks at him happily "No I'm Sorry for Hurting your Father in the Past!, I deserved it." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her Vengefully "Yeah...You Deserved it." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at Lekazu sadly..."I know She Deserved it...But Even Breaking her arm and Hurting her was Too Violent of you." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at Lelouch sadly "I know...I was so Enraged After She told me that She slapped you Twice in the past then Tried to Kill You, I know She changed now but It still sucks..." Lekazu says as he looks at his Father Guiltily Lelouch looks at him curiously..."Kallen...I'm Sorry!, I hope you have a Good Day." Lelouch says before Kallen smiles back at him before looking at Lekazu sadly "I'm Sorry." Kallen says before she walks away and Lelouch slowly closes the door...Lekazu sadly walks downstairs of the stairs and heads to his room Guiltily...Lelouch sits down on the Couch beside his Beloved C2 his Once Girlfriend Now Wife..."Hey Is Your Leg Okay?" Lelouch asks before he holds C2's Left Hand gently..."It's Healing Slowly, It doesn't hurt much but I have to rest." C2 says before affectionately looking at Lelouch who begins to quietly sob tears streaming down his eyes..."I didn't Protect You...I Just Didn't Know How." Lelouch says still Sobbing quietly tears trailing down his cheeks before C2 looks at him sadly "It's Okay...You didn't want to be shot by one of the Soldiers so You Dodged...I got hit Instead tho." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her "You could've dodged too." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him confused "I don't know how to fight." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her sadly "I used Lekazu because He was Our Greatest Fighter." Lelouch says before looking at C2 worried "You Ordered him to Kill those Soldiers." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "I told him to Kill Them...For You!, I needed Revenge for What they did to you..." Lelouch says before looking passionately at C2 sadly "I know you told him as an Act of Rage...But I understood that you regret what you asked him to do." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her Sadly and Guiltily..."I still Regret Demanding him to Kill so Many Soldiers." Lelouch says before C2 puts her right hand on Lelouch's Left hand..."It's Alright...It wasn't your Fault, Your Emotions may have gotten the Better of You But That Doesn't Mean I Don't Love you Anymore for What You've done for me." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "Thank you..." Lelouch says before gently squeezing C2's Hand..."I Just Want to Cheer You Up, Come on...Look on the Bright Side You're a Good Person...You've done nothing wrong." C2 says before Lelouch smiles slightly...Lekazu comes out of his room no longer Depressed but soon gets Irritated when He sees Lelouch and C2 Being so Lovey Dovey as He calls It..."EW!, YOU TWO ARE BEING LOVEY DOVEY AGAIN MOM AND DAD!!" Lekazu shouts as he looks at his Father and Mother currently cuddling..."Cuddling!, How Could You Cuddle at a Time like This?!!" Lekazu asks agitated before looking at Lelouch who carries C2 back to her room..."Ugh!, Now You're Carrying Mom Dad...Nice You are Still Lovey Dovey." Lekazu says before looking at Lelouch who continues Carrying C2 before gently setting her down on Her Bed..."I Just Saw you Tired so I Brought You here." Lelouch says before sitting on her bed caressing her face with his right hand C2 affectionately looks at Lelouch while She lays down on her bed..."That's Very Sweet of You...My Leg will heal by Tomorrow Lelouch...Don't Worry." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her worried and depressed..."But...I won't be able to spend time with You." Lelouch says before sadly looking back at the Injured C2 who looks at him Guiltily..."I'll be Fine." C2 says before kissing Lelouch's left cheek affectionately "I love you." C2 says passionately before Lelouch looks at her sadly "I Do Too..." Lelouch says before lovingly kissing her forehead and closing the room's door...C2 continues to Lay On Her Comfortable Bed..."I can't believe I didn't tell Lelouch that I loved him When I first Lost my Memories...I was Shy at the Time and Couldn't Tell him How I really felt about him, But He also didn't tell me his name...When He did I knew him a lot better...and Even Told me How he felt about me!, But I felt the same love he had for me...I always have but before I was too shy to Tell him." C2 says as she looks at the Ceiling Of Her Room and She begins to fall asleep on her bed...Meanwhile Lekazu and Sukayo come out of their rooms to look at each other "We should go over to Hakuru and Ikura's Place...We can Walk Over." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him nervously "But Dad will be Agitated If We left the House without telling him." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him confidently smiling "Dude!, We'll be in Total Stealth Mode." Lekazu says before Sukayo nods reluctantly as He walks past his Asleep father on the Couch...Lekazu and Sukayo finally open the Entrance Door to Walk 5500 Miles to Ikura and Hakuru's House...Lekazu and Sukayo walk onward now reaching 4100 Miles before the bump into a Figure..."I'm Sorry Sir!" Sukayo says before The Figure pushes him downwards making him crash into the ground..."Ow!, Hey What's Your Problem?" Sukayo asks punching The Figure's Stomach who reveals to be Prince Schneizel..."Dad Told Us About You." Lekazu says glaring at the Evil Prince..."Yes...Your Father and I Have some History Together Bad History." Schneizel says before Lekazu looks at him enraged "You're The Guy That Beat Dad Up in the Past!, Well Now Is the Time for Revenge!" Lekazu shouts before Schneizel looks at him cockily laughing "You Really Think a Young Boy like you Can Beat a Smart Young Man like me?" Schneizel asks before Lekazu glares at him "I'm also Smart...Smarter than You." Lekazu says before looking at Schneizel who punches him but In Godspeed Lekazu dodges and thrusts his hand Instantly pulling him into the ground..."Well...You are the one that has Psychokinesis." Schneizel says before unsheathing his Sword and raising it down on Lekazu who thrusts his hand slowly bending the Sword..."WHAT?!, You're not like any Other Kids..." Schneizel says before Lekazu slowly closes his hand into a fist which causes the Sword to Break in Half...Schneizel looks at his Broken Sword..."You can do things Lelouch Couldn't...I am very Impressed." Schneizel says before punching Lekazu who dodges and uppercuts him sending him crashing through the now ripped apart ground..."I'm not going to be able To Beat him...If This is Actually How Powerful He is." Schneizel says before Lekazu looks at him suspiciously..."I am Unstoppable Prince Schneizel...and You are Weak Compared to me, Your God Complex is completely false." Lekazu says before Schneizel smirks at the Young Kinetic Evilly and wickedly..."I Will Kill You One Day!, Kazu..." Schneizel says before getting up and pulling out a Pistol pointing it at Lekazu..."I Doubt You would be able to Stop These Bullets!, You won't Be Fast enough..." Schneizel says before shooting 10 Bullets at Lekazu who raises his hand producing a Barrier that vaporizes 9 Bullets before dispersing it...Lekazu redirects 1 Bullet to Schneizel's Left Arm..."AH!!, The Pistol won't work either?!!" Schneizel says before Lekazu raises his right hand picking up Schneizel like an Object before Lekazu quickly waves his right hand leftwards...Schneizel is thrown into the ground finally defeated..."Blast It Kid!, You're the Real Deal...Can't Engage you in any Battle...You're Just...Too...Powerful." Schneizel says wickedly as he glares at Lekazu's Chocolate Orbs in his eyes...Schneizel Injured walks away in the other Direction probably back to his base...Lekazu and Sukayo walk 3300 Miles towards Hakuru and Ikura's House...When they finally reach there...Lekazu and Sukayo step onto the Doorstep to Hakuru and Ikura's House...Lekazu raises his hand Psychokinetically ringing the door bell...Ikura opens the door seeing Lekazu and Sukayo..."Kazu!, Kayo!" Ikura happily says before Lekazu smiles at him before heading in and Sukayo follows along..."How did you Get here?" Ikura asks before Lekazu looks at him curiously "We walked all the Way Here." Lekazu says before Ikura looks at him "Without letting your Dad Know?" Ikura asks before Lekazu looks at him nodding his head..."So Where is your Mom and Dad?" Sukayo asks before Ikura looks at them happily "They went Shopping...My Brother Hakuru is in his Room." Ikura says before Hakuru comes out of his room and heads downstairs...seeing Lekazu and Sukayo "Kayo!, Kazu...What are you doing here?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu and Sukayo look at him "We wanted to see you Two." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him "We Actually came to Hang Out." Sukayo says before Hakuru looks at him "I know a Game We can All Play!" Hakuru shouts before looking at a Game and Inserting it In the Console..."GTA 5: ALL MODS?!!" Lekazu asks before Sukayo and Ikura grab a Controller...Hakuru grabs his controller...Lekazu makes his Character shoot Sukayo once again..."Why do you always Shoot Kayo?" Ikura asks before Lekazu looks at him smiling "It's Funny." Lekazu says before Hakuru makes his Character Shoot Lekazu's Character..."HEY!!, Don't DO THAT!" Lekazu whines before Hakuru chuckles happily before looking at Lekazu "Dude!, You shot Sukayo First..." Hakuru says before making his Character kill Lekazu's Character..."AH!!" Lekazu shouts in agitation before looking at Sukayo who is smiling "Payback!, Little Bro." Sukayo says before he makes his Character Shoot Ikura's Character killing him...Hakuru pauses the game and turns off the Console..."So I heard about How Your Mom was shot in her leg." Hakuru says before Lekazu looks at him "She was but Dad is taking good care of her." Lekazu says before Ikura looks at him happily "Your Dad sounds like He Loves Your Mom." Ikura says before Lekazu looks at him annoyed "Yeah Because He's always Lovey Dovey with Her." Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo who looks back at him cockily "He doesn't Want a Girlfriend..." Sukayo says before looking at Ikura with a cocky smirk..."How would We Exist Without Our Mother and Dad's Love?" Ikura asks as he looks at Sukayo curiously..."You know Stupid Kayo, Young Ikura has a Point." Lekazu says before Hakuru looks at him confused "If any of our Parents never got married and Gave Birth We wouldn't even Exist!" Hakuru says as he looks at Lekazu curiously before Hakuru runs at Lightning speed back to his room...Lekazu looks at Sukayo suspiciously "Okay...What is he doing?" Lekazu asks before running at Godspeed and heading to Hakuru's Room..."Kuru!, Why are you running back to Your Room?" Lekazu asks before Hakuru looks at him confused "Hey How did you Get here So Fast?" Hakuru asks before Lekazu looks at him shocked "Well I have Sub Powers...It's Called God Speed." Lekazu says as he looks at Hakuru happily "Dude!, You Just Beat my lightning Speed here..." Hakuru says before Lekazu who stares back at him angrily "Stop Complaining Before I Punch you with God Strength!!" Lekazu shouts before Hakuru backs away in fear "Okay!, Okay!...I was just testing my Electrokinesis with my Lights." Hakuru says before Lekazu looks at him confused "So That's All You wanted to Do?, Get More Better Training If you want to Win some Battles..." Lekazu says as he looks at Hakuru who glances at him worried "I don't think I would have the Capability to Complete that Intense Training." Hakuru says before Lekazu puts his arm around his friend "Kuru!, Stop Losing Hope...Don't Give Up...You have to get Stronger." Lekazu says before using Godspeed pulls him into his Backyard..."Okay...Look for Any Electronics and Electricity Related Things...And Also Shoot Lightning then Summon it." Lekazu says before Hakuru reluctantly thrusts his hand to a nearby Car over his fence disabling It's Energy..."Okay Now Try to Strike that Tree!" Lekazu says before Hakuru Shoots the Tree with Lightning setting it on Fire..."Now Summon Lightning Energy and Then Disable the Lights in your House!" Lekazu says before Hakuru raises his hand high absorbing Lightning from the Sky then punching the Ground creating a Gigantic Electrokinetic Pulse...The Electromagnetic Pulse disables all of the Lights in Hakuru's House...Lekazu runs back into the House in Godspeed while Hakuru runs back at the Speed Of Lightning leaving a Light Blue Trail...Lekazu and Hakuru see only the Darkness as The Pulse Took out all the Lights..."KAYO!, Inflame Your Hand Already!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo lights up the room with his Flaming hand..."That's Better." Lekazu says before Hakuru shakes his head and raises both his hand bring back the Energy...Sukayo shakes off his flaming hand...Lekazu and Sukayo open the Entrance Door then wave towards Hakuru and Ikura Goodbye "Bye Kuru!!" Sukayo shouts before walking beside Lekazu back home..."Come Over Again Next Time!" Ikura says before Lekazu turns around at Ikura "Tell Your Brother to Keep Training and That They Can come over to Our House!" Lekazu says before walking beside his Older Brother Sukayo..."Dad is Going to be Mad at Both of Us..." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him Nervously "Yeah...He's Going to Ground Both of Us." Lekazu says before The Two Boys continue walking 5500 Miles to Their Family House...When they Finally Get there Lekazu and Sukayo open the door Lelouch glares at his Two Sons angrily..."WHAT WERE YOU TWO KIDS DOING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!!, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Lelouch shouts enraged before dragging the Two Boys into the House disappointed..."Next Time I catch you Leaving The House Without Permission You Two Are Grounded for a Week!!" Lelouch declares before Sukayo and Lekazu nervously looks at their Angry Father "I'M SORRY DAD!, SORRY!!!" Lekazu shouts nervously before Lelouch whacks his Son's Head...Lelouch slaps Sukayo angrily before crossing his arms in Irritation..."I Forgive Both of You...But Seriously Tell me Before You Leave!" Lelouch scolds before sitting on the Couch before Lekazu and Sukayo sit down on the Couch..."Dad, Can you Tell me about Aunt Nunnally?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him twitching in Agitation "WHY?!, Do You Really Want to Know?" Lelouch asks before Sukayo and Lekazu are quickly kneeling on the Ground Begging..."Please Father!, We need to know About Your Sister!!" Sukayo shouts begging desperately and Lekazu kneels down in shame begging as well..."DAD!!, STOP KEEPING SECRETS WE'RE NOT TRYING TO OFFEND YOU!!" Lekazu shouts as The Two boys continue to Beg..."Fine!, I haven't Heard from her in Days...But She is a Nice Person...She hasn't called me and I never got in Contact with Her." Lelouch says before looking at Sukayo and Lekazu..."So You DON'T Know Where She Is?" Lekazu asks before looking at Lelouch curiously "She Moves Around A lot So I wouldn't Know." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at him "Will We Ever Get To Meet Aunt Nunnally?" Sukayo asks confused before Lekazu nervously looks at Lelouch "I want to Meet Her!, I Thought You knew her." Lekazu says nervously before Lelouch looks at him sadly "I'll tell you Right When I Find Out About Your Aunt." Lelouch says before looking at Lekazu and Sukayo calmly "I want to Meet Her...Really." Lekazu says as he looks at his Father Guiltily...Lelouch then looks at Lekazu confused "I Know...But I don't Know Where She is, She hasn't even contacted me In 2 Years." Lelouch says before Sukayo looks at him sadly "I wanted to See Her Too..." Sukayo says before getting off the Couch along with Lekazu..."How Is Mom?" Lekazu asks before looking back at his Father Lelouch curiously "She's Slowly Healing..." Lelouch says before Sukayo walks into his Mother's Room..."KAYO!!!!" Lelouch shouts before getting off the Couch alongside Lekazu...Sukayo looks at his Sleeping Mother who suddenly Opens her Eyes...Lelouch holds C2's Right hand looking at her worried..."Is It Healed?" Lelouch asks worried before Lekazu agitated glares at his Father..."Stop Holding Hands!" Lekazu shouts before C2 smiles at Lelouch affectionately "Don't Worry...It's Healed Now." C2 says as she unwraps the White Bandage wraps revealing to have healed fully before hugging Lelouch Affectionately..."I'm so Glad You're Okay..." Lelouch says happily before Lekazu turns away expressing Disgust..."I'm Flattered That You Were Worried For Me Lelouch...But I'm Ok." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her passionately "You know I care about You, I know how much You want me to not to Worry But I can't...As a Husband I need to Take Care of You No Matter What..." Lelouch says affectionately before Lekazu glares at him angrily "STOP BEING LOVEY DOVEY!!" Lekazu shouts angrily looking at The Two witnessing them talking Sweetly and Lovingly..."Kazu Quiet!, I want to See Them Together." Sukayo says before dragging Lekazu out of the room..."That Brat is Really Getting Annoying!, But Still He's a Good Son." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "So...What Do You Want to Do?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her surprised as Lekazu speeds back into the room "We're Trying to See Aunt Nunnally..." Lekazu says before C2 looks at him confused "Who is That?, Lelouch Do You Know Who He's Talking about?" C2 asks confused before Lelouch looks at her passionately "Nunnally Is My Sister." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him bewildered once again..."Oh She's Related to you?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "Yeah...But Our Sons keep begging for me to Take Them to her So She can meet them but I can't Find Her!" Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "It'll be Ok Lelouch...You'll find Her soon." C2 says looking at Lelouch as She hugs Lelouch passionately..."I Believe In You Lelouch, You'll Find Your Sister." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her nervously "She Probably doesn't Know about Our Sons's Powers!, How Will I Tell Her?" Lelouch asks before C2 looks at him affectionately "Don't Worry so much...The Two Boys can Prove their Powers!, I know You'll be able to Tell her and She might not Believe you but She will Believe your Sons." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately and happily "You are the Best Wife Ever." Lelouch says before looking at C2 affectionately smiling..."Well...You're the Best Husband!" C2 says before looking at Lelouch blushes embarrassed before he kisses C2's Forehead..."Am I a Good Father?" Lelouch asks before turning away from C2 nervously who looks at Lelouch worried..."Of Course You Are Dear, I know I'm a Good Mother...So Try Your Best." C2 encourages lovingly before kissing Lelouch's Cheek passionately..."You Always Know How to Cheer me Up...Thank You." Lelouch says before affectionately kissing C2 who returns the passionate Kiss...Meanwhile Lekazu and Sukayo figure out a Way to Contact Nunnally but They Don't know her Number "I want to Meet Aunt!!" Lekazu shouts as Sukayo looks at his Phone confused "Dad Knows Her Number Why DIDN'T We Ask Him?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu sits on the Couch Exhaustively..."Dad Said He Couldn't Contact Auntie...He said Aunt didn't call him and Daddy never heard from her." Lekazu says before hearing ringing from a Phone he finds nearby "That's Daddy's Phone." Lekazu says before Psychokinetically picking up the Phone and directing it to C2's Room...Lelouch grabs the floating Phone and answers it..."Nunnally Is that You?!" Lelouch asks nervously before surprisingly a Familiar voice replies "Big Brother!, It's Really You..." Nunnally replies through the phone before Lelouch smiles..."Why Haven't You Contacted me?" Lelouch asks before nervously trembling in worry..."I didn't Have Time...But Now We can Talk...So Do You have Kids now?, And a Wife?" Nunnally asks through the phone curiously before Lelouch blushes embarrassed..."Yes and You will Freak Out when You Find out about Their Powers...But You Can Guess who My Wife Is." Lelouch says responding to the Phone before happily smiling..."Shirley Is Dead so...Is It Kallen?" Nunnally asks through the phone before Lelouch expresses a Disbelief and Skeptical face..."Are You Kidding Me!?, I Don't Like Kallen...I love someone else come On Nunnally!" Lelouch says before face palming towards the phone "Oh...So Do you Love Anyone You Just Told me You married Someone." Nunnally replies through the phone confused "I said I had a Wife Because I got Married...How can you Not Remember Who I love?, I know You Know this Nunnally Come On!" Lelouch says before expressing a Tired and shocked face..."I do Know This One...You Married Your Girlfriend C2!" Nunnally says happily through the phone before Lelouch blushes embarrassingly face palming and sighing..."Yes I did...She's My Wife Now, How did you know about Our Relationship I didn't Even Tell You!" Lelouch says before Nunnally giggles through the phone..."I still Know You Loved Her more than Anyone Else, I've seen how You Act while around Her always Blushing..." Nunnally says through the phone before Lelouch sighs embarrassed and annoyed "Stop Teasing Me about Her!, I also want you to meet My Two Sons...They are Crazy Strong." Lelouch says before Nunnally giggles through the phone "I'm not Believing Your Sons's Powers...We all have Abilities Unless You're talking about Kinetic Humans that I keep hearing about." Nunnally says through the phone before Lelouch sighs annoyingly..."Well You will Know Soon Enough When You Meet the Two Boys!, Now Where Are You They Really Want to Meet You!" Lelouch says before Nunnally giggling happily "Okay...I'm going to Tell You, I'm at a Flower Store." Nunnally says through the phone before Lelouch twitches in agitation "You're Joking Around Again!, Tell me where You Really Are!!" Lelouch shouts before Nunnally giggles through the phone "Okay...I'm at My House." Nunnally says honestly before Lelouch smiles "Okay...I'll be there." Lelouch says before hanging up the phone and C2 smiles at Lelouch "I Told you She Would Call You...See?, I never lie to You." C2 says as she holds Lelouch's right hand with her left hand affectionately "Yeah...Lekazu and Sukayo want me to Take Them to Nunnally!, I'll see you When I get back I Promise." Lelouch says before kissing C2's Forehead affectionately "Alright...Please Come Back Soon!" C2 says affectionately before kissing Lelouch's Left Cheek...Lelouch goes out of the room by opening the door...and heading out of the Room...Lelouch looks at the Two Boys who are patiently waiting on the Couch..."So Do you want to Go Now?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu and Sukayo smile at him "Yeah Dad!, Let's Go..." Lekazu says before Sukayo follows along his Young Brother alongside their Father who heads to his Car...Lekazu and Sukayo sit on the Back Seat while Lelouch sits on the Driver seat to drive the Car..."Aunt Nunnally's House is 6000 Meters so You can take a Nap If you want to." Lelouch says starting up the Car and Driving forward..."So How will we Form a Team with Hakuru and Ikura?" Lekazu asks curiously before looking at Sukayo..."Well We need a Name for The Team and We should do It After Ikura Awakens his Powers because He's now the Only one that hasn't Experienced a Tragic Event." Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him curiously "Well Hakuru needs more Training!, I bet He's Training to Improve himself and his Electrokinesis." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him playfully "But No matter How Strong He'll become He won't Be as Powerful as You Are!, You Psychokinetic Brat." Sukayo says before looking at Lekazu Jokingly "Speak For Yourself!, You Pyrokinetic Jerk!" Lekazu shouts Jokingly before playfully pushing Sukayo's right shoulder who responds by pinching his left cheek..."You are One Naive Little Brother!" Sukayo shouts gently slapping Lekazu's Right Cheek who smiles..."I'm Also One Powerful God that Can Throw you Out of this Car." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him Curiously "Don't Cross The Line!, God of Kinetic Energy!" Sukayo teases Jokingly before Lekazu looks at him smiling "I can Also Sense Auras from Afar." Lekazu says playfully before Sukayo gently pushes Lekazu's Right Shoulder..."Hey!, I want to Sense far away Auras Not Fair!!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him smiling "Ha Ha Ha!!, I have Powers that You don't!" Lekazu teases before Sukayo looks at him Jokingly "I'm gonna Get You One Day!, You Little Brat..." Sukayo says before looking at Lekazu curiously...Two Boys Fall Asleep on Separate Windows peacefully resting...Lelouch looks at his 2 Sons..."I have One of a Kind Type of a Family, Now I have a Powerful Family Compared to My Past." Lelouch says before Driving 4350 Meters from Reaching Nunnally's House...Upon Reaching There...Lelouch wakes up the Two Kinetic Boys who snap their eyes open..."ARE WE HERE?!!, ARE WE HERE?!!" Lekazu asks getting out of the Car at Godspeed Leaving a Blue Trail and Blur..."Stop Running Godly!!" Sukayo shouts getting out of the Car slightly Exhausted..."Ha!, You Don't Have my Enhanced Stamina So You're still Tired." Lekazu says pointing at his Older Brother before Sukayo angrily glares at his Little Brother "Give me a Break!, Kazu!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu looks as Lelouch opens the Door to Their Aunt's House...When They head inside the House They see Pink Textures on the Floor...and Purple Paint Textures on the Ceiling and Walls...Lelouch spots Nunnally sitting on a Pink Couch holding a Violet Flower in her hand..."Nunnally!" Lelouch says happily before hugging her Nunnally embraces her Brother's Hug..."So What happened to You?" Lelouch asks curiously looking at Nunnally's Dark Violet Orbs in her Eyes..."Well I can Walk now Because I told you Before I have broke Father's Geass Curse!, I'm Free now." Nunnally says before Lelouch looks at her confused "I meant How Are you Walking Around Right Now?, I thought Your Legs were Paralyzed or Something." Lelouch says before Nunnally looks at him confused "Well I found out I could Move my Legs now and They were Broken not Paralyzed, I went to the Hospital and now I'm Fine." Nunnally says before she looks at The Two Boys she hasn't seen before..."And Are These Two Your Sons?" Nunnally asks before Lekazu and Sukayo look at their Aunt..."I'm Lekazu vi Britannia But It's Easier for People to call me Kazu." Lekazu says before Sukayo puts his hand on his right shoulder "And I'm his Older Brother Sukayo Lamperouge Everybody Else Calls me Kayo." Sukayo says before looking at Nunnally happily "So How Old Are You Two?" Nunnally asks before Lekazu cockily smiles "I'm 6 and This Idiot is 7!" Lekazu says chuckling in amusement before Sukayo glares angrily at Lekazu "Dude!, What's Wrong with You?!!" Sukayo shouts angrily before Nunnally looks at the Two boys "They are always Bickering Aren't They?" Nunnally asks before looking at Lelouch..."Yes and Since You're my Sister You are also Their Aunt." Lelouch says as He looks at Nunnally's Dark Violet Orbs in her eyes..."How is Your Mother Boys?" Nunnally asks before Sukayo and Lekazu look at her curiously "Ugh!, Mom is always kissing Dad...Why do they have to be Loving Each Other?!" Lekazu angrily replies before Sukayo chuckles in amusement Nunnally looks at Lelouch happily "So Kazu Doesn't Like Romance?" Nunnally asks before Lelouch nods happily "Yes...He is a Love Hater." Nunnally says before Lelouch looks at the Boys "Come On Boys...You have to Show Aunt Nunnally Some Powers." Lelouch says before Nunnally looks at The Two Boys Curiously "You Two like to Pretend You have Powers Don't You?, Well Everyone here Born is Powerless so Don't Think you can convince me." Nunnally says with a Unbelieving Smile..."Aunt Nunnally!, We have Kinesis Power and It's Real..." Lekazu says before Nunnally turns away in disbelief and smiles "No You Have to Prove It!, Are you an Ordinary Human or a Kinetic Human?" Nunnally asks before Lekazu and Sukayo look at her curiously "Aunt...Can you Please look at me and When you hear something behind you Quickly Turn around." Nunnally says before Lekazu raises his hands upwards slowly..."Oh Nothing Is Happening!, I was Right this Whole Time..." Nunnally says before behind her Tables and Chairs begin to Levitate in the air floating around..."Miss Nunnally...Turn Around Now." Lekazu suggests before Nunnally turns around and she sees floating Chairs and Tables Psychokinetically spinning in the air before descending to the Ground..."AHH!!, It's REAL?!!" Nunnally shouts freaking out before falling down and Lelouch catches her "Hey!, Nunnally...Don't Freak Out Please!!" Lelouch begs before Nunnally looks at him confused "So Both of Them Are Kinetic Humans?, I haven't seen such Telekinesis." Nunnally says before Lekazu and Sukayo look at their Aunt who turns around getting up from the Ground..."Not Telekinesis...Psychokinesis." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at Nunnally's Dark Violet Orbs that seem like Dark Blue Eyes..."I was Wrong?, In my Childhood People called those Powers Telekinesis at the Time...so This is the Future Time...Or Is It Called Psychokinesis now?" Nunnally asks before Lekazu nods and Sukayo looks at his Aunt..."Aunt I have Pyrokinesis!" Sukayo shouts before raising his hand Inflaming Nunnally's Fire Place which makes her fall on the ground in Surprisement..."What?!, Lelouch you have to explain Now...Why do your Sons have Powers It's Not Fair I tell you!!" Nunnally says fearfully before Lelouch looks at her nervously "Well Their Species are Kinetic Humans...Who Are the Only People Possessing Supernatural Kinesis Powers and Are the Opposite of Most Ordinary Humans...You and Me are Powerless...Since I was Powerless Kazu is the Powerful...Kayo I can't say He's Strong...I had Abilities That Weren't Very Strong...The Geass a Mere Ability to Command People to do Tasks while Under the Spell of Hypnotism...Also Kallen Managed to Escape the Spell and Schneizel managed to Escape It as Well..So Yes It is Very Weak, The Code seems to be better since It makes me Forever Immortal..." Lelouch says before Nunnally looks at him "Is That How You Came Back to Life The Code Mark?" Nunnally asks before Lelouch nods towards her..."So One Day If I'm out of The House!, I want you to Come Over and Take Care of The Two Boys Ok?" Lelouch asks before Nunnally looks at him confused "Well, Sure Because I've never been an Aunt Before." Nunnally says before Lelouch looks at her happily "Take Care of Them When you come in the Morning Or Something." Lelouch says before Lekazu and Sukayo look at their Father..."Kayo and Kazu...Come Again Anytime!!" Nunnally shouts waving her hand as Lelouch, Lekazu and Sukayo head out her Door to Lelouch's Red Car..."She's a Nice Aunt!, Cool Dad." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Father "She seems really Kind, Did She knew You and Mom?" Sukayo asks before Lelouch looks at the Two Boys happily "Yeah In Fact When I was Calling Her She knew I married your Mother." Lelouch says before Lekazu and Sukayo look at their Father nervously "Oh No!, More Lovey Dovey Information!" Lekazu shouts before turning away in Disgust...Sukayo playfully punches Lekazu's left shoulder...When they Reach their Big Family House Lekazu and Sukayo head inside the House sitting on the Couch...Lelouch heads inside and is greeted by a Hug by C2..."Welcome Home!, Sweetie." C2 greets before resting her arms around Lelouch's Neck embracing him..."Hey My Sweet Wife." Lelouch says before looking at the now Agitated Lekazu "Ugh!, Hey Don't Romance Right Now Go to a Room!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch heads to C2's Room with her and they sit down on the Couch..."I finally remembered Why I married you...Because I love you." Lelouch says before looking at C2's Amber Orbs in her eyes affectionately "I love you too Lelouch!" C2 says happily before Lelouch kisses her left cheek..."We haven't spend enough Family Time." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "Do Family Time without Me!, I'm not good at It right now..." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "I can Do That." Lelouch says before walking out of the room affectionately..."See you Later!, I love you." C2 says as she watches Lelouch head out of the room...C2 lays on her bed Comfortably taking another nap...Lelouch looks at his Two Boys "Hey Kids!, We should do something With Kallen Don't you Think?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu and Sukayo look at Their Father confused "Why Kallen?" Lekazu asks before Sukayo looks at his Younger Brother smiling "Dude!, Stop Asking about Everything Man!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "Don't Stress!, It's Just Questions Man!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo turns away in rage..."Hey You Two Bond or I'll Ground both of you!" Lelouch says before Lekazu and Sukayo turn away from each other...Lekazu and Sukayo then sit on the Car Quietly Lelouch continues to Drive the Car back to their Family House...After Driving for 3 Hours Lelouch finally arrives at the Family House...Lekazu and Sukayo happily get out of the Car Quickly before heading inside the house Lelouch heads into the house only to hear The House Quiet..."Mother seems to be Quiet Today, Did She Fall Asleep?" Lekazu asks before sitting on the Couch curiously and Sukayo sits right beside his Younger Brother..."Yeah I don't hear Mom Talk." Sukayo says before Lelouch goes into C2's Room by opening her room door...Lelouch sees his Sweet C2 fast asleep and he walks towards her asleep then caresses her cheek by gently putting his left palm on her right cheek..."Wake Up!, Sweetie...It's Alright." Lelouch says before he sees C2 open her eyes revealing her Amber (Yellowish-Orange) Orbs in her Eyes....C2 smiles at Lelouch affectionately before she sees Lelouch hold her right hand passionately "Why did you Fall Asleep?, I was worried about you..." Lelouch says as he concernedly puts his right hand on C2's left cheek passionately..."Hey I'm Fine." C2 says grabbing Lelouch's right hand and putting it on her left arm..."Are you Alright?" Lelouch asks worriedly before C2 smiles at him passionately "I told you...I'm Alright." C2 says before kissing Lelouch's Right Cheek passionately...Lekazu slowly enters the room only to become fully agitated when he sees them Flirting and Cuddling Again..."WHY DO I KEEP SEEING YOU TWO TOGETHER DOING SOME LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT ALL THE TIME?!!!" Lekazu angrily shouts enraged before Lelouch looks back at his Second Son..."You never stop Objecting to Us!, Do You?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu looks at his Father angrily as C2 Giggles happily "Heh Heh...You Two are Quite Father and Son." C2 says giggling before Lekazu and Lelouch stare back at her "That's A Fact!" Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at his Strongest Son surprisingly..."Come On Kazu!, You Don't Have to Open the Door All The Time to See Us Spend Lovey Dovey as You Call It." Lelouch says before Lekazu looks at him angrily "I Open the Door because I already sense your Annoying Lovey Dovey Moments!, Bye Lovebirds!" Lekazu shouts before he uses Godspeed to quickly open the door zoom out of it leaving a Blue Trail and Blur from his Insane Speed..."I'm Surprised He hasn't Crashed Into Anything Moving At that Kind of Speed!" Lelouch says before C2 looks at him affectionately "He must have Mastery over his Kinetic Powers Dear, I think Our Young Son will become one of a Kind...He will become Quite a Warrior." C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately chuckling "This Kid is a Great Fighter, He's Wise thanks to You...He's Insanely Powerful and He runs using Godspeed I didn't even see him run all I see was Blue Trails and Blurs...Kayo is as Dumb as I am, He's as Clumsy as me...Wonder Why Kazu Inherited your Wisdom." Lelouch says before affectionately holding C2's left and right hands with his own..."Despite being the Complete Opposite of Us!, They have to Inherit something from Us..." C2 says wrapping her arms around Lelouch's neck..."Both of Our Sons Do not want Girlfriends like I wanted." Lelouch says before C2 affectionately leans forward kissing Lelouch slowly and passionately...The Couple pull back separating their lips...C2 then rests her head onto Lelouch's chest..."So Do You want to Spend more Time with Me Today?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "Of Course I do.!" Lelouch says affectionately before kissing C2's Forehead...Meanwhile Lekazu and Sukayo come in "Dad!, Can Me and Kayo go to Kallen's House?" Lekazu asks before Lelouch looks at him surprised "I thought you Hated Kallen...You Even Tortured her Upstairs in that TV Room where you Constantly slam her on the Ground with Your Powers..." Lelouch says before C2 gasps horrified looking at Lekazu "Kazu!, Is This True?" C2 asks disapprovingly before Lekazu looks at her Guiltily and Nervously..."Yeah...But She...Deserved it For Slapping Dad Twice in the Past because of her Selfish Reasons." Lekazu replies angrily glaring at Lelouch..."Kazu...Not to be Rude but Violence is Very Immoral and Scary!!" C2 says before Lekazu looks at her happily "But Mom I know What I'm doing!, Don't Worry I won't Hurt my Family...I Only Hurt People who Deserve it and Kallen Deserved it for hurting Dad...I Forgive her now tho." Lekazu says before Lelouch sighs and looks at both of his Sons..."Alright Boys!, Don't Come Home Late...You can go to Kallen's House." Lelouch says happily before Lekazu and Sukayo run out the Room's door and The Two Boys open the Family House's Entrance Door..."I Hope Kallen Forgives me. I Really need to Apologize to her for Hurting her Brutally." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at his Young Brother smiling "Dude!, She Probably forgives you right Now...In the Past She may have been somewhat of a Bad Girl but She is good now...Don't Worry about It Man!" Sukayo says before Lekazu smiles at him...The Two Boys open the door and walk to Kallen's House which is 350 Miles away from their House..."You Know What Kayo?, I want to meet Kallen Fast...So Let me Use my Godspeed!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo looks at him nervously "Are you Crazy?!!, Stop Using your Kinetic Powers to Just go around Everything Lazy Brat!" Sukayo says before Lekazu looks at him cockily "Ha!, I don't really Care Kayo!" Lekazu says before grabbing the Nervous Sukayo and using Godspeed to Speed to Kallen's House...Upon Using the Insane Speed Blue Trails and Blue Blurs...Lekazu and Sukayo arrive at Kallen's House...The Two Kinetic Boys walk up to Kallen's Doorstep and ring the doorbell..."Alright!, I'm Coming..." Kallen says through the door before opening her Entrance Door..."Oh Hey Kazu and Kayo!" Kallen says happily before Lekazu and Sukayo look at Kallen completely Uninjured...Kallen must have healed over the Days..."Hi Miss Kallen!" Lekazu shouts happily before Sukayo waves his hand tiredly "Come In!, You came here to see me right?" Kallen asks before The Two head into her House and sit down on her Couch..."What happened to Your Severe Wounds Miss Kallen?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him happily "Oh It healed in 2 Days I had to use a lot of Healing Water and Bandage the Wounds for 4 hours." Kallen replies before Lekazu looks at her Guiltily "Miss Kallen, I'm Sorry for Hurting You So Much." Lekazu apologizes sorrowfully before Kallen looks at him Guiltily "It's Alright Kazu, I know you didn't mean It...It's Not Your Fault that Your Emotions got the Better of You." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at his Older Brother sadly..."No Worries!, Kallen It's All Good." Sukayo says before Kallen looks at The Two boys "So Why did you come over?" Kallen asks before Sukayo and Lekazu look at her curiously "Well, Dad and Mom are being Lovey Dovey in the House so We wanted to Spend Time with you to Get away from their Romance." Lekazu says before Sukayo chuckles cockily..."Sure You can spend time with me..." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her happily..."The Night Sky is Cool." Lekazu says before Kallen smiles and walks upstairs Lekazu and Sukayo follow along the Red Haired Girl...Kallen leads them to a Balcony of her room and picks up some Folded Lanterns..."Your Aunt Nunnally made these You Know!, For Good Luck..." Kallen says before Lekazu and Sukayo look at her happily "Nunnally Made These!?, I love those Things!!" Lekazu shouts before Sukayo takes out a match from his pocket Kallen with Lekazu and Sukayo unfold the Paper Lanterns...Sukayo puts the Inflamed Match heating up the Paper Lanterns giving it Yellow Light..."Whooooooa!, Awesome..." Lekazu says as Kallen gives him a Paper Lantern to Hold before picking up a Paper Lantern herself...Sukayo picks up the Lantern he heated up...The Three slowly let go of the Paper Lanterns which slowly float and Ascend in the air like Balloons...Lekazu suddenly happily smiles at Kallen before walking slowly with his head down before raising his head again and stretching out his right hand...Lekazu Psychokinetically Levitates the Paper Lanterns towards himself and Sukayo and Kallen look at the Levitating Lanterns in Amazement or Starstruck...Lekazu Psychokinetically begins to spin the Paper Lanterns around him, Kallen and Sukayo...Lekazu after spinning the Paper Lanterns with his Psychokinesis...Lekazu slowly pushes his right hand forward Psychokinetically pushing the Paper Lanterns into the Moonlight Sky...Kallen pats Lekazu's Back in Amazement...Lekazu, Sukayo and Kallen look at the Floating Paper Lanterns that is soon out of their sight...Kallen walks back to her room alongside Sukayo and Lekazu who follow behind her...The Trio sit on her Couch..."Nunnally didn't tell me They Would Float." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at Kallen happily "They were Paper Lanterns so That's How they float." Kallen says before Sukayo looks at Lekazu curiously "But Then Kazu here used his Powers to start Levitating them even more and Spun them around." Sukayo says looking at his Young Kinetic Boy cockily..."I was Just Trying to do Something Cool!, Come on Power Usage is my Thing." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him Jokingly "So Then Why did you use your Psychokinetic Powers to Toss Them into the Air while They Were Floating!?" Sukayo asks curiously before Lekazu glares at him angrily "It looked Cool!, Stop Questioning how I use my Crazy Powers...Seriously Dude." Lekazu says before looking at Sukayo who turns away in agitation..."Should me, Kura, Kayo and Kuru form a Team together?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him curiously "Well Sure!, You 4 would make a good Team Together...But You have to think of a Cool Team name." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her with his finger on his chin..."Hmm...Well first I need to think of Team Roles...I would be most fitting for Leader since I am the Wise one, Kayo would probably be my Fire Support Kuru would be my Rebel and Kura would be my Lightning Support." Lekazu says before Sukayo slouches his arms looking at Lekazu with a Disbelief Skeptical Expression..."Duh!, Why do I have to be Fire Support? I'm not Even that Strong!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu looks at him "I'm the Leader Because I am the most Powerful Kinetic Human in the World, You are Fire Support Because You use your Pyrokinesis to Distract and Support me, Kuru would be the Rebel that uses his Electrokinesis to Shut Down the Lights for me and Beats up my Enemies, Kura would be Psycho-Electrokinetic Support because He can levitate Objects for me and Electrocute my Opponents." Lekazu says before Sukayo look at him agitated..."Wow Those are Good Roles!, Alright Dude...I won't Argue Man!" Sukayo shouts before Kallen looks at Lekazu "I Wonder Why you two Keep Saying Dude and Man Every Single time you Speak." Kallen says before Sukayo and Lekazu look at her "Probably Because We're The Opposites of Our Mom and Dad who always Talk Formally Daddy with It's and Mom with a few Informal Words." Lekazu explains before Sukayo looks at Kallen nodding..."You Two are so Unique, Special and Powerful, That's What I fear about Both of You." Kallen says before Lekazu cockily smiles before he looks at Kallen happily..."Kayo shouldn't be feared since He is a Weak Kinetic!, But A lot of People who oppose me suddenly become Afraid of me When I unleash my Powers on them...I Understand since I am Very Powerful, In Fact I'm so Powerful I never even experienced a Loss Before...I also never get a Challenge out of anyone I Oppose...I just want a Equal Opponent where I can actually fight my hardest to Try and Defeat." Lekazu says before Kallen looks at him happily "It's Hard to Find a Challenge When You're Just Too Strong Kazu!, But I hope you find your Challenger." Kallen says before someone rings on the door then Kallen opens the door to see Diethard Ried..."Diethard I'm not going to help you Create Kazu Footage." Kallen says before Diethard walks inside passing Kallen..."But I am Impressed by Kazu's Immense Powers So I want to Record Footage of Kazu and Prove that He is the Most Kinetic Human to the World." Diethard says before looking at Lekazu..."Ugh!, I'm not going to let you Record me Using my Powers on Opponents...Stop Camera Man." Lekazu says before Diethard looks at him curiously "Come on Kazu!, Your Powers are Stronger than anyone Else with Kinetic Powers...You need to let the Public Know You are a Freak of Nature!" Diethard says before Sukayo puts his hand on his Brother's Shoulder "My Brother isn't a Test Subject Especially for Camera Footage." Sukayo says before Diethard walks out the door "Well!, Let me know When You Change Your Mind!" Diethard smiles before closing the door Kallen looks at the Two Boys..."Diethard is so Selfish!, Only Caring about his Broadcast and Nonsense like that." Kallen says before Lekazu looks at her suspiciously "Hold on Miss Kallen You were Selfish in the Past so Don't Think I will spare you the Next Time you Oppose and Hurt my Father!" Lekazu says pointing at Kallen Skeptically and with Hostility..."I Swear Kazu I won't Hurt your Dad again." Kallen says before Sukayo looks at Lekazu nervously "Let me Guess Kazu!, You're going to hurt her when you get angry again?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him happily "Yes I can't stop myself when I'm angry." Lekazu says before Sukayo looks at him tiredly "You Two should Probably Head Home, Come Again Anytime Boys." Kallen says waving the Two boys who are walking out Kallen's Door...Sukayo and Lekazu walk 350 Miles back home...When They finally reach their Big Family House Lekazu and Sukayo open the door sitting on the Couch tiredly then quickly falling asleep...Meanwhile Lelouch and C2 walk out of her Room..."Looks like Kazu and Kayo fell asleep." Lelouch says before carrying Kayo gently in his arms "C2 Carry Kazu..." Lelouch says before C2 nods and carries Lekazu in her arms "He is very Cute." C2 says happily before carrying Lekazu into his room and setting him down on his bed...Lelouch carries Sukayo in his room and sets him down on his bed...Lelouch then holds C2's Right hand with his Left hand..."We Should Probably sleep too." C2 says before Lelouch nods and They head into C2's Room where They Sleep Together..."Goodnight Dear Lelouch." C2 says falling asleep before Lelouch looks at her tiredly "Goodnight my Love C2." Lelouch says before falling asleep as well...

_Lelouch's P.O.V_

Lelouch wakes up beside his Beloved C2 Caressing her cheek to wake her up...C2 slowly blinks her eyes before sitting up yawning..."And I Still Don't Remember Who I am, This is one long Lasting Memory Loss." C2 says before Lelouch holds her left hand with his right hand..."It's Okay...Morning Sweetie." Lelouch says before kissing C2's left cheek affectionately..."Morning Lelouch, My Dear." C2 says before embracing Lelouch in her arms with a Warming Hug...C2 lets go of Lelouch to kiss his forehead affectionately smiling at him..."Do you want to spend time with me Today or Do you want to Take Care of Your Kids and Me?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "It's Fine If I Take Care of Both...But I'm not that good with Family Time." Lelouch says before walking out of C2's room to head back into his Room to Change Clothes...Lelouch comes back out with a Black T Shirt and Blue Jeans with his Bare feet...C2 then walks out of her room to go to Lekazu's Room and C2 slowly walks towards his bed caresses his Left Cheek playfully..."Hey Kazu!, Wake up." C2 whispers before Lekazu wakes up almost Instantly..."It's Morning!" Lekazu shouts before running and Jumping around the Room Leaving Multiple Light Blue Trails and Blur before teleporting back into the ground "Wow Kid!, You are too Fast..." C2 says before Lekazu looks at her smiling "What are you doing Here Mom?" Lekazu asks chuckling before C2 giggles "Well...Your Dad said We were going to spend the Whole Family Time Together Today, But Not If you don't go to School! I'll Cook your Lunch Wake up!" C2 says before walking out of Lekazu's Room and opening the Fridge..."Hey Dear?" C2 asks before Lelouch looks at her affectionately "He likes a lot of Things But He hates Pizza, Chicken Wings and Anything with too much Flavor or Just looks really Ugly!" Lelouch says before C2 looks at the Fridge finding Takoyaki Meatballs that are in a White Container...C2 puts the Meatballs in a plate and Microwaves them...Lelouch takes them out of the Microwave and packs Chips, a Soda Can in his Lunch Bag...C2 then puts the Meatballs into a Container before putting a Fork in his Lunch Bag...Lelouch and C2 finish packing up the Lunch Bag...Lekazu then walks out of his room and knocks on Sukayo's Door but due to his Godly Strength makes a loud BOOM through the door which Instantly wakes Sukayo Up "DUDE!, Don't Break Down My Door!" Sukayo says before opening the door to find Lekazu "What?!, School!!" Sukayo says before going into his Closet to put on his Kinetic Outfit...Lekazu goes back into his room to change out of his Pajamas and changes clothes into a Blue Shirt with a Chiseled Red Jacket over it wearing Red Shorts...Lekazu also runs towards Sukayo wearing a Violet Chiseled Jacket with a Red Shirt underneath with his Light Black Jeans..."Huh?!, What happened to my Clothes!?" Sukayo asks before Lekazu looks at him shocked "Mom and Dad must have washed them Because We've been Constantly not changing Clothes!, Okay We Really need to Change Clothes Once and a While from now On." Lekazu replies before running and grabbing his Lunch Bag then Running at Godspeed Lekazu quickly heads out the door and is waiting by Lelouch's Red Car...Sukayo grabs his packed Lunch bag and walks out the door...Lelouch heads out the door with his Keys..."Bye Lelouch!, I'll see you back Home...Love you!" C2 says before Lelouch looks at her affectionately waving back at her "Love you too!" Lelouch shouts before walking out of the door and sitting on his Driver Seat and driving the Two kids in the Back Seat...Lelouch drives until they arrive at Kinetic Middle School Lekazu using Godspeed quickly flies out of the Car...Sukayo gets out Physically and slowly...The Trio look at the Incoming Kallen who waves at Lelouch "hey Lelouch!" Kallen says smiling before Lekazu and Sukayo look at her "Miss Kallen!!" Sukayo and Lekazu shouts before Lelouch looks at her "So You know about me and C2." Lelouch says before Kallen looks at him surprisingly "Yes I do...I heard You've been spending time with Your Wife When They don't have to go to Middle School!, Wow Lelouch...C2 must really Love you Doesn't She?, You're so Lucky you have a Girlfriend." Kallen says before Lelouch looks at her curiously "Yeah...Anyways I have to Go!" Lelouch says before getting back in his Car and Driving off to his Family House...Suzaku puts his arm around Kallen "Hey Boys!!" Suzaku shouts before Kallen elbows him off of herself..."Miss Kallen Why did you Hurt Mr Suzaku?" Lekazu asks before Kallen looks at him happily "Well He can't be putting his arm around me like in that Romantic Manner." Kallen says before Suzaku looks at Kallen painfully "Ow Kallen...I was Just Joking." Suzaku says before Lekazu, Suzaku, Kallen and Sukayo head inside the School...The Quadruple Group walk to see Villetta "Hey Villetta!!" Kallen greets before Villetta looks at her happily "Hey!, Are you Guys going to Class D Yet?" Villetta asks before Kallen and Suzaku nod "Yeah!, Mr Diethard will be Upset at Us." Suzaku says before walking inside Class D with Kallen...Lekazu and Sukayo open their Lockers...Hakuru and Ikura arrive at the Hallways with their Backpacks on their Back..."Hey Lekazu!, Sukayo!" Hakuru shouts as he waves at The Two of them..."Kuru!, Ikura!" Lekazu replies happily waving back at them and Sukayo smiles at Ikura..."I Think We're Talking About Generations of Kinetic Humans Today, Then We're going to the Gym to do a Kinetic Tennis." Hakuru says before Lekazu looks at him "Tennis is so Useless I'm going to Win with My Type of Speed." Lekazu says before Running at the Speed of God again Leaving Blue Blurs and Trails heading into Class B in seconds...Hakuru, Sukayo and Ikura follow Lekazu to their Desk in the Class..."You 4 Were Almost Late!" Villetta shouts before looking at the Quadruple Students..."Okay...We'll be talking about Generations where Kinetic Humans were Introduced or not Introduced yet." Villetta explains before The 4 Students sit at their desk quietly..."So We will be talking about Generation 5 a Generation in Our World 2 Years Ago...2 Years Ago Generation 5 Your Father had to use a Ability since Kinetic Humans did not Exist Yet at the Time and The Black Knights who were a Team of a Friend of mine Lelouch...People started Battle with Mechs and Lelouch has used his Ability to Defend himself and sent of Clumsy Commands...Also back in Generation 5 Lelouch has been killed by Suzaku Kururugi with Zero's Sword...but as you know Lelouch explained that Zero Requiem was an Event to End Lelouch's Secret Identity...Now We all Refer to Lelouch as just Lelouch...Nobody remembers the Zero name and they do not refer to Lelouch as Zero anymore...Now Lelouch Upon giving up the Zero Identity has lived his Life as Lelouch Vi Britannia this is After his Resurrection due to his Code he Received...Now In Generation 6 the New Species Kinetic Humans have been Introduced who are Sons of Ordinary Humans to have Kinetic Powers...The 4 Kinetic Powers are...Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Psycho-Electrokinesis...Each Power is given to the Son's Based on their Personalities...Lekazu has Psychokinesis because he is Destructive, Emotional and Mentally Unstable...Sukayo possesses Pyrokinesis because he is Energetic, Laid back and Hot-headed much like a Flame...Hakuru has Electrokinesis because his Personality is being Relaxed, Brave and Aggressive...Ikura has not yet showed me his Power but since he is Kind, Playful and Careful...His Power will be a Average Power to have...Which is Why Lekazu is considered the Most Powerful Kinetic human Because of his Unique Personality he has." Villetta says before Lekazu looks at her happily "Okay Make Sure to Right down my speech...It teaches you things you need to know in the Future." Villetta says before the 4 Students write down the Speech and then the 4 Students head to the Gym for something...Arriving at the Gym Villetta pulls out 4 Tennis Rackets..."Now We will be Playing Tennis today!, In Teams...Kazu you are in a team with Kuru, Kura you have to be with Kayo." Villetta says before the 4 Students nod and get into teams...The Game Starts quickly as Kura hits the ball with his Racket flying to Hakuru who uses Lightning speed to hit the ball to Sukayo who smacks the ball Inflaming it towards Lekazu..."Catch That!, Little Bro If you Can!!" Sukayo shouts before Lekazu uses Godspeed leaving behind a Blue Blur and Trail and hits the ball so Forcibly that It creates a Gigantic Wind that blows Sukayo and Ikura into the ground..."Okay Hakuru and Lekazu have 1 Point!" Villetta says before Sukayo and Ikura get up from the hit..."Kazu!, That was very Cheap." Sukayo says before Lekazu points at him angrily "Shut Up!, That hurt my hand too!" Lekazu says looking at his twitching right hand...Ikura and Sukayo hit the ball upward...Lekazu and Hakuru using their Respective Speeds to redirect the Ball to their Brothers who Smack the Ball back...Lekazu uses God Strength to smack the ball pass Sukayo and Ikura which cracks the ground upon how much force he used..."AH!!" Sukayo shouts before he is blown away to the ground along with Ikura..."Okay 1 More point and They Will Win!!" Villetta says before Sukayo and Ikura smack the ball one more time...Hakuru uses Lightning Speed sparking and smacks the Ball Electrifying the Ball that Cracks the Ground one more time...Lekazu and Hakuru win the Match..."Fine Kazu, Kuru You Two are too Fast and Strong." Sukayo says before Ikura pick up their Rackets...The 4 put away those Tennis Rackets before heading into the Class B once again to Eat their Lunches...Lekazu pulls out his Chips and eats them finishing the Bag of Chips...Lekazu then drinks his Soda finishing that as well...Lekazu now using Godspeed opens his Container of Meatballs and wolfs it Down quickly..."Okay I'm Done." Lekazu says quickly throwing out his Trash before packing his Empty Container in his Lunch bag...Sukayo also finishes his whole Lunch bag...Ikura and Hakuru do not have Lunch Bags "Mom!, You Forgot to Pack food for Us." Ikura says before Villetta looks at her Two Boys "We're Having Lunch Home so Just be Patient my Sons." Villetta says before the 4 Students go to their Lockers putting on their Backpacks...Suzaku and Kallen greet the 4 Boys "Hey Kazu!, Kayo!" Kallen says happily before Suzaku looks at Lekazu suspiciously "Diethard told me You Hurt Kallen Kazu, Why?" Suzaku asks before Lekazu looks at him angrily "Because Kallen has slapped my Father Twice!, She told me when she Visit my House." Lekazu says before Kallen looks at him curiously "Yes...It's True, He got his Revenge by Beating me to a Bloody Pulp I say Bloody Pulp because I was bleeding from my mouth and one my arms." Kallen says before Suzaku sadly looks at Lekazu "Kazu I hope you apologized...I hated Kallen back then too She was nothing more than Selfish, Arrogant and Unlikable..." Suzaku says before Lekazu looks at him suspiciously "That's Why I beat her Up...Revenge for My Father for her treating him so Abusively...At Least My Mom never hurt my Dad." Lekazu says before Kallen looks at him sadly "Your Mom is in love with your Dad Kazu." Suzaku says before looking at Lekazu..."Obviously Since Mom and Dad are always being Lovey Dovey." Lekazu says before Sukayo walks out of the Entrance Doors...Lelouch drives his cars in front of the Kinetic Middle School...Lelouch heads inside the school to see Lekazu and Sukayo his Two Sons..."DAD!" Lekazu shouts happily before hugging him..."Hey Kazu!, Kayo!" Lelouch shouts before Hakuru, Villetta and Ikura wave at the Trio going home...Lekazu and Sukayo get on Lelouch's Car..."So How was School?, What did you Do?" Lelouch asks before Lekazu and Sukayo look at their Father happily "We talked about Generations Where we didn't Exist Yet." Lekazu says before Lelouch looks at him "Well I loved your Mother in Both Generations with the Exception of Supernatural Powers." Lelouch says before driving the Car to their Family House 4500 Meters...Lelouch finally arrives back at their Big Family House...Lekazu and Sukayo get out of the Car Lekazu using Godspeed again leaving Blue Trails and Blurs...Sukayo chases after his Younger Brother...Lelouch heads inside the House to be embraced by a Loving hug from his Wife C2..."Welcome Back!, Lelouch..." C2 says Sweetly before Lelouch looks at her affectionately..."Hi Sweetheart." Lelouch says before C2 kisses his right cheek affectionately before holding onto Lelouch's left arm pulling him into her room...Meanwhile Lekazu still moving at the speed of God leaving Multiple Blue Trails and Blurs...In his Room...Lekazu quickly starts faking a Singing Pose and leaving a Godspeed Blue Trail and Blur grabs a Guitar pretends to play It then Running at the Speed of God Again throws a ball repetitively before Running using Godspeed picking up his Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Books and reading them at Godspeed left and right Leaving behind Speed Shadow like Blurs and Trails...Lekazu then throws another Ball and Runs to where the Ball Is catching It and throwing it back...Lekazu repeats the ball toss game using Godspeed to move back and fourth before falling on the ground smiling...Lekazu is suddenly laughing..."Wow...I wore myself up." Lekazu says before climbing onto his bed to take a nap...Sukayo comes in the room after hearing all the noise coming from Lekazu's room to find him fast asleep..."He must have worn himself out by doing Multiple Things Really Fast." Sukayo says before closing the door letting him sleep...Meanwhile C2 and Lelouch still holding hands sit down on her bed...The Couple look at each other before blushing..."I'm so Lucky to be Married to you." Lelouch says before C2 looks at him with her amber eyes..."You really are..." C2 says before leaning forward to affectionately kiss Lelouch who pulls her closer...Meanwhile with Sukayo who lays on his bed frustrated sits on his bed..."Why can't I be as Fast as Kazu or Kuru?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to Wait til Next Chapter when Lelouch gets his memory back so Yeah...Lelouch recovered his Memories by falling asleep...Good Thing I used those Initials more...The Funniest Part for me is when Lelouch was all "I HAVE KIDS?!, I AM MARRIED I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" That was my Favorite Part...You Fans Comment what you're favorite part of this Fanfic is...Oh Lelouch just got his memory back...Wow...Kids don't like Romance Typical Children, As I promised...I used the Initials from Chapter 1 Remember What It was?, I guess I have no choice but to give you fans the answers you want so much...1 Letter and 1 Number...Yeah I did use the Name Initials more her Code name sounds pretty weird still Sunrise just had to hide her True Name Forever If I knew I would've used it...Even Mob Psycho 100 puts more Insight on Real Names like the Protagonist Shigeo Kageyama...Goku is Kakarot's Real name...Marvel and DC Also have Real Names...Parker, Kent, Wayne, Stark, Banner, Hal Jordan and Quill...Seriously Sunrise just honestly should've revealed her Real Name...It would've sound better than her Code Name Jeez...Yeah I'm talking about the 2 Initials C2 her Code Name...I was so Excited to hear her Real Name in Code Geass too...Shame on you Sunrise Creators making the Show a Mysterious one Maybe It should've took the Supernatural Genre in the Show rather then the Mystery Genre...Yeah I use She and Her when Lekazu and Sukayo are talking about C2 now...not Lelouch to differentiate...Also Lekazu and Sukayo don't know Their Parents name It would be weird if they started calling their Parents by their Names rather than the Basic Dad and Mom...I mean More Respectful if they don't talk to them with their Real Name because That's Weird of them...Also Overpowered is a Word describing Fictional Characters...Under powered is the Opposite...Overpowered Protagonist is a Character who is Strong as hell no matter how Weak they look, Under powered Protagonist is a Character who is as weak as a Loser with no Supernatural Powers or anything Unusual...No matter how strong they look. Lekazu is an Example of an Overpowered Character He reminds me of Saitama of One Punch Man...Lekazu realizes he always wins Fights so Easily because of his Powers and is hoping for a Opponent as Powerful as he is...Even gets no Thrill of a Battle Anymore since Kazu knows He can never Lose...Lelouch is an Example of a Under Powered Protagonist...Lelouch has No Powers and is still very much an Ordinary Human with the Ability of Geass and The Immortality Ability are nothing special or related to Supernatural Traits and he is Physically weaker than anyone in his Universe...Lelouch's Canon Love Interest is C2 as you saw in the Show Sunrise Creators already Implied they were a Canon Couple not Kallen or Shirley who are Non Canon Shipping...so Kallen/Lelouch and Lelouch/Shirley Shippers Can You Be Quiet and stop shipping Non Canon material...Sukayo is not Overpowered...Kayo has Pyrokinesis but It doesn't do a lot of Damage and It's weak Powers but It is very Useful...Sukayo will learn Swordsmanship in later Chapters I promise that Will make him Somewhat Stronger...Hakuru and Ikura are Supporting Characters but They will be Protagonists as well If I Introduce more Chapters...Yes Hakuru will be Second Overpowered with his Electrokinesis and Ikura will be Third Overpowered with Psychokinesis and Electrokinesis...As for the Other Former Code Geass Protagonists will now be just Supporting Characters that help the New Protagonists which is Sukayo and Lekazu for now...This Fanfic will soon have 4 Protagonists When the Kinetic Team is formed from Lekazu coming up with more Team names...Also C2 and Lelouch are a Canon Couple Because They developed their Relationship and The Story was actually focusing on their Relationship not the Actual Story of Lelouch...Yeah Ship These Two not Kallen and Lelouch Shirley/Lelouch Nonsense Shipping...Lekazu is like one of the Smartest Characters in this Fanfic It's not even funny...This guy is a Genius At Least He's a better Leader than Lelouch was...I hate how Powerless Lelouch was in S1, S2 The Resurrection Movie and Still Powerless for the Majority of the Kinetic Humans Saga, Lekazu is such a Savage when He fights, Sukayo is this Edgy, Cool and Emotional Teen seems to be that Guy I would want to be friends with in High School...Hakuru would be a Brother I needed in life and Ikura would be a Annoying Brat that needs spanking Lastly Lekazu is a Edgy Child that I would want to meet in life, Yeah I know I made this Chapter more of a Love Story again but I did say the Love Story will Continue in Chapter 1...It would make sense If C2 just lost her memory once again but still have a Relationship with Lelouch...and Don't Worry Lekazu and Sukayo's Childhood is going to End in Chapter 6 and The Sixth Chapter will have an Aftermath of Lekazu leaving Britannia to Visit Kallen's House...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah That Foreshadow seen with the Killing 5 Soldiers with Psychokinesis was Indeed their Son...but I'm not giving away his name until Chapter 3 Happens...I'll focus on The Love Story until Chapter 3 Happens...also...Ohgi and Villetta got married and also had a Kinetic Son....Their Son is like Killua from Hunter X Hunter...Electrokinesis...their Second Son is more like Psychokinesis like Lelouch's Second Son and Electrokinesis...


End file.
